Naruto of the Saiyans
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Bardock is about to die, but a dimensional rift when the Yondaime summons the Shinigami pulls him into the Naruto World, and onto Kyuubi's back moments before the sealing. Goku may redeem the Saiyans, but Naruto will make them be reborn, and in his image.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Saiyan Transformation

Bardock could feel the intense heat from the giant ball of energy Frieza had unleashed on his home planet, as he could feel death ready to claim him, but even as life left his body, the Saiyan warrior could only smile with joy knowing his son would rise beyond his own limitations, and avenge their race. It would be ironic when that day happened, as Frieza's fear of the Saiyan Race being his own undoing, and at the hands of Bardock's own son. His Third Class Saiyan of a son would one day achieve the ability to become the Super Saiyan of legend that was coveted beyond anything else among his people.

It would be glorious.

'I just wish I would be there to see it. Good luck...my son,' thought Bardock, as he closed his eyes, and let death take him with a smile on his face.

Or at least...what he thought was death.

(Elsewhere-Another Dimension)

The Yondaime Hokage had just battled Uchiha Madara, freed the Kyuubi from the man's control, and called forth the Shinigami to seal the fox within his own son. Something he had no intention of doing when Kushina's pregnancy hit its apex and the seal holding the Kyuubi weakening to the point where the fox _might_ break free. Minato didn't know _how_ Madara was alive, much less _how _he knew where Kushina's hideout was during the last few hours of the pregnancy prior to his interventions, but the man had just about screwed up everything for the Hokage, and his village.

Now here he was using his own sealing methods, which were in truth second best when compared to his wife's own, which would bind the fox to his son, and turning Naruto into a Jinchuriki. Minato was not naïve to believe the village would see his son like the hero he wanted the boy to be, as Jinchuriki were hated for what they held, ironically by the very people that made them Jinchuriki in the first place, and yet the Hokage did not want this for his son. The original plan was for Naruto to receive Kyuubi like his wife did at a much older time when Kushina herself could not hold the fox and let the woman use her own sealing methods to transfer the nine-tails to Naruto.

But not everything goes according to plan.

_**"Its time mortal. Say goodbye. I have things to do,"**_ said the Shinigami, as he saw the blonde man put his son down on the ground, the sealing finally complete, and wished there was some way the boy could be protected from such a harsh life.

Strange how during the entire fight with the fox after Madara fled, as Minato summoned the Death God, no one saw the bleeding body fall from the sky from the very real the spiritual entity came from, and land right on the Kyuubi's back. Like a tiny flea amongst its fur, but barely felt by the large mass of demonic chakra, and was sealed into Naruto too.

"Goodbye son. I'm sorry for this. I never wanted this for you. Same with your Mother. Whatever you may think of us in the future, I will understand, and won't hate you for hating me if the village does what I think they will. All I can ask of you is to endure what they dish out and know your Mother she'd tell you to return it back a thousand fold," said Minato laughing knowing his wife would say that to her son.

With that being said, the Shinigami took the soul of Namikaze Minato, but before leaving for its own real, the Death God looked back at Naruto, and sensed something else upon its entry to this realm had happened. Something about the boy's energy had suddenly changed, but was restrained by the seal with his mark, and even in part by the fox itself. The Shinigami could only conclude that whatever this _something_ was, it was not part of the boy, not connected to Kyuubi, and not connected to this very dimension. The Death God had always been told by the other powers above that such a contract was dangerous to have since it tore partially into the dimensional fabric, risking something from another place, from another dimension from getting through, and entering this dimension.

Now it was starting to suspect Kami and Yami were right. Of course...they were _always_ right when it came to matters like that since they had help the Death God make such a contract with the mortals of this village. In the name of balance they said. Needed to be put in place to counter a Forbidden Jutsu that cheated the Shinigami out of a few of the souls in his deathly realm from _staying _there for an unknown amount of time.

However, the Shinigami could not remove this unknown entity from the boy, as it would mean removing the seal, and freeing the Kyuubi _again_! The Shinigami didn't want that, as it had enough paperwork on its hands already just from the sealing alone, and didn't want to make things even more complicated then it already was.

Let the mortals deal with this situation and if it bit them in the ass? Oh well. More souls for its realm.

(Inside Baby Naruto)

Bardock opened his eyes, as pain shot through his body, and wondered if this place was Hell for all the evil he had done for Frieza. Not that he probably didn't deserve it. Frieza had attacked so man worlds and the Saiyans had been at the forefront of it for a long time getting stronger, and done what most of the tyrant's normal army couldn't.

"Why is it so empty? Surely Hell doesn't have a floor reserved _entirely _just for me?" said Bardock to himself looking left and right before he felt the ground around him shift.

_**"Who is there? Show yourself!"**_ said a deep voice, as Bardock felt himself being moved left, and right along the tall red grass he was feeling underneath his broken body.

"I would like to, but my body is badly beaten, and I can't move," said Bardock while he heard a deep growling sound and felt something very powerful was underneath what he _thought _was the ground when in fact it was something very much _alive_!

_**"Get off my body!"**_ said the voice, as the ground shifted further around Bardock, and the Saiyan soon found himself falling off the fur onto the hard wet ground.

Before staring up at angry crimson eyes that burned with an intense fire at him and a giant clawed appendage ready to end his already fading life.

"Sorry. Not my intention. Where are we?" said Bardock, as he stared at this vulpine like creature, and knew of the classification of animal this was since he had seen them before on various planets.

Of course none of them were this big or powerful.

_**"**__**We**__** have been sealed inside this human child. He's the son of our sealer and are stuck here until the boy's death,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she watched the Saiyan look around with some effort, and saw his body was in fact injured to near death circumstances.

The only reason he was still alive was because time had no meaning here and thus stalled his death from happening.

"I don't know suppose healing me would be out of the question? Do you even _have_ the power to heal me?" said Bardock, as he heard the fox growl at him, and felt the Kyuubi's power surge around her before entering his body.

_**"The only reason I choose to heal you monkey, is because you might have some use for my vessel in the future, and I am in need of some company,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw his injuries heal, but even then it appeared that his body had been in a cross between life, and death before even being unintentionally part of the sealing.

"Thanks. I think. I feel weird. Like I am alive, yet in a way I'm dead, and feel like I'm being drained with each passing second," said Bardock, as he got off the ground, and saw the golden bars before heading over to them with the feeling of his energy leaving for that area.

_**"This seal was designed to drain me of my power and give it to my vessel. Since you are here with me, the same applies to you, and our shared vessel will no doubt absorb traits from yourself in the process. Eventually, you will be fully absorbed into him like I will, and will be no longer our own individual selves,"**_ said Kyuubi though her tone became sad near the end.

"So the boy will inherit the spirit of the Saiyan Race. Interesting," said Bardock, as he saw the fox look at him now with a raised eyebrow, and he explained things to her that shocked the vixen before she in turn explained things to him about the world he was now in.

_**"Your race sounds powerful. Its actually a shame they were destroyed,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw him nod, and look past the bars to the boy on the other side asleep.

"I want more then just the spirit of the Saiyans to live on outside of my son in my own dimension. Don't get me wrong, he'll clean up the mess we made in serving Frieza, but I want to start things off anew, and bring about a newer version of the Saiyan Race. Is it possible for me to give him Saiyan blood through this seal? To turn him into a Saiyan?" said Bardock, as he saw Kyuubi think things over, and run a claw under her fury chin.

_**"Possibly. This seal **__**is**__** designed to absorb energy and blood does have energy. It will take some time, some tinkering, and effort for well over a decade. However, due to the nature of the seal, it may not manifest itself until later, and only if the seal is somehow altered so the absorption process of our energy stops long enough to let any alterations we make to the body become active,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw Bardock nod, and look at the boy that would be his new legacy.

"I want him to embrace the way of the warrior, but not enough that he becomes like we were under Frieza's rule, and still have the potential to keep a level head. When the time comes, this boy will achieve a power that will rival the Super Saiyan of legend, and all his enemies will tremble in fear," said Bardock, as he saw Kyuubi nod, and grin a huge grin at the implications.

_**"A vessel worthy of both of us. Though I should warn you in advance, this village will hurt him because of me, and stunt his growth in the process. He should also be allowed to absorb your mentality just to be on the safe side,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw him nod, and then look at his own tail for a second in thought.

"Can we also give him a tail? A Saiyan tail?" said Bardock, as he turned to face Kyuubi, and the fox seemed to consider it.

_**"Its possible. I can also purge the weakness your race possesses should someone grab it,"**_ said Kyuubi before she blushed at seeing Bardock's _lack _of clothing and was only in a tattered loin cloth that did _little_ in terms of hiding the Saiyan's manhood, and made a mental note to make sure the boy inherited _that_ too.

"And make it grow back?" said Bardock while Kyuubi nodded and trying to focus on the _other _impressive thing around the Saiyan's waist.

_**"Do you have to ask?"**_ said Kyuubi while Bardock smirked at her.

"No, but I just like to make sure. This is going to take a lot of trial and error on our part," said Bardock while Kyuubi scoffed.

_**"That it will. Now let's begin. We have work to do,"**_ said Kyuubi while looking away from him and fighting back the blood that wanted to leak out of her nose.

(Forest of Death-12 Years Later)

Zaku had just obliterated the little cave dwelling Leaf's team 7 had been hold up in before Sasuke was on him and the only one among the cell still in it was Naruto. The boy had been unconscious due to Orochimaru hitting him with a the Five Elementals Seal and then throwing the Jinchuriki into a tree where unconsciousness claimed him. For the other Leaf Shinobi around team 7 to witness the event, they felt death had just claimed Naruto too, and there were mixed feelings all around. Some were shocked, glad, angry, and uncaring to the fact Naruto had been blown away by the Sound Shinobi.

"Come on Sakura. We need to leave if we're going to make it to the Central Tower," said Sasuke while Sakura nodded, but looked back at where Naruto's supposed grave was, and saw the other shocked faces around them.

"You can't just leave him buried under that! He's your teammate," said Ino, as she saw Neji shrug since it was no skin off his back while Tenten wanted to help, and Lee already digging for him.

"Stop Lee. We have our own objective to complete. Leave the fool in the ground. At least his body will provide nourishment for the worms in the ground," said Neji, as he walked away, and Lee scowled at him.

"He is a Konoha Shinobi. If you were in his place, would you not wish someone to dig your body out, and give a proper burial?" said Lee with Neji scoffing at him.

"Of course, but only because _I_ am a Hyuuga of noble blood, and not some commoner like him. Now move!" said Neji before walking away and ignored the dirty looks from both his teammates.

"We can't just leave him here, can we?" said Choji while Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair.

"Troublesome. As much as I hate to say this...we have to leave him behind. Its not that I _want to_ do that, but...we have to complete our mission, and get to the Central Tower," said Shikamaru while Ino became sad and Choji just scowled though it was aimed more at team 7 leaving then at his fellow teammate.

"We'll tell the Hokage when we get there. He can send ANBU and dig out his body," said Ino knowing the old Kage would need to know about this.

"Doesn't make it any better. Hinata is going to be crushed by this," said Choji knowing the girl really had it bad for Naruto.

"Yeah. This really sucks," said Shikamaru while looking at where Naruto was buried and wished he could do something.

"Come on. We have to get to the tower," said Ino sadly while they left.

(Inside Naruto's Mind)

Contrary to what everyone thought, Naruto was _not_ dead, and was currently buried in the ground while his body went under a rapid change. The Shinigami Seal had been stopped in its function in absorbing Kyuubi's chakra, but at the same time had stopped restraining Bardock's powers, and alterations he along with the fox had set into motion shortly after being sealed into him. The Shinigami Seal had restrained all the alterations the two had setup for the boy to one day unleash, as they suspected it would when they first started, and tried to figure a way around it.

The only option before them was to have Naruto come into his mind to tamper with it, but the boy had no way of doing it, and neither prisoner wanted to try knowing how loyal the boy was to the Hokage. Telling the old man would just cause more harm then good ones and the last thing they wanted was for the seal to be altered in a way that wasn't in their favor. When Naruto tapped into the fox's power back in Wave Country, it allowed the ground work they had first setup to make the changes possible to form, and had he held out a little bit longer in using the Kyuubi's chakra could have unlocked the power of the Saiyan in him.

Orochimaru's intervention however, had turned out the be the best thing that happened to Naruto, and it was finally time to show this world the might of the Saiyan Race. This act by the Sannin would allow Bardock to walk through the caged bars, merge his form with the unconscious Naruto, and become a hybrid of sorts in spirit while being a full blooded Saiyan that would be unmatched. The understanding of energy, the ability to fly, and how to use it many useful ways.

"Its time Kyuubi. Its been fun," said Bardock, as he had a great time with the vixen, and she also enjoyed his company.

_**"That it has Saiyan,"**_ said Kyuubi while seeing Bardock leave the bars and stare at the unconscious form of Naruto before he vanished into the boy.

"Its funny. This would be the second time I 'died'. At least I'm going out on my terms this time and in a way...I'm being reborn again. Both of us are," said Bardock before his entire form was gone from sight.

And in the process covered the dark, dank sewer for a mind in a great light, and power that shook everything down to its foundation.

(Real World)

The "grave" of Uzumaki Naruto exploded with power, as the boy it belonged to rose from the ground, hovering with silver colored energy covering his body, and the changes being made. Bones broke before mending, tendon, muscles, and ligaments tore all over with the boy's healing soon after. All of Naruto's senses had become enhanced beyond that of an average human and even developed the ability to sense other people's power without the need for a Scouter like Bardock had done in the past. Last, but not certainly not least in the slightest, Naruto had gained a Saiyan tail, and the knowledge behind it.

With a mighty yell that shook the ground, Naruto unleashed the power of his new found heritage, and turned the area around him into a wasteland that went on for what seemed like several miles. Looking at himself, Naruto saw his attire, which had been appalling to the eyes, had been practically obliterated not only because of unleashing his power, but due to his increase in height, increase in muscle mass, and in general having outgrown them. All he had one was his boxers and even they were feeling a little tight and a new pair would of course be required to obtain.

Preferably an adult pair designed for someone with his _uniqueness_.

"This is unreal and yet...it feels so natural. Like it's been apart of me since I was born," said Naruto to himself, as he flexed his hands while looking at them, and then looked at where he _sensed_ the different levels of power heading in one direction.

The Central Tower.

As he came to terms with this new change, Naruto also remembered the voices he heard while buried underneath that pile of rubble, and how his team left him in his grave. The boy growled in anger at their stupidity and even more at the one boy named Neji for even having the nerve to call _him_ a commoner. _Him_! A Saiyan! It was-wait! How did he know that term? Why did he call himself that?

Shaking his head, Naruto decided to hold off on understanding this for later, and decided to do a little hunting for what he needed to pass this test. Searching for the nearest power level, Naruto took to the air, and flew through the trees before stopping quickly to look down at a clearing where three Iwa Shinobi had setup camp.

"What the Hell?" said one Iwa Shinobi, as he looked up, and pointed to Naruto while the other two Iwa Shinobi jumped away.

"Hello maggots. I need your stuff," said Naruto while descending to the ground and the trio of Iwa Shinobi just laughed at him.

"Or what? Look at you. You have no weapons, you're all alone, and in your _underwear_! You are a pathetic excuse for a Shinobi," said the leader of the trio while he along with the other two just laughed.

"You're right. Well...three out of four anyway. I _was _a pathetic excuse for a Shinobi, but then again my training was minimal due to the lack of instruction by most of my teachers on account of them never really liking me, and acting like the arrogant fools they serve. However, the problem with the other three can be corrected, and solution to that lies with you three giving me what I want," said Naruto with the leader of the trio of Iwa Shinobi laughing at him.

"And what do we get in exchange? We don't exactly swing that way," said one of the Iwa Genin behind the leader.

"Good because I don't either. As for you get in exchange? You get nothing. Absolutely _nothing_!" said Naruto before he vanished and reappeared in front of the leader.

With his right arm in the Iwa Shinobi's torso.

"W-What...are...y-you?" said the Iwa Genin, as he saw Naruto grin at him, and sensed his two comrades frozen in fear.

"Since you asked me so nicely I'll tell you what I am. I'm a Saiyan Warrior! And you are dead!" said Naruto before removing his arm from the Genin and the Iwa Shinobi fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" said the next Iwa Genin, who was going through hand signs, and was about to unleash an Earth Jutsu before his head was blown up when hit with a ball of silver energy that splattered his brain all over the place.

"Your next," said Naruto with the Iwa Shinobi waving his hands and getting on his knees to show he surrendered.

"Wait! Wait! I give up. I have what you need just don't kill me," said the Iwa Genin, as he threw over a bag with the scrolls, weapons, and some extra clothing he had in the event they were needed.

"That's good. Thank you for your generous donation. _However_, if I let you live, then you will report this to your Kage, and most likely make me a target in the future. I can't have that," said Naruto before he shot another blast of energy at the Iwa Genin and blew him up.

He was on his way.

(Central Tower-Several Days Later)

"Congratulations to all of you, who made it this far, and welcome to the next stage of the Chuunin Exams. Normally we would give you all a Month to prepare for the Finals, but given how there are so many of you, we have to go through Preliminary Rounds to thin out the ranks, and ensure only the best from each village advances to the Finals," said the Sandaime Hokage while seeing one person he wished was here to compete in the Prelims.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Team 10 had come to him after his arrival and immediately informed him of what had happened with team 7 along with how they left the boy buried in the dirt. For all they knew, the boy was alive, but just buried underneath that rubble, and yet the Genin teams there had chosen (some with reluctance) the mission over a comrade. Well, except for Gai's one student, who actually tried digging for Naruto, but then obeyed the acting squad leader of the team, and headed for the tower to complete the exams.

Hyuuga Hinata could be seen in a state of complete depression, as she had come to the conclusion that Naruto had fallen in the Forest of Death when he wasn't seen among the other Genin there, and yet strangely enough she glared at Sasuke along with Zaku for their hand in his death. Zaku for the killing and Sasuke's disregard for rescuing Naruto in the off chance he might be alive despite the attack that buried him in the ground.

'I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I felt,' thought Hinata, as she was in an emotional state between sorrow, and anger at what had happened to him.

"If anyone here feels unable to compete, please raise your hands, and leave for a different section of the tower where a team of Shinobi will escort you back into the village," said the Hokage, as he saw some of the Shinobi fidget a little, and Kabuto looking to raise his hand.

"Pathetic! Giving them a chance to back out and even worse is them taking it. Where is your pride in being the best of your village?" said a new voice, as a figure walked into the room, and gained the attention, and many were shocked to see it was Uzumaki Naruto.

Or rather what was the _new_ version of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was wearing black Shinobi pants, a muscle shirt, had gauntlets on both hands he had gotten off of the trio of Shinobi from Ame, and steel toed combat boots from a large Genin from Grass village. He didn't have a kunai or shuriken pouch with him, but rather two medium bags in each hand, and a fur like belt wrapped around his waist. On his head was a Leaf Shinobi headband, but it was pretty beat up, and looked ready to fall apart at any second.

"Naruto?" said the Hokage with the boy smirking at him.

"What? You were expecting Kyuubi?" said Naruto with a grin and many of the adults in the room went pale at the mention of the fox.

"You're alive?" said Sasuke in disbelief while Zaku and his teammates looked like they were seeing a ghost.

"You sound surprised. Then again, you along with the bitch there left me buried in the ground, and didn't even bother trying to dig me out. Had to do it myself," said Naruto while his eyes scanned every Genin in the room and gauging their power.

"You should have stayed there," said Sasuke while sneering at Naruto.

"And you should have grown a spine when fighting the snake man in the Forest of Death instead freezing up while on the brink of wetting yourself," said Naruto with Sasuke now snarling at him.

"You think you're better then me? I'm an Uchiha. An Elite!" said Sasuke, as he turned to face Naruto while the boy smirked at him, and the Uchiha was getting angrier with each passing second.

"Really? I saw you ready to hand over your scroll for a chance to flee. You had no real guarantee the man would even let you walk away and yet you gambled the second he was ready to tear you apart. I stood my ground. I fought and I made him work for his victory. With you? He barely even tried," said Naruto before turning his gaze to the Hokage and walking towards him while every Genin within three feet gave the boy more then enough space.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't have you participate in the Preliminaries due to being late, and have you sit on the sidelines," said the Hokage while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really? Because if the Uchiha had been in my place, you would have let him participate without question, and quite frankly...I'm tired of your cowardice," said Naruto while the Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"Watch your mouth brat!" said Ibiki while Naruto's eyes looked at him.

"Why? Because its true? Not that it matters. I've more then qualified with the scrolls that I need in this bag," said Naruto, as he tossed the one in his right hand over to the Hokage, and it spilled open to reveal 16 scrolls with half being Heaven with the other half being Earth.

"How did you get so many?" said Anko, as she looked from the scrolls on the floor to Naruto, and the boy raised another bag.

This one slightly stained in blood.

"How do you think?" said Naruto, as he tossed the other bag underhanded to land right next to its brother, and the headbands from Shinobi from different villages came spilling out of it.

Most of them having been stained with the blood of their owners.

"You..._killed_ all these Genin?" said the Hokage seeing the boy smirk.

"Not right away. I asked them nicely for their scrolls. Its not my fault they chose to say no. Now do I qualify to participate or not?" said Naruto with his smirk never leaving him.

"Hokage-sama, the boy doesn't appear to be unstable, but the fact he's killed so many in such a short time when his records indicate otherwise concerns me, and his sudden look being different is not helping," said Ibiki in a whispered voice to the Hokage.

"Let him participate Ibiki. The boy's right. If the Uchiha had been in his place, we would have let him, and no one would complain," said the Sandaime while Naruto just kept on smirking at him.

"Get in line with the others gaki," said Ibiki after giving the Hokage a nod.

"I knew you would see things my way," said Naruto before walking back to the others and standing in a line while standing behind a heavily blushing Hinata.

'Naruto-kun's standing right behind me! Don't faint! Don't faint!' thought Hinata, as she felt his powerful aura, and it was overwhelming to say the least.

'I can't believe that's Naruto. He's so..._different_! Not to mention he's kind of hot now. No! No! Do not think like that,' thought Tenten, as she saw him cross his arms in front of his chest, and couldn't help admire his muscled body.

'That's the brat we first met when coming here to the Leaf? What did he do? Unlock a bloodline or something?' thought Temari, as she had to admit, the blonde now had quite the form, and was an improvement over the body he had before today.

'How did he get like that? Did the Kyuubi have a hand in this?' thought all the adults from Konoha while those not from the village were looking at Naruto with curiosity.

And so the Preliminaries started with names coming up on a hidden screen that would reveal who would be fighting who. Sasuke fought one of Kabuto's teammates while the glasses wearing spy of Orochimaru had quit and chose to ignore Naruto's taunting about him being a coward. Of course, Naruto knew the boy was not what he appeared, as the instincts of a Saiyan, and the memories of what he recalled from his interactions with Kabuto had made the boy suspect something was off.

The Uchiha was victorious in his match, but just barely, and the boy had been taken away by Kakashi to seal away the Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave him. Next up was the boy Naruto had met earlier wearing makeup and fighting Kabuto's secondary teammate with the ability to bend his body all over the place. The boy from Suna, who went by the name of Kankuro turned out to be a puppet, and the real one was hiding in the white wrappings where everyone else thought the puppet had been. Then two Shinobi from Sound tried their hands next each one facing off against Leaf Shinobi with Zaku losing to Shino and Kin losing to Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura had their match, but it ended with a double K.O. with neither girl being the victor while their "rivalry" put to an end, and their friendship restored.

Then came Naruto's match...against Inuzuka Kiba.

"All right! We got luck and faced a weakling. Come on Akamaru let's win this one! Akamaru?" said Kiba seeing the dog shake his head no and looking afraid of Naruto.

"Your dog is smart. He knows not to mess with someone higher up on the food chain," said Naruto, as he easily floated up, and landed in the arena below while shocking just about everyone seeing him do it.

"Shut up! Just because you know a trick or two doesn't make you better then me," said Kiba, as he leaped off the rail, and landed a few feet from Naruto.

"Oh I know a lot more then just a 'trick or two' Kiba. You have no idea what I know," said Naruto, as he un wrapped his tail from his waist, and shocked the Hell out of the people around him further when they saw it was in fact _part_ of him.

"What the Hell is that?" said Kiba seeing the tail and it was making a lot of people aside from himself very nervous.

"Do you need glasses? Its my tail. You got a problem with it?" said Naruto seeing how freaked out the boy was.

"Hell yeah I got a problem with it! Humans don't have tails Naruto. I'm pretty sure that was covered in our biology classes at the Academy," said Kiba seeing Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Then I guess I'm no longer human. Perhaps I'm something..._more_!" said Naruto, as he grinned further, and his tail was moving wildly behind him.

"Something more? You're a freak of nature Naruto! _That_ is what you are!" said Kiba seeing Naruto scowl at him.

"I like the tail," said Hinata to herself, but let out an squeak when Naruto turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, and was surprised he heard her.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! At least I know there is at least one person in Konoha that likes all of the different parts of me," said Naruto making the girl blush further since she _had_ seen every part of him with her eyes at one point during the written part of the exams with her eyes since she had used them to cheat and had seen that part of him _down there_.

'Look at that blush. She's done something naughty. Such a bad girl. Maybe I should try corrupting her under Kure-chan's nose,' thought Anko, as she had an idea on how to do that, and it involved Hinata looking at Naruto with those all seeing eyes.

"Hey! Focus on me and not her," said Kiba angrily while Naruto just smirked.

"Why? She's much better looking then you. Smells better too! Incidentally, when _was_ the last you took a bath, or shower?" said Naruto while Hinata fainted with a full on blush at hearing how he liked the sight and smell of her body.

Kurenai scowled at Naruto while Anko was laughing her ass off.

"Shut up! You think you're so great, but you're just a weak wannabe Shinobi, who can't even perform a simple clone, and failed the Academy three times because of it," said Kiba with a grin on his face while Naruto's face became one with anger.

"Probably because the teachers knew my output of energy was so high no form of control would allow me to perform one properly. Instead of teaching me an alternative, they felt it necessary to keep such information out of my reach, and silently laugh at my failures. Of course, its much better then yours since they only let _you_ pass so they wouldn't have to smell you for another year, and spray for flees every week," said Naruto while Kiba growled at him.

"Oh you are so dead! Let's get this fight started," said Kiba, as he charged towards Naruto with the intent of taking his head off, and his aim was true.

Had Naruto not moved his head to the right, kneed Kiba right the gut with enough force to send him flying back, and hitting the wall with enough velocity that it collapsed upon impact.

"You missed and I win. Next!" said Naruto before he floated back up to the railing and sat down on the edge of it.

"Impressive display of power Naruto-san," said Shino while his bugs were going crazy inside his body and telling him the boy's power was insane.

"Thanks Shino. Do you feel any kind of anger at me for knocking your teammate out?" said Naruto seeing Shino shake his head no.

"Kiba was fighting an opponent he couldn't win against and dug a deep hole for himself by insulting you in order to compensate for his own feelings of fear," said Shino with Naruto nodding.

"Too much pride in the belief you're strong caused one to not see the truth right in front of us. Its not healthy," said Naruto while he looked at the screen and heard the gasp from Hinata at seeing the names on it.

_Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji_

'No! Not that,' thought Hinata, as she looked from the screen to her cousin, and he was smirking at her.

'Its time to put Hinata-sama in her place and show her _crush_ the difference between us,' thought Neji, as he went to the arena floor, ignoring Gai's words of warning to not make this personal, and got ready for his fight with his cousin.

"Do your best Hinata," said Shino seeing Hinata look at him, then Kurenai, who nodded in agreement, and then Naruto giving her a thumbs up with a smirk on his face.

"I will," said Hinata, as she made her way down, and faced Neji.

"Do you think she can win?" said Asuma while walking over to Kurenai.

"She's got confidence issues, but when push comes to shove, I'm hoping Hinata can rise above this, and show her true potential," said Kurenai, as she tried to help the girl, but it was hard considering Hinata's Father, and the Hyuuga Clan in general were not what you would call a..._positive_ influence.

Quite the opposite actually.

"You should give up Hinata-sama. The Chuunin Exams is not a place for one so spoiled like yourself. You have a duty to be the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Just give up and live a life without burdens aside from childbirth," said Neji while getting many glares from those in the room with the majority of them being female.

"D-Don't say t-that! I'm n-not s-s-spoiled. I'm h-here to p-prove I h-have changed," said Hinata seeing her cousin snarl with his eye active.

"Changed? You're stuttering! Your eyes move left and right with uncertainty. You will never change Hinata-sama. Fate cannot be changed. It will forever be your destiny to be weak!" said Neji seeing Hinata shivering at his harsh words.

_CRUNCH!_

"Hey Hyuuga! The one with long hair," said Naruto called from above them after putting his fist through the railing.

"What do you want _commoner_?" said Neji while turning around to stare at Naruto.

"First, if you call me commoner one more time, I'm going to rip your skull open using your hair, and then rip out that tiny organ you call a brain. Second, don't take the cowards way out in making her submit by intimidation, and through words no less. Such a way is a _coward's_ way!" said Naruto seeing Neji looking ready to spit fire from his eyes if he had the ability.

"No one asked you, fool!" said Neji while finding his eyes were hurting from using his eyes while in Naruto's direction.

"Hinata, ignore your idiot cousin, and fight him to the very end. You want to prove to everyone that you have changed? That's how you do it. All your strength. All your power. _Everything you've got! Do not submit!_" said Naruto while Hinata looked up at him in wonder and then back at Neji with a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"I'm ready Neji. Let's fight!" said Hinata, as she activated her eyes, and got ready to do battle with her cousin.

'So that's how it is Hinata-sama. You look at him, hear his _inspiring_ words, and all of a sudden you have a spine. Well, its time to break it, and break you of this new found strength right in front of him,' thought Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and the it was clear as day that the battle was on.

And sadly...Hinata lost.

Still, Hinata had done well holding her own against Neji, who had better training, more confidence, knew things that she did not, and was aiming to kill the Hyuuga girl. Hinata used her skills to disable her opponents. It wasn't in her heart to fight much less kill her own blood despite that person being a total asshole at the moment.

Neji however, _did_ have it in his heart though, and proved it when he moved in for the kill when Hinata continued to rise to fight against him. Despite her injuries, Hinata endure his words, his assault, and used some truth filled words of her own to hit a very sore spot in his heart to provoke the attempt of killing the Hyuuga girl. Even then, Hinata stood her ground, ready to face the end without fear, knowing she had given her all, and not afraid to die with that fact seen by everyone today.

However, just because Neji had aimed to kill, it didn't mean the Hyuuga would succeed in hitting his target, as three Jounin intercepted him, and prevented the kill. Neji did not like their intervention, stating they were only protecting the Main family from shame of losing one of its members, but Gai had shaken his head no when his student looked at him, and pointed to where Hinata had fallen after being unable to stand.

Naruto was kneeling beside Hinata, his right index finger caressing her face, as blood was leaking out of her mouth, and was looking back at him. Hinata knew that if this was her time, then it would be a time where she had shown courage, had shown it right in front of Naruto, and the boy she wanted to notice her was noticing her.

"Did I do well?" said Hinata while enjoying the feeling of Naruto touch.

"Extremely. Without a doubt you've changed and for the better. Stay on this course and become the warrior I know you can be Hinata-chan," said Naruto seeing the girl's smile increase even when the medics took her away while the Uzumaki made a mental note to visit her in the future.

"You should just ignore her. She's a loser. Just like you. Don't think because you beat a Shinobi from a clan doesn't make you better then what you already are. A loser will be a loser no matter what. Fate is Fate," said Neji while watching Naruto watch Hinata until the girl was out of sight and in an instant no one could track...the Uzumaki was right in his face.

"Care to repeat that again..._little_ _man_," said Naruto in a deadly voice his eyes staring right at Neji, filled with energy, and power that made a shiver run up the Hyuuga's spine.

"Naruto," said Asuma in a warning tone knowing that if the boy did anything, he would be disqualified, and thus make Neji even happier.

Along with a lot of other people in the village that didn't want him to advance.

"I _said_ a loser will be a loser no matter what. Fate is Fate," said Neji though there was less conviction in his voice and a hint of fear.

"No matter what huh? Fate is Fate? Well you better _pray_ to whatever form Fate takes and _pray_ that in the Chuunin Exam Finals that _one of us_ is not facing the other. For if does come down to that...I'm going to show you just what I can do. You think that win over Kiba was fluke? Its wasn't. I wanted to get that match over with because I couldn't stand the sight of him and most of the people in this room that cater to the Uchiha's every whim or desire. Sasuke thinks he's untouchable because of his bloodline. You think similar yet slightly different thoughts because of your bloodline being that of a Hyuuga and thus are protected politically with friends in high places. However, in the Chuunin Exam Finals, you will not be protected, and I will show you a fury that no human being has ever before witnessed. Even Kyuubi's power over a decade ago will be _tame_ compared to me and you will know what it means to fear this so called 'loser' after _I_. _kick_._ your_._ ass_!" said Naruto and let out a growl that was not human before walking away from the stunned Hyuuga.

The next match came in the form of Tenten fighting Temari from Suna with both girls becoming excited despite everything that had just happened. Tenten had unleashed her weapons on Temari, but the Suna kunoichi was too much for the Leaf kunoichi, and the Wind Jutsu she used to knock away the projectile weapons. Temari then added insult to injury with her fan being used to hurt Tenten in the spinal column and further reinforced the fact that Suna came to the Exams to win. Hurting people was just a bonus for them.

This was further proven by Sabaku no Gaara fighting Rock Lee with the latter fighting with everything he had and more so when opening almost all of the Eight Celestial Gates. By this point, Kakashi had come back, missing the fight Naruto had with Kiba, and saw things with his Sharingan Eye in order to use what he saw to help train Sasuke.

Sadly for Lee, his opponent was a Jinchuriki like Naruto, and had more control over his power then Naruto ever did with Kyuubi. Not surprising since Gaara's seal was designed for that purpose in being weak enough for the boy to use his demon's power to control sand in such a deadly manner. It was also made to be the ultimate shield given how Shukaku was the weakest of the nine and thus had to think (despite being crazy) on how to fight defensively over that of offense means like the other Biju did.

"I...will not...be...denied!" said Gaara, as he commanded his sand to rise, and move like a serpent towards Rock Lee trying to crawl away from him.

"Yes. Yes you will be denied," said Naruto, as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his arm outstretched, hand covered in energy, less then a 6 inches of space was all there was between the orb of power, and Gaara's face with the red haired boy looking right at the energy in Naruto's hands.

"W-What?" said Gaara, as he could believe what was in front of him, and stared into the blonde's blue eyes burning with power.

"I owe him. You kill him. I kill you. _Decide_!" said Naruto coldly while Gai had appeared between the sand and Lee.

"Very well. Proctor, I doubt my opponent can continue fighting me, and ask you to call the match with me being the victor," said Gaara, as he called his sand back to him, and the proctor did just that.

"Gai. Tell Lee my debt to him is paid. Out of all the Rookies there, he was the only one among them to try, and dig me out," said Naruto before he cancelled his attack and saw the Jounin nod in understanding.

Honorable warriors payback their debts.

After that, the matches pretty much neared the end, as Choji faced Dosu, and the latter won by putting the former to sleep using those metal bracers on his arms to admit sound vibrations that attacked the sensory part of the brain responsible for controlling when a person sleeps. With the Preliminaries now over, all that remained was to determine, who would face who in one Month's time, and in front of the public masses.

_First Match: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji_

_Second Match: Sabaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke_

_Third Match: Kinuta Dosu VS Nara Shikamaru_

_Fourth Match: Aburame Shino VS Sabaku no Kankuro_

_Fifth Match: Sabaku no Temari VS Winner of Fourth Match_

"These are the matches that will take place in one Month. Train well," said the Sandaime while making a motion for Kakashi to keep Naruto back to answer some questions.

With that said, the contestants left with their senseis with the exception of Naruto, and Sakura since Kakashi stayed behind while the pink haired girl left with the others. As for Naruto, he was told by Kakashi to stay, and answer some questions the Hokage might have for him.

"What do you want?" said Naruto with the Sandaime looking at him with a frown and so did Kakashi.

"Naruto be more respectful to the Hokage," said Kakashi since this was a serious matter that could impact Naruto's life in the future.

"What respect? I don't respect people, who have replaced their warrior spirit with that of a coward's, and would play politician," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime's eyes narrow at the accusation.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi sternly.

"Shut up! Don't you dare try to reprimand me you _hypocrite_. You think I don't see your actions in favoring the Uchiha since our team was put together? Giving him extra training while I and the pink haired Uchiha fan girl do chakra control. Have me do the labor of the D-ranked mission while having Sasuke spar with you while using Shadow Clones to keep us in the dark. Not that training did much good. Sasuke will always be a sniveling little coward no matter what you do," said Naruto, who got a punch to the face for his words, and yet was not even effected by it.

"Ow! What is your face made out of?" said Kakashi, as he tried to fight back the pain in his hand, and failed miserably.

"Kakashi! Naruto, you have to understand that once the village sees your new appearance over what they know, not to mention the tail, many will assume the Kyuubi was involved, and call for your head," said the Sandaime while Naruto's eyes narrowed at him.

"That's not exactly _shocking_ news old man. Besides, you make it sound like I should _care_ what they think, and do my best to appease the masses by being their punching bag," said Naruto while the Sandaime looked grim.

"You should care about them Naruto. They are your people," said the Sandaime while Naruto just laughed that echoed throughout the large room.

"My people? That's where your wrong old man. They are _not_ my people. If they were my people like you claim, I wouldn't be hated, I wouldn't be shunned, beaten, and brought near death so early on in my childhood. They are certainly _not_ my people," said Naruto coldly while the Sandaime looked at Kakashi, who nodded in understanding, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm ordering your powers sealed away and your mind wiped of all these events. Within a Month's time, you will be brought back to Konoha looking like you did before, and we will tell the other Rookies that your change they witnessed here was the result of Orochimaru's doing that had dangerous aftereffects if left unchecked," said the Sandaime with Naruto's eyes narrowing at him.

"What makes you think I'll let you do all that? What even gives you the right to do it in the first place?" said Naruto while the Sandaime's face became a scowl.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha and you are one of its Shinobi. My _subordinate_. My word is law and you will respect my decision," said the Sandaime in a more authoritative voice.

"You are a disgrace to your position old man. You are not worthy of the hat and robes you wear," said Naruto before moving quickly and disabling Kakashi with quick spin strike to the Jounin's ribs with his elbow.

'Fast! But not fast enough,' thought Sandaime, as he moved quickly for a man of his age, and aimed for a pressure spot on the back of Naruto's neck.

Only for Naruto to vanish from his spot and the Sandaime found himself unable to find him. Until Naruto laughed, which caused the Sandaime Hokage to look up, and saw the boy hovering over him with arms crossed with a cruel smile on his face.

"You must think I'm an idiot in just standing still and letting you do all that stuff to me. Fool! Make no mistake, I will be at the Chuunin Exam Finals, I will fight Hyuuga Neji, and when I do...his life will end..._tragically_!" said Naruto before he was covered in a silver like fire that was his energy, shooting up through the tower, out of the tower, into the sky, and then to Kami knows where.

"What do we do Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi seeing the Sandaime Hokage sigh at this defeat.

"We must inform the Councils and Clan Heads of this. I must also contact Jiraiya and tell him what has happened," said the Sandaime Hokage with Kakashi nodding.

"You did what was right Hokage-sama," said Kakashi while the Sandaime shook his head an affirmative no.

"No. What I did was betray my late successor and his wife. I betrayed all they stood for and tainted their noble intentions in saving the village. Soon...Konoha will pay the price for its stupidity," said the Hokage before walking away and leaving Kakashi to his own thoughts on the matter.

This would not end well. Kakashi was sure of it.

(Omake-Naruto's Apartment)

Anko was at Naruto's apartment, people spying something flying to it that could only be Naruto, and decided to get some answers from the gaki before reporting to the Sandaime. After what happened in the Central Tower, the old man would want answers, and willing to bet the Third Hokage would give anything at the moment to know what happened to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

So with that thought in hand, Anko was at Naruto's door, and gave a polite knock before counting to 10 when kicking down the door would be the next choice of action. However, before that even happened, the door opened, and Naruto opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" said Naruto though he had an idea.

"Hey gaki. Can I come in or would you prefer talking to me in hall where everyone can hear us?" said Anko seeing Naruto shrug and move away from the door to let her in.

"Come right on in Anko-san. I have nothing to hide," said Naruto while Anko did just that.

"How do you know my name?" said Anko with a question mark before Naruto shut the door.

"You told us after the written test, remember? Went through a window? _Cut my cheek_?" said Naruto while Anko having that "Ooooh!" look on her face.

"Right. Now I remember," said Anko now being sheepish.

"So why are you here? At the request of the old monkey to find out more about me by any means necessary?" said Naruto seeing Anko shrug.

"More or less. Though I'm doing this more for my own curiosity since what I saw before the Forest of Death is completely different from the stud I'm looking at now," said Anko with a gleam in her eyes.

"So your curious huh? Just _how_ are you planning to get information out of me?" said Naruto, as he saw Anko smirk at him, and remove her trench coat to let her bust behind the fishnet shirt barely conceal what the secondary bit of clothing did on a slightly better scale.

"I have my..._ways_," said Anko, as she saw Naruto smirk further with his own eyes getting a gleam too.

"Then bring it!" said Naruto while Kyuubi inside of him was giggling perversely and while unable to send her chakra into the seal to strengthen his power further...she could increase his pheromone output.

Without further delay, Anko pounced on Naruto, and the young Uzumaki met the Special Jounin's challenge with joy.

(Many Hours Later)

The door to Naruto's apartment opened and a shaky Anko stumbled out. Her clothing was disheveled, the skirt ridden up on one side, and the Special Jounin's hair looked like it had been in a hurricane. She had a glazed expression on her face, which was a mixture of satisfaction, and tiredness that the kunoichi of the Leaf had not experience in a long time. Walking out slightly behind her was Naruto, who was wearing black pants, and shirtless at the moment with his tail waving about.

"Looks like I won Anko-chan. Remember, what happens in my home _stays_ in my homes, and that goes for _everything _we did," said Naruto seeing the woman nod slowly before giving the Special Jounin a tap to her butt with his tail and she just mumbled to herself while walking home.

"Yes Naruto-sama. What. Stays. Happens. Home. Rest," said Anko, as she made her way back to her own apartment, and ran into Kurenai.

"Anko? What in Kami's name happened to you? You look like you've just had a training session with Maito Gai in the middle of a sugar rush," said Kurenai, as she saw her friend walking like a zombie towards her home, and Anko letting out a giggle in the process.

"Good. Happened. Stays. Everything. Naptime," said Anko, as she entered her apartment, shut the door, and then use the last of her strength to collapse on the bed.

She may not have gotten the information the Hokage needed, but _damn_ did he know how to work her body, and Anko would need to have her energy tank refilled soon. All she needed was two weeks worth of rest, food, and lots of water due to dehydration would be settling in soon.

Oh yeah. Anko was drained.

In his apartment, Naruto was grinning like a madman, and looking at the black panties the woman left behind in her dazed like state.

"There is more ways to achieving conquest then just fighting," said Naruto while Kyuubi just giggled like a crazy woman.

_**"Just you wait Naruto-kun. When I get free, we're going to shake the planet, and it won't be from fighting each other,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she was in her more human form now, and cackling like a mad woman on a mission.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY A new story. I know. I know. Too many up and should focus on the ones I have. Well my mind couldn't hold off writing this one anymore so I did to get it out of there. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Saiyan Impressions

Naruto didn't really understand how he was able to fly at first, but just knew from what his mind was telling him to do on instinct, and the sensation felt so right. Like he was a bird, freed from its cage, and spread his wings to fly high into the sky. He was flying all over the place, from one country to the next, zooming at such an intense speed that by the time the sonic boom he made over one country was heard, Naruto was on the other side of the world, and making more of them. The more he focused on what he could do with his new found abilities, the boy felt more memories that were not his coming out, and had nearly overwhelmed him.

However, Naruto fought for control, focusing on doing things one step at a time, and just learning not to blow himself up with what he knew from instinct alone. He figured that a whole Month of learning how to control his powers for the Chuunin Exam Finals was a blessing in disguise and would be able get ready for his fight with Hyuuga Neji. Suddenly stopping in his training in the ways of flight, the blonde remembered what Neji had done, what the boy had said about losers always being losers, and saying Fate is Fate. It just was total _bullshit_! _IF_ what Neji said had ever been remotely true, which is was _not_, then Naruto wouldn't even be a Shinobi right now, and be a dead nobody just like everyone wished since his birth.

Well..._almost_ everyone. Hinata seemed to liked him for him.

The words made Naruto angry. He was so damn angry at that _prick_, his power had begun to rise, his power forming in a the form of silver energy, a storm was forming overhead, and even the ground began to shake. Letting out a yell that echoed throughout possibly half the world hearing it, Naruto unleashed his power, and feeling a need to vent it out on something worth hurting. Looking down, he just so happened to be over Water Country, which he also realized that this particular country held the Mist village where Zabuza, and Haku were from.

The memory of the two and their deaths brought even more pain to his heart. Naruto had hated what had become of the two before their encounter with him, having to sleep with one eye open, never knowing if you'll be killed at any moment by Hunter Nin from Mist, and all for not fighting for a sick Kage with a distaste for bloodlines. The mere thought of the Mizukage no doubt _laughing_ with at the news of Zabuza and Haku's death made the Saiyan blood in him boil to untold heights. Those two deserved better then what they got from that bastard of a Kage and Naruto had every intention of seeing to it the Mizukage understood that..._painfully_!

Flying downward, Naruto crashed down into the middle of a forest region not far from the Mist village, and sensed for power levels in the general area. Finding quite a few of them not far from his position, Naruto sensed they were in the middle of a fight from the spiking, and the sense of bloodlust slowly making its way to him. Curious, the blonde made his way to the fighting, seeing a red haired woman fighting a group of masked Shinobi, which Naruto knew from his own experiences in the Leaf to be ANBU, and had every intention of killing this woman.

"Pathetic," said Naruto walking towards the group and everyone was now looking at him.

"Who are you?" said one of the ANBU.

"Do you serve the Mizukage?" said Naruto seeing the ANBU look at each other while the red haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want to know brat?" said another ANBU.

"Because I want to rip his heart out and stuff it down his throat," said Naruto coldly while the ANBU tensed at hearing it.

"You have a bloodline, don't you? I can practically sense it off of you," said the ANBU with the Captain insignia on his right arm.

"Judging by the hate filled tone in your voice, you do work for the Mizukage, and believe in exterminating people with bloodlines. If there is one thing I truly despise, it is people like you, who hate others for being different, and think they should be slain," said Naruto while covering his body in silver energy making the ANBU back up in fear.

"Monster," said the Mist ANBU Captain.

"No. Not a monster. _Saiyan_!" said Naruto before he quickly vanished and in a flash had obliterated the ANBU before turning to face the shocked red head.

"Who are you?" said the woman in shock, awe, and fear.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and like you I've got a beef with the Mizukage that needs to be settled," said Naruto seeing the woman nod slightly and accept the hand he offered.

Though mere seconds later, the two were surrounded by another group of Shinobi, but they were different from the ones Naruto just killed, and seemed to ready to defend the woman rather then kill her. With a simple motion of the woman's hand, the group stood down, and lowered their weapons though they were clearly on alert should that command change.

"My name is Terumi Mei. I lead the resistance against the Mizukage and his supporters for sometime now. He's been trying to kill me for Months after learning I had not one, but two bloodlines, and won't tolerate someone like me being alive to oppose him," said Mei, as she saw Naruto was impressed, and she had to admit the gaki was quite the looker for someone his age.

She could only imagine what he'd look like a just a few more years.

"Then you just gained yourself a powerful ally. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Naruto seeing the woman smile at him.

"Before we continue this conversation further Naruto-san, I'm curious as to what is your reason for wanting the Mizukage dead?" said Mei while Naruto just seemed to lose all of their playfulness.

"Its because of the Mizukage that two people I respected had to leave Mist. Perhaps you heard of one of them? Momochi Zabuza," said Naruto with the group instantly having weapons at the ready and Mei was surprised to hear that name.

"And how is Zabuza and his rumored subordinate?" said Mei carefully while her men now looked ready to fight him.

"They're both dead. Haku went down protecting Zabuza from Hatake Kakashi's attack and Zabuza from his injuries before killing the backstabber that was his employer," said Naruto before he told Mei what happened, how the two had been his enemies until the end, and how it was unfair for them to die.

"I see. At least Zabuza got his revenge for the girl. But why do you blame the Mizukage for their deaths?" said Mei seeing Naruto shake his head.

"You miss understand. I don't blame the Mizukage for their deaths. I blame the Mizukage for doing everything that led to them leaving Mist and making their lives miserable since then. Running constantly from Hunter Nin, never truly being able to breathe for letting down your guard even once could bring about death, and living off the scrapes life throws just to get by. They both deserved better then that," said Naruto seeing Mei nod and once again command her forces to stand down.

"I knew Zabuza well before he left. In fact, he could have sold me out, but chose not to, and for that I've done my best to misdirect Mist Hunter Nin until recently. The Mizukage caught on and decided to dig around before learning what he needed to send them after me," said Mei seeing Naruto nod and then grin.

"Well this is your lucky day Terumi Mei. Not only does the Mizukage fail to kill you, but he now has to deal with me, and I am not in the mood to be _merciful_!" said Naruto coldly at the end.

"I believe you, but you also need to know he's a Jinchuriki, and has the incredible power of the three-tails at his command," said Mei while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"The three-tails? That's it?" said Naruto with Mei looking surprised by how casually he brushed off the fact the Mizukage was a Jinchuriki.

"This is no time to be arrogant Naruto-san. The Mizukage is powerful enough without the demon's power, but with its demonic chakra under his command...," said Mei, but was silence when Naruto unleashed his power, and it kept rising higher then the three-tails ever was when free.

"The three-tails is _nothing _compared to me nor is its jailor. You want the fighting to end and bring stability to this land...I can do that easily," said Naruto, as the ground shook, the sky flashed with lightning, and scaring the crap out of those around him.

And just as quickly, the power he generated left, and all was calm again.

"And...in exchange for this generous action," said Mei having regained her voice after a short few minutes.

"Nothing much right now. Just come see the Chuunin Exams in Konoha in one Month's time and make it known you're the new Mizukage. I can tell you're going to be a much better one then the current jerk so that's all I really want right now. A Kage, who will look out for everyone, and not just the majority since the majority is not always right," said Naruto with Mei nodding and knew that she knew he meant more to that then he was willing to admit.

"I can do that," said Mei, as she saw him smirk at her, and the red head at to admit...she was a bit turned on.

"Are your forces remotely ready for a fight?" said Naruto seeing Mei think over the size of her forces.

"Most of them are ready, but we're lacking the power to fight off the Mizukage, and the number of those loyal to him is still higher then our own," said Mei with Naruto's smirk growing.

"Get your troops ready Terumi Mei. The strength you need has just arrived and you're looking at him," said Naruto before turning around and heading for Mist.

"Terumi-sama, are you sure its wise to trust this kid? I know he's powerful, but we hardly know anything about him, and the risk is very high," said one of her Shinobi.

"I know it is, but we can't delay any further, and Yagura needs to fall now. If we don't act, the chance to kill him will not happen for a few more years, and even then such a fight will have its drawbacks. The only reason we won't be invaded by rival villages is due to being our country being a continent unto itself and it takes time for them to get here with any sizeable force. This kid will do the hard work for us and from I felt of his own power...I honestly think we can win with him on our side," said Mei, as she saw the man nod, and had to agree that the boy's power was something he had never felt before.

"I'll get our forces ready," said the Shinobi before heading off to get the others.

(In Mist Village)

Yagura was feeling uneasy, as he had felt that power somewhere in Water Country rise up out of the blue, and it was something out of this world to him. To make matters worse, he could feel it coming this way, and wondered if it was another Biju seeking to expand its territory. It was possibly, but this power felt different. Very primal, yet focused on just heading in the direction of the village, and did not change course.

"Prepare the village's defenses at once," said Yagura, as he saw his ANBU nod, and leave to carry out his orders.

No sooner had the Mist ANBU left, an explosion was heard at the gate, and the power the Mizukage had felt earlier was back. The sound of fighting was heard in the village, as his Shinobi were fighting whatever had made its way here, and when Yagura arrived on the scene he was surprised to see it a just one person. A boy with a monkey tail from what he saw with it being used to smack one of his Shinobi through a building. How could a boy have so much power inside of him? Was he a Jinchuriki too? Sent by his Masters to crush the Mist because so many losses over the years had weakened them significantly? Maybe. Possibly.

"Judging from your robes, you're the current Mizukage, and the teme responsible for the suffering of the people in this country with bloodlines," said Naruto with Yagura nodding his head.

"I am. Who are you? Are you a Jinchuriki? A weapon sent by your Kage to kill me and conqueror Mist?" said Yagura while Naruto just laughed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and yes I am a Jinchuriki just like you. I'm also from the Leaf, but the Hokage didn't send me, and no I am not weapon," said Naruto seeing the man's eyes widen slightly.

"Konoha? From what I know, they defeated Kyuubi, and since you admitted that you are a Jinchuriki then that means the Kyuubi is sealed inside your body," concluded Yagura, as it made sense given how the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago, and that would be sealed by the Yondaime Hokage.

"Correct. Since then, I've been through a whole bunch of crap because of idiotic people that think they know better, and that I should be put beneath them. Not for long though," said Naruto grinning at Yagura.

"So you intend to unleash Kyuubi's power upon me," said Yagura with Naruto laughing once more.

"Are you serious? Can't you tell? This isn't Kyuubi's chakra your feeling right now. This is _my _power!" said Naruto, as he let out a mighty yell, and shot his power up making the ground shake around them.

'This power. Its beyond anything I've ever felt before. What is he?' thought Yagura, as he gathered up his own power, plus the three-tail's own, and tried to match it against Naruto.

Sadly for Yagura...it wasn't enough.

"You think that demon in your gut is going to save you Mizukage? Nothing you have at your disposal can stop me from getting justice for the lives you _ruined_!" said Naruto, as he saw the faces of Zabuza, Haku, and even Terumi Mei in his mind suffering at Yagura's hands.

"So what if I did ruin lives like you claim? Those people deserved to die for what they are. They're freaks of nature with powers that do not belong in this world," said Yagura, as he brought out his weapon of choice, and attacked with a downward slash.

Naruto caught the weapon, broke it, and hit Yagura with an open palmed strike that sent the three-tailed Jinchuriki back. A large group of Mist Shinobi converged on Naruto at that point, but his power was too much for them, and obliterated each one from existence. Those that weren't blown away were taken down by Naruto's fighting style, which was in reality Bardock's way of fighting, and moving on instincts. He broke bones, busted heads, and slammed others into nearby buildings.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" said Yagura, as he unleashed a powerful Water Jutsu at Naruto, and it crashed into the boy dead on.

"Thanks. While I don't mind a shower, I'd prefer to have one in the normal fashion, or go to the hot springs," said Naruto, as he had yet to move from his spot after the Jutsu hit him, and looked unimpressed by the attack.

"Die!" said Yagura, as he unleashed the three-tail's chakra at Naruto, who dodged to the demonic chakra, and instead charged his fellow Jinchuriki head on.

"You first!" said Naruto, as he hit Yagura in the face with his knee, followed by a punch that slammed the Mizukage into the ground, and then finally finishing up by taking to the air before with a blast of energy that obliterate the entire area around them.

Descending to the ground, Naruto looked at his handy work, seeing that the village had taken a bit of a beating from the blast, but nothing a little elbow grease, and hard work wouldn't cure when rebuilding what was destroyed. Letting out sigh, Naruto saw many of the Mist Shinobi that he hadn't hurt, or killed backing away from him in fear of facing such a powerful foe.

"You did it," said Mei, as she appeared with her forces, and saw the devastation Naruto had brought down on Mist.

"I aim to deliver Terumi-san," said Naruto, as he bow his head to her, and begins to walk out of the village.

"I'll see you at the Chuunin Exams," said Mei seeing the Saiyan stop and turn his head to smile at her.

"I'll look for you there. If by chance I'm not, assume its anything foul play was involved, and don't believe anything the Sandaime tells you...Mizukage-sama," said Naruto, as he shot up into the air, and shocking many of the Mist Shinobi while taking off with a streak of silver energy being left behind.

"Such a strong boy. One day, he'll be an even stronger man, and when that happens...I will make him mine," said Mei, as she could see it now, and the blush that formed on her face matched the hair on her head.

"Graduations on being the Mizukage Madam," said one of Mei's loyal subordinates by the name of Ao.

"Thank you Ao, but now is not the time for celebration, as we have a lot of work to do, and only a Month to get it done before the Chuunin Exam Finals come around," said Mei while Ao frowned in confusion.

"If I may Terumi-sama, Mist doesn't have any of its Shinobi participating in Chuunin Exam Finals so there is no need for you to attend, and...," said Ao, but an icy stare from Mei made him stop, and felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Our ally, who is responsible for succeeding ahead of schedule is participating in them in _one Month_, I want my position in being the new Mizukage of Mist to be strong enough by then that I can leave the village to see him, and if its not...I'll just have Naruto-kun kill you," said Mei before her face goes from cold to sweet with a smile and goes skipping off to Mizukage Tower while Ao can only sweat drop.

'Wait! She said the kid was participating in the Chuunin Exam Finals? Then the kid is ranked a Genin? Oh Kami!' thought Ao, as his Byakugan Eye hidden behind the eye patch had felt that power, and the realization that the adult version of Naruto would be even more powerful brought icy shiver up the man's spine knowing how this could play out for him with Mei clearly having thoughts about the boy that would one day become a man.

An idea of what Ao would face should he fail to complete his leader's orders appeared in his mind.

(Ao's Pictured Outcome)

_"Forgive me for missing the Chuunin Exam Finals Naruto-kun. Ao-teme dragged his feet and I was held back by my duties as the new Mizukage on account of his incompetence,"_ _cried Mei into the blonde's shoulder and Naruto comforting her._

_"I understand Mei-chan. I don't blame you. I blame your subordinate and I don't like to see such a beautiful woman cry because of his stupidity," said Naruto, as he comforted her, and glared at a frightened Ao._

_"Really? You don't hate me?" said Mei with Naruto smiling at her._

_"No. Of course not Mei-chan. Now your subordinate on the other hand...do you have a suitable replacement in the event of his death?" said Naruto while Ao began to sweat even more out of fear._

_"Yes. I had to in the event he died during the Rebellion against Yagura," said Mei before she got a kiss on the forehead by Naruto and the blonde turned his attention to Ao._

_"That's all I needed to hear. Don't worry though Mei-chan, I'll help you until your new subordinate is broken in, and who knows...maybe we can spend time in your office __**after hours**__!" said Naruto while shooting energy at Ao, who was doing his best to dodge the explosive orbs, and crying out for mercy._

_"Oh Naruto-kun you say the sweetest things!" said Mei, as she held onto his left arm, and watched him blow up Ao while gushing as he did it._

(End of Pictured Outcome)

"I have work to do," said Ao, as he moved like the Kyuubi, and the Shinigami were both after him.

(Konoha Hospital-A Few Days Later)

Naruto landed on the hospital roof, as he felt that landing in front of the building on the ground where the public would see him wasn't the smartest move, and decided that the stealthy approach in seeing Hinata was best. Of course, he forgot that the floor Hinata was where the more severe patients rested had doctors, and nurses running around to get the injured back on the road to recovery. Once they saw him, they screamed in fear, and took off to find a Shinobi to report his whereabouts so they could take him away.

Upon reaching Hinata's room, he stopped to hear voices, or rather what was a voice of a man in the room putting down the girl that had fought so bravely against her own cousin. Silently opening the door, Naruto saw Hyuuga Hiashi berating his eldest daughter for losing to a Branch family member, and that such an act was unforgiveable in the eyes of the clan. Hiashi was so into his tirade about how Hinata was a failure, how she would watch her cousin kill the "demon brat", and remove the demonic taint that had plagued Konoha for too long.

"Are you listening to me Hinata? Or are you too deep in your own little world involving that _boy_?" said Hiashi with his eyes active, as he stared at Hinata, who was in no real condition to face him, or his harsh words that demanded she crumple like a cheap folding chair being sat on by a Sumo Wrestler.

"Do you enjoy putting your own daughter down Hyuuga?" said Naruto with Hiashi quickly spinning around to see him while Hinata gasped at seeing him.

"_You_! Get out of here before I show you just how lethal a Hyuuga can be," said Hiashi while fighting back the pain his eyes felt when seeing the boy's energy shining brightly in front of him.

"Spare me the theatrics Hyuuga Head. You have neither the right nor the power to end me with your skills. I can see those eyes of yours are straining to even look at me when active. What makes you think they can help land a lethal blow at close range when they can barely help you look at me now?" said Naruto while Hiashi looked livid despite the fact his words were true.

"I'll kill you boy. I do not need my eyes to destroy your heart with my Gentle Fist," said Hiashi while Naruto smirked at him.

"I'm sure you'd love to try," said Naruto while motioning Hiashi to come at him.

"Die boy!" said Hiashi, as he had to deactivate his eyes when moving forward, and aimed for Naruto's heart.

However, Naruto was neither in the mood to deal with such a fool, nor did he want to at the moment, and simply dodged the strike before breaking the man's arm. He then kicked the man literally in the ass and sent Hiashi flying into the wall to leave a body imprint before the man fell onto the floor.

"I have a better idea, tell your dumbass nephew he's next, and to pray I'm in a good mood when we fight!" said Naruto before shutting the door on him and turning to face Hinata.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata, as she buried herself more under the covers, and looked away from him.

"You're sorry? For what?" said Naruto walking over to her and sat down in a nearby chair after pulling it over to him.

"For being weak in front of you while my Father was here. I wanted to say something. I really did, but...I don't...," said Hinata, as she looked away from him, ashamed of her own shy nature, and not sticking up for herself.

"I know. It just proves how strong you were fighting Neji. If your Father treated you like this most of your life, then its no wonder you've had confidence issues, and hesitant to do anything. You're always afraid to do anything knowing your Father will most likely hate any decision you make regardless of whether its right or wrong," said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga girl nod since that was true regarding her Father.

Nothing she ever did pleased him. She could be named Hokage and he would put her down in some manner.

"I don't feel very strong," said Hinata with Naruto just smiling at her.

"Physically, you are as you should be, and recovering from your injuries. Mentally, you should feel a bit better, and a weight being lifted off your shoulders," said Naruto while Hinata looked confused.

"I should?" said Hinata with confusion.

"Of course! You fought and held your ground. Almost everyone expected you to give up after hearing Neji's words. Yet you stayed," said Naruto seeing Hinata shake her head.

"I only stayed because of what you said to me," explained Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.

"Sometimes we need helpful push in the right direction to get started on the path we wish to take. There is no shame in that. I experienced it with Iruka-sensei and him pushing me in the right direction in believing in myself," said Naruto seeing Hinata was shocked at hearing such words from him.

"Even you?" said Hinata with shock showing on her face while Naruto smiled.

"Even me. Everyone gets a push in the right direction now and then. The Yondaime didn't just become the Hokage overnight. He probably had a foot kick him in the ass multiple times before even becoming a tenth of what he was," said Naruto seeing Hinata nod since she knew that was true.

"I just wish my Father understood that," said Hinata while Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt he will Hinata-chan. Just rest and train in getting stronger when you're feeling better. You got the stuff needed to become a great warrior. All you need to do is believe in yourself and you'll be half way there," said Naruto before turning around to leave the room.

"Do you believe in me?" said Hinata seeing Naruto look back at her.

"If I didn't believe in you Hinata-chan...I wouldn't be here telling you otherwise," said Naruto before leaving the blushing girl to her own thoughts.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi with Gai also beside him on his way to see Lee.

"What do you want Cyclops? I'm going to see Lee now," said Naruto before turning to face the man currently glaring at him.

"The Hokage demands your presence..._now_!" said Kakashi making the boy know this was not up for discussion.

The Hokage had convened the Councils and Clan Heads within the hour of Naruto's act of _rebellion_ against the Third. Stated how the boy won his match, which no one even thought was possible given Naruto's level of skill they _knew _he possessed from his years in being a Genin, and Kakashi's own reports on the blonde's progress in the team training they had together. Not that Kakashi ever trained him in anything with the exception of tree walking, which wasn't much in itself due to the Jounin's favoritism, and bias against the young Uzumaki. Still, this sudden change in behavior, physical appearance, and the _tail_ he apparently sported brought about quite the uproar.

Hiashi wasn't happy either, as he had heard how Naruto had _inspired_ Hinata to fight Neji, and the Hyuuga Clan Head did not appreciate it one bit. Hinata had been weak, spineless, and an overall failure when it came to the standards of the clan. If Hinata couldn't fight her _Branch family_ member for a cousin without such clear hesitation beforehand, then she was _unless_, and should just be banded as one for the end result making the Main family appear weak. It could inspire the Branch family to rise up, Cage Bird Seal be damned, and overthrow the current hierarchal structure the Hyuuga Clan was founded on from the start.

The Sandaime told them Naruto fully intended to participate in the Chuunin Exams to fight Neji, which made the various governing bodies with the exception of most of the Clan Heads pound their fists in anger, and demand boy be denied. Give it someone else, even one from another village just to show the brat that they would go so far in denying him the right to advance by giving the opportunity to someone else not from the Leaf. The Sandaime told them such an act would get the attention of the cliental and the many Daimyos from other lands asking too many questions on the changes to the roster. While they could keep things under wraps for a time, Daimyos had resources of their own that could easily find out the truth, and thus make things worse for the village.

For now, it was better to have Naruto participate with the potential clients thinking he was a loyal Leaf Shinobi, and then handle the boy afterwards with a cover story they could sell.

"Oh, _now_ the Hokage gains a spine? Did the Councils give it back to him for this one day only?" said Naruto seeing Kakashi's eye narrow at him.

"That's enough Naruto. Come with me. You can visit Lee later," said Kakashi about to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Touch me and you lose an arm. That is not a theat. It's a _promise_!" said Naruto coldly while Kakashi hesitated for a second and clearly gauging just how real the threat really was.

"The Hokage wants you in his office in 5 minutes Naruto. Don't be late," said Kakashi while Naruto just scoffed.

"No promises Master of Tardiness," said Naruto walking away to Lee's room with Gai beside him.

"Lee was grateful for your intervention when I spoke to him last Naruto-san," said Gai with Naruto nodding and reaching Lee's room.

"I owed him for actually giving a damn. He tried to dig me out while others just walked away. I don't know what you think of me Gai, but I am a warrior of honor, and when I owe a debt to someone...it gets paid in full," said Naruto seeing Gai nod.

"If that is how you feel, then I have a proposition to make after speaking with Lee, and will benefit for your match against Neji," said Gai seeing Naruto look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" said Naruto seeing Gai shake his head no.

"Neji maybe my student, but I am not allowed to teach him Taijutsu, and I know only so much about his bloodline that his clan allows in order to give some kind of training. He spars against Lee, but Neji doesn't understand that Lee is able to hold his own against him with his handicap of not being able to use Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu due to the lack of chakra reserves," said Gai with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"Well...regardless of your reasons for helping me with my match with Neji, I'll accept it since Taijutsu is something I'd like to work on, and just need to know when to show up at what time," said Naruto, as he felt his fighting ability was great, but something honed in the ways of close combat, and refined with finesse would be better then the brawling one he was using now.

His Saiyan instincts once more telling him that.

"Lee! My youthful student, you have a visitor, and soon to be a fellow student learning the Flames of Youth!" said Gai while Naruto held back the tick mark on his forehead.

"As long as there is no spandex involved in the training...and no touching the hair!" said Naruto with his soon to be teacher reluctantly agree to that.

"Its good to know there will be another student of Gai-sensei aside from myself. Once I am healed, I would be honored to be your sparring partner, and trusted friend," said Lee, as he extended his hand, and Naruto took it without hesitation.

"Same here Lee. Rest up because you're going to need it when we do got at," said Naruto, as he shook the boy's hand, and left the room.

He was about to find the nearest window to fly to the Hokage Tower when a noise caught his attention and the blonde Saiyan decided to investigate. Kicking down the room door, Naruto saw the girl Tsuchi Kin being taken away by three masked Shinobi with the kanji for Root on them, and turned to face him in realization they had been caught.

"It's the demon," said one masked Shinobi holding Kin's right shoulder.

"Take him. We'll bring the demon to the rendezvous point and to Danzo-sama he can be conditioning to be his weapon," said the leader of the group with Captain rank on his sleeve.

Before the Shinobi in the room could carry out the order, Naruto was upon them, kneeing one Root Shinobi in the gut that sent him through a wall, crushing another after punching the masked face with his fist, and finally stared at the leader of the trio. The man had a kunai to Kin's neck, as she struggled with what strength her body possessed, but it was difficult due to the sedatives given earlier, and the blade to her throat wasn't helping much.

"I'm almost late to an appoint with the Hokage so I'm feeling merciful right now. Drop the girl and walk away. If you don't...you die!" said Naruto while forming a silver ball of energy in his hand.

"I'll take my chances and leave with her," said the Root Captain, as he glanced at the window behind him, and knew the timing for leaping out would need to be just right.

"Your funeral," said Naruto before moving too fast for the Root Captain to see, grabbed the hand with the kunai in it, watched with amusement while the fool struggled against his strength, and slowly moved the limb away from Kin's neck.

"That's...impossible!" said the Root Captain before crying out in pain when his arm was viciously broken and kicked into the wall while Kin fell to the floor.

"According to who?" said Naruto before blasting the Root Shinobi to pieces and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please don't leave me," said Kin, as she didn't have the strength to fight right now, and was afraid to be left here all alone.

Naruto stopped and turned to face the frightened girl. His Saiyan side told him to forget her, as she was weak, and should fend for herself. However, Naruto ignored it while he came to terms with what the girl was asking of him, and considered his options. On one hand, he _could_ leave Kin here to be picked up by Sound, or whoever those Root Shinobi worked for with the most likely fact being he'd never see her again. _But_ on the other hand in terms of principles, if he did that, then Naruto would be no better than the bastard that screwed him over in life, and the Saiyan was not about to become like them. He'd kick their ass and most like kill them...but never stoop to their pathetic level of abandonment of another person when they needed it.

His Saiyan pride wouldn't let him let him be like them.

Picking up the girl, he went to the window, and took to the air before making a quick stop at his apartment to put Kin on his bed. Finding some of his old, yet clean orange colored clothes since Kin was wearing only a hospital gown, he threw them onto the bed for her to wear, and headed for the window once more.

"When you've recovered enough to move, wear that since its all I've got right now, and don't try leaving since it will only get the attention of those that tried to take you earlier. When I come back, you will tell me everything I want to know, and if you lie if only once to me...I'll throw you out in the street to be taken by more would-be kidnappers. Do you understand?" said Naruto seeing Kin nod weakly, as she knew her life was in his hands, and to betray him would mean facing the Saiyan's wrath.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she clearly remembered him from the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, coming in with the scrolls, and headbands of the Shinobi that he found in the Forest of Death after her team's encounter with his own.

"Naruto will do for now. I wouldn't eat anything in the fridge. I haven't been here for about a week so if you're remotely hungry, then I suggest you suck it up, and wait for my return with something edible," said Naruto before going out the window and into the sky without another word.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"He's late! I knew Kakashi should have just taken the boy and brought him here," said Koharu seeing Homura nod in agreement.

"After what he did to Hiashi at the hospital, the boy should be imprisoned, or executed for his actions against the Clan Head," said Homura, as he had heard from Kakashi how Hiashi had to be hospitalized with a broken arm, and a concussion to go with the various bruises that had formed on his body from hitting the wall.

"Considering how Hiashi treated his own daughter, I'd say the teme deserved the beating, and the Uzumaki gaki deserves a medal," said Tsume, as she was proud of Naruto for doing what he did, and stood up for the shy Hyuuga girl.

"How can you say that Tsume? Your own son was beaten by the demon!" said someone on the Civilian Council.

"My son knew the risks in fighting someone. Besides, Kiba needed a kick in the ass since he was getting a tad arrogant, and I won't stand for that," said Tsume, as she had spoken to Kiba about who he lost to, and that being arrogant had played a part in his defeat.

"I heard Uzumaki-san has changed quite a bit. I'm curious to see if the rumors are in fact true," said Shibi, as he had heard from his son that Naruto was very much different then before, and that Shino's own insects were terrified of the power the boy had displayed.

"His demon powers are manifesting and the seal is weakening. Jiraiya-sama, we order you fix the seal, and lock away the boy's powers after his arrival," said Homura, as he saw Jiraiya leaning against the wall, and deep in thought.

"Why don't we wait until the gaki gets here before doing anything. From what I've heard, the gaki has a tail like a monkey instead of a fox's like I was expecting when told of the changes, and if approached in a more diplomatic way could help us find out the changes to his body," said Jiraiya seeing the Sandaime Hokage's two former teammates grumble at hearing his opinion.

He also wasn't pleased with how the village treated Naruto. Truth was, Jiraiya wanted to take the boy with him, teach Naruto like Minato wanted, but the Sandaime had been so damn insistent that gaki stay here in the Leaf, and instill a sense of loyalty. Of course, the Sannin had no idea that the method used when agreeing with his former sensei involved barbaric means of abuse, and down right cruelty that would have the boy's parents come out of the Shinigami's belly to kick the ass of every moron that had a hand in this grand scheme of theirs.

"Smart move. Clearly you have more brains then they do," said Naruto, as he flew into the room via the open window, and glared at the idiots that were discussing his future without his say in the matter.

As usual!

'That's him? No wonder my son lost,' thought Tsume, as she saw the gaki had gone from orange jumpsuit runt to full blown primal like alpha material, and had to make a mental note to inform Hana so she approached the boy with caution due to her never even being around an alpha male.

The last thing Tsume needed was her daughter seeking the blonde Uzumaki out at night and then getting knocked up soon after.

'Curious. According to my hive, Naruto-san's power holds no traces of Kyuubi, and yet it is still making them nervous,' thought Shibi, as he saw how calm, and in control Naruto was despite this overwhelming power flowing through him.

"You will show us respect demon!" said Homura while Naruto scoffed.

"And by what right do you _deserve_ respect from _me_?" said Naruto while seeing the fools the Hokage surrounded himself with seething.

"We are your betters! You will show us respect and submit like a whipped dog should," said Koharu was while ignoring the growl from Tsume while Naruto just laughed.

"My betters? And here I thought you fools didn't have a sense humor. You all sit there, behind this table, hands clasped in front of you on it, glaring at me with your beady hate filled eyes, and basically saying submit to our demands because...I sit here! You think that your position gives you _power_ over me? The kind of so called 'power' you possess is not the kind of power needed to even make me nod my head in your direction. Its not even power," said Naruto seeing the Councils pounding their fist in anger, glaring at him further, and saw the Hokage looking to Jiraiya for help.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down before you all break a blood vessel. Naruto, the Sandaime had me come here because he feels the seal holding Kyuubi is weakening, and is influencing you in some way. Being a Seal Master and the sensei of the Yondaime Hokage I need to inspect it to ensure that's not the case," said Jiraiya while Naruto now turned to face him.

"You taught the Yondaime Hokage? You were his sensei?" said Naruto curiously while taking a step toward the Sannin.

"What? Didn't the Sandaime tell you? I'm not only his sensei...I'm your Godfather too!" said Jiraiya with a smile, but it left when the Sandaime winced, shaking his head, and the look on Naruto's face looked like it could blow up a mountain.

"My..._Godfather_?" said Naruto, as he took another step towards the now nervous man, and the Sannin looked again at the Hokage currently looking away.

"Y-Yeah! I was supposed to take care of you after everything with Kyuubi, but the Third Hokage had convinced me that you'd be safer under his watch, and protection from any potential enemies," said Jiraiya while Naruto let out a deep growl of anger before turning his head and glared at the Hokage.

"Did the old fool tell you of my life in the village growing up? Did the fool tell you of the abuse I had to endure under _his watch_?" said Naruto seeing the old Hokage not looking him in the eyes.

"Just recently," said Jiraiya while he saw Naruto gauging his words for a lie.

"And what is _your_ opinion of how he handled things? Do you approve?" said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya look at the Sandaime, then back at him, and then giving his form a once over.

"You look healthy!" said Jiraiya while trying to lighten the mood.

"He had no part in that. Even I don't fully understand the sudden change I went through," said Naruto, as he kept seeing memories of different places, _worlds _even with different kinds of beings, some strong, and some weak fighting him.

"It's the fox! The fox is breaking free. Seal his power away Jiraiya!" said Homura, as he stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto like he had just confessed to killing off the entire Uchiha Clan instead of Itachi.

"Sit down Homura. There is none of the Kyuubi's chakra coming out of him. Its almost like its being...blocked?" said Jiraiya, as he knew given the nature of the Yondaime's seal, there should be some kind of small output of the fox's demonic power, and thus prove the seal was doing its job.

"Blocked? Impossible! How can you possibly say that? He is the Kyuubi!" said a member of the Civilian Council.

"Oh, so _you_, a simple civilian with _no experience_ in the Shinobi, or the Sealing Arts in general knows more about the seal the Yondaime used then _me_? A genuine Seal Master and the _sensei_ of the Yondaime Hokage? Please do share your infinite wisdom about the seal on my Godson and its purpose," said Jiraiya seeing the man open his mouth to say something, but found he couldn't, and just shut up before sitting down.

"So that's what snake did," said Naruto more to himself then Jiraiya.

"Snake? You mean Orochimaru?" said Jiraiya with some growing concern knowing that while sealing wasn't up there on Orochimaru's list of prodigal skills, the man did know enough to mess with functioning ones to the point where they did little, or none of the things its creators designed them to do.

"Yeah. He hits me hard in the gut with his hand and I'm soon out of it. Next thing I know when waking up is someone buried me alive and my so called teammates left me for dead in the Forest of Death. So much comradely and bonding as a team, isn't that right you old fool?" said Naruto seeing the Sandaime look away while Jiraiya glared at the Hokage for not telling him that part.

"Naruto, I need to see what Orochimaru did to your seal, and fix it before it before what he did possibly becomes harmful to your body," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto gauging him for lies and deceit on his part.

"I suppose. But know that if you are trying to do something that will take away what has been a blessing to me then a curse...I'm going to beat you within less then an inch of your life," said Naruto before he sat down in a nearby chair and raised his shirt so Jiraiya could carefully inspect it.

"That's what he did. Orochimaru blocked off access and basically disrupted your chakra from functioning properly," said Jiraiya, but still found it interesting that such a seal overlapping the original was not working like it was intended, and the boy changing into what he was now.

"Remove it," said Naruto simply knowing the sooner it was off the better.

"No! The Kyuubi's power must be denied to him. That is the only way the brat can stay in the Chuunin Exams!" said Homura, as he glared at the boy, who glared back, and let out a primal growl.

"We will compromise," said the Sandaime at last while Naruto glared at him.

"And by compromise, you mean trying to screw me over..._again_!" said Naruto while the Hokage just ignored him.

"Jiraiya will train the boy for one Month, _but_ he will not undo Orochimaru's seal over the Yondaime's own, and will checkup on it every week leading up to the Finals to ensure that nothing is wrong with it," said the Sandaime seeing the people in the room nod at the idea while thinking without the Kyuubi's healing abilities the boy could be badly injured.

"I have a better idea. Jiraiya fixes my seal or I rip your heart out," said Naruto while he glared at the Sandaime.

"You border on treason Naruto," said the Sandaime with a warning tone in his voice.

"No more then you did with me when you told everyone about the Kyuubi and then tell them to do something they had no intention of doing in regards to keeping silent about the fox. How many people did you actually _punish_ for breaking that law old man? From the way the Councils here call me names that reference to the fox sealed in my gut, not to mention the people in the village themselves, I think you _don't _enforce it at all, and just let them get what they want at my expense," said Naruto before lowering his shirt and getting off the chair despite Jiraiya's protest.

"That's not true Naruto," said the Sandaime, but the boy quickly grabbed the table that in a sense connected all the various branches of Konoha's government together, and threw it up through the ceiling like it was ball filled with air.

'Such strength! It rivals Tsunade! But...Naruto doesn't know how to do that and the seal Orochimaru made should be disrupting chakra output so control needed to use that level of strength is impossible in a Genin,' thought Jiraiya seeing it with his own two eyes.

"_Is it_? The people in the village hated me for over a decade, yet when I asked why they did after less then _half_ of that time had gone by, _you_ told _me_ it was something that wasn't my fault, and that they would stop if given time. Well old man...they _didn't stop_! Not once! No doubt I have you to thank for that in the first place and telling me _not _to fight back or else bad things would happen from _my _actions," said Naruto while the Third Hokage scowled.

"You didn't!" said Jiraiya looking at the Hokage, who didn't meet either one in the eye, and yet his eyes did not show guilt.

"Oh, but he _did_! I may not have understood the reason why he told me that back then, but now...now I do understand, and its taking all my willpower right now not to obliterate his body," said Naruto before turning around and walking away.

"And where do you think you're going demon?" said Koharu in a stern voice of a woman that didn't like seeing someone turn away from her like she was insignificant.

"I don't have time for your decrepit bullshit or the politics behind it in seeking to control me like some animal on a leash. I'm going to train for the Chuunin Exams and I'm going to kick the crap out of everyone I face there. It doesn't matter if I'm facing Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, his Father, the Hokage, or even the Yondaime back from the grave. Do you know why that is? BECAUSE I JUST DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" said Naruto before flexing his power and causing half the room to be destroyed by it before flying off.

If Jiraiya was serious about fixing his seal, then the Sannin would do it, and not complain after Naruto gave him a good beating for his involuntary neglect. After all the man could have visited every so often regardless of what the Sandaime told him.

"This is an outrage! We order you to seal up the boy's power and then throw him away in prison cell to rot until we can safely extract the Kyuubi to put in a much more..._obedient_ vessel," said Koharu while Jiraiya shook his head.

"You idiots just don't get it. Only an Uzumaki can hold Kyuubi's power and even then it has to be an infant with a Seal Master of my level or the Yondaime's even to make such a thing happen. I like living so me sacrificing my soul to the Shinigami is completely out of the question. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my Godson, and fix his seal so it can go back to absorbing Kyuubi's chakra again," said Jiraiya, as he leaped out the window, and ignored the shouts of the fools there trying to command him.

(Naruto's Apartment-Sometime Later)

Kin had finally gained complete control of her body, as it was no longer sluggish from the sedatives those so called doctors gave before the Root Shinobi came in, and tried to take her away. They had been talking about taking her to someone named Danzo, who was going to help his "business partner" in acquiring Kin for something important, and involved the Chuunin Exam Finals. Kin didn't know what it was, but the only person she could remotely think of that would want her for anything was Orochimaru, and even then the Sannin no doubt had plans for doing something nasty.

'I'm not his pawn anymore. I won't be used by him like that,' thought Kin, as she sensed someone powerful headed her way, and quickly hid in the shadows of the room just in case it was an enemy.

"You can come out Kin. I brought some food," said Naruto, as he took out an apple from the bag in his hand, and tossed it to the girl.

"So how'd it go with whatever it was you were doing after dropping me off?" said Kin, as she hate the apple quickly, and was tossed another before wolfing that one down too.

"Neither bad nor good. Now why was it those guys tried to kidnap you from the hospital? And don't lie to me. I've had enough people do that already and I'm not in the mood for someone else doing it to me again," said Naruto seeing Kin nod before he put the bag of food down on his kitchen table.

"I don't know why they needed me. Just that they served someone named Danzo. I think the man is someone in your village and he's pretty high up to have Shinobi working for him," said Kin while Naruto scowled at the name.

"I think I know who he is. I'll have to ask a source who knows Konoha history. What else do you know?" said Naruto with Kin thinking things over in her head.

"I know they were going to meet up with Danzo and his 'business partner'. I think...I think they were referring to Orochimaru since...," said Kin while not finishing the sentence.

"Since you served him in terms of entering the Chuunin Exams for a mission of getting through the Forest of Death that would allow him set his plans in motion. Whatever he's planning, the Chuunin Exam Finals will be his target, and you were meant to be used as a sacrificial pawn to make it happen. Danzo will have to come up with an excuse for not successfully acquiring you and if he can't...a sacrifice of his own will be made to ensure their combined plan succeeds," said Naruto with Kin now looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?" said Kin curiously.

"Because its what someone does to prevent a partnership from falling apart when you do not want it to just yet. Its strategy pure and simple. You have a partner in crime, he gives, and takes while you do the same in return. Working together to achieve the same goal in taking down a village, but the thing about partnerships is they don't last very long when the objective they worked together in completing is a success. One will turn on the other so the other doesn't share. The other will expect it, succeed in preventing the betrayal from being a success, _or _the betrayal will succeed with the victor getting _all _the spoils," said Naruto with Kin looking surprised by this.

"And how do you know _that_?" said Kin with more curiosity in her voice with a hint of skepticism.

"Because I've been around these people my whole life. They betrayed the Yondaime by trying to control me through abuse and the power sealed within me. They'll betray each other within and without of the village for that single yet potent word that brings about a person's desires. _Power_!" said Naruto before moving to the wall by his window, put his hand through it, and pulled what he caught from the other side.

Which was Jiraiya of the Sannin and the man's neck in his hand.

"Wait! Wait! I'm on your side gaki!" said Jiraiya while feeling like he was caught in the vice grip of his old teammate.

"You have funny way of showing it by spying from outside and I'm not laughing!" said Naruto with his grip on the Sannin's throat not lessening in the slightest.

"Sorry! Its part of my profession. I'm a Spy Master and like all things when it comes to spying we have to stay out of sight," said Jiraiya while pleading with his eyes for Naruto to let him go.

"You're also suppose to be my Godfather and that is suppose to takes priority over just about everything else you may be skilled in. Or did the thought of checking up on me ever cross your mind?" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya wince at his words.

"I was busy with my spy network during that time. Sensei wanted me to protect Konoha from outside threats and gave me reports on your activities in the village. I thought they were accurate when they stated you were happy," said Jiraiya while feeling the grip on his throat get tighter.

"Perhaps you should focus your spies inward at the village _itself_! I take it from what you heard outside that there is a conspiracy aimed at taking down the Leaf?" said Naruto with the Sannin _finally _being freed from his grip and gasping for air.

"Yeah! The man you heard the girl here name Danzo is the Sandaime's former rival for the position and commanded the Root Shinobi Division that worked from the shadows before sensei ordered it to be disbanded. He feared them being loyal to Danzo over that of himself and wanted them reintegrated back in Konoha's general Shinobi populous. To many, Danzo is considered a diehard patriot of the Leaf, and believes any potential threat to Konoha must be killed without hesitation," said Jiraiya while Naruto scoffed.

"And you believe this man would give up such a thing? Being the leader of an army like that is not a power one tends to surrender lightly and I think the man is spiteful enough to keep it working in secret long enough to get what he wants," said Naruto and Jiraiya just nodded in agreement.

"But why work with Orochimaru?" said Kin, as she knew the man hated Konoha, and if this Danzo character was Konoha's most loyal Shinobi...why join his supposed opposite?

"Because Danzo's views of Konoha are the opposite of the Sandaime's own. Danzo wants cold, emotionless, and fanatically loyal Shinobi of the village with everyone's rights that aren't to be limited so they are only a little higher up then that of slaves," said Jiraiya, as he knew that the man's ideas of what Shinobi should be had been a major influence on the Second Hokage's decision to make Sarutobi Hiruzen his successor, and it had eaten at the old war hawk ever since then.

"Personally, I don't care for either Danzo, or the Sandaime Hokage right now. What I do care about is kicking the crap out of Hyuuga Neji and anyone else that stands in my way. So are you going to help me? Or are you going to stand in my way?" said Naruto looking Jiraiya dead in the eyes while Kin watched the staring contest between them.

"I'm not your enemy Naruto. Rest assured, I will help out anyway I can, and fixing your seal being the start of it," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto nod.

"Let's do this outside. I have a feeling what you intend to do is going to cause a lot of damage to the surrounding area and while I don't like this particular dump...its all I've got for now," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya frown at that.

"Forget this place Naruto. I know a place where you can stay and she can join us. I'll need to know everything about Sound and what Orochimaru's planning," said Jiraiya while the blonde just nodded.

"Fine," said Naruto, as he picked up Kin, and then surprisingly Jiraiya before taking to the air for the secret location needed to keep away from unfriendly eyes.

The latter of the two passengers screaming like a little girl.

(Omake-Naruto's Apartment #2)

Kurenai had heard Naruto was back in the village and had seen Hinata before throwing her good-for-nothing Father out of the girl's room while in need one himself. She had seen Anko earlier too, looking like she had just tortured Orochimaru to death in a room where time, and space had no meaning for either one. Though the appearance Anko was now sporting when Kurenai saw her made the Jounin wonder what the Special Jounin had been up to before then.

Knocking on the door of Naruto's apartment, she was greeted to the sight of the boy being shirtless, hair wet, and in a towel to indicate he had just got out of the shower. Kurenai for her part had to fight the blush that was no doubt appeared and regain some form of control over the brain that controlled talking.

"Can I help you Kurenai-san?" said Naruto, as he had been drying off when she knocked, and saw her fidgeting slightly with a red face that reminded him of Hinata.

"Um...I...I uh...," said Kurenai, as she saw Naruto's body was well muscled, and her mind was currently trying to reboot the section of the brain that she was trying to use right now with little success.

"That's not exactly a sentence," said Naruto while Kurenai's mind that handled morality decided to intervene and kicked the talking part of the woman's system to get it working again.

"Sorry Naruto-san, its just your current state of clothing being nonexistent has that affect on women," said Kurenai before mentally slapping herself at saying that while Naruto just smirked.

"Its all right. You kind of caught me at a moment between getting dressed," said Naruto while Kurenai just nodded in her head and thinking the same thing.

"May I come in Naruto? I need to talk to you about Hinata and what you did for her when she fought her cousin," said Kurenai, as she saw the young Saiyan nod, and let her enter after moving away from the door.

"I don't mind. Come right on in," said Naruto before shutting the door and locking it.

(Hours Later)

Kurenai stumbled out of Naruto's apartment, looking ragged, disheveled, and all around looking like she went through an intense training session like no other. Her dress was in a state of threatening to come off, the Jounin's hair look like it had been hit by a Lightning Jutsu, and drool coming out of the woman's mouth with a limp when walking.

Much like Anko had done.

"Kurenai? What happened to you?" said Asuma seeing the state his secret girlfriend was in right now before the woman just stopped and turned to look at him for a second.

"Its over between us. I'm seeing someone else now," said Kurenai before walking in her zombie like state away from a shocked Asuma and found herself at a bench where an equally exhausted Anko had been sitting.

"You too huh?" said Anko seeing Kurenai look at her.

"How did you know?" said Kurenai seeing Anko give her a weak smile.

"He was getting ready to take a shower right before I left," said Anko while Kurenai just looked at her with bugged out eyes.

"Well...that explains it. Um...should we tell anyone about this?" said Kurenai seeing Anko raise an eyebrow at her.

"And ruin the best sex of our lives?" said Anko seeing Kurenai nod.

"Good point. Share?" said Kurenai with Anko nodding and grinning.

"Share," said Anko while shaking the woman's hand in agreement.

(Naruto's Apartment)

"And now Anko's panties won't be so lonely," said Naruto, as he put Kurenai's in the drawer with Anko's, and went to take _another_ shower.

_**"Cure this seal! I want out! LET ME OUT SO I CAN FUCK HIM!" **_cried Kyuubi, as she howled in fury at being denied, and vowed to make him hers the moment she was out of his stomach.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! Another update. You guys REALLY love this fic. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Saiyan Workout

When Naruto landed at the training area Jiraiya was able to guide him to while blocking out the man's screaming, he put Kin down gently, and threw the Sannin onto the ground before putting a finger in his ear. Looking around after doing that, the blonde Saiyan was able to assess the area Jiraiya wanted to work with on, and see it was designed for privacy when training.

It was perfect.

"You didn't have throw me down so hard gaki," said Jiraiya while rubbing his butt to get the soreness out.

"And you didn't have to scream like a little girl halfway here," said Naruto while Kin just giggled since the man had screamed like a little girl.

"No respect," said Jiraiya while Naruto removed his upper clothing so they could look at the seal and Kin had to look away with a blush on her face.

"Welcome to my world. Now fix this damn thing," said Naruto, as he was going to make Jiraiya work off 12 years of neglect, and it was starting right now.

"Okay! Okay! Don't be so impatient," said Jiraiya, as he gave Orochimaru's handiwork over the Yondaime's, and then removed it with the Five Elemental Unseal.

"Wow! That feels..._better_! Like...like a dam was destroyed and my power is overflowing in me," said Naruto, as he felt the Kyuubi's power surging through him, and seeing the Sannin leap back with Kin also keeping a fair distance.

"So...you're not going to explode?" said Jiraiya while seeing the boy being covered in energy and it was concerning to say the least.

"Give me moment. This is a lot of power I'm feeling right now," said Naruto, as he was fighting for control, and the ground shook with storm clouds forming in the sky above.

"Oh crap! Run the Hell!" said Jiraiya, as he grabbed Kin, and ran since the tall tale signs of destruction of an area were upon them.

With a loud roar, Naruto covered the area energy, and yet still fought for control over what felt like another presence trying to control him. However, the boy wouldn't let this power go to his head, and called upon all his willpower to not let this consume him. As he retracted the power back into his body, Naruto felt a part of him swelling with pride over being able to do it, and the Uzumaki wondered if that was Kyuubi...or something else responsible for the changes in his life.

Before he could think anything further about it...Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Well that was certainly interesting," said Naruto, as he got off the ground looked around his current location, and found himself seeing it was a bit technological for his tastes.

Where the Hell was he? And why did it seem partially familiar?

_**"This way,"**_ said a demonic voice that Naruto decided to follow and walked through the path in front of him with doors automatically opening for him until reaching the source of the one calling him.

"Why am I not surprised," said Naruto seeing the form of Kyuubi sitting on a throne of sorts, but behind a cell with energy bars, and it was clear from the joy on the vixen's face that she was happy to see him.

_**"Come now. I can't **__**all**__** the credit. I want to, but sadly I can't, and is it really so bad seeing your mind like this? Before it was sewer filled ankle high with water! Right now the place looks great, its much more inviting, and a much better improvement," **_said Kyuubi, as she saw Naruto looking around, and took the time to admire his form.

"How exactly did this happen?" said Naruto, as he kept the surprise of Kyuubi being female hidden, and yet it wasn't much of a surprise from the start.

It was like he already knew.

_**"You haven't figured it out? I know when Bardock merged with you to complete all the things we did to alter your genetic makeup to become a Saiyan, but it seems the seal that the Sannin put on the Yondaime's also prevented a full merging, and only now you're feeling a true sense of familiarity,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw him look at her now, and had his full attention.

"Bardock? Yes. That names sounds...familiar," said Naruto, as he could feel more of the memories of the man invade his mind, showing him the greatness of the Saiyan Race, and how they had become great warriors in their own right.

And then finally...how they were wiped out by a being afraid of their potential.

_**"So you know now how they fell. Such a shame really. Despite them being arrogance they had such potential in their dimension to be great. Bardock only learned what they could become too little too late and by the time it was too late...well I don't need to tell you how **__**that**__** turned out,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw Naruto frown at her, and knew to tread carefully with him.

"That sudden surge of power I let out. It was you wasn't it?" said Naruto seeing Kyuubi nod since there was no point in denying it.

_**"Guilty! Though in all honesty, I kind of had to do that since you were backed up with so much of my chakra, not to mention Bardock's own baggage after the merging that if I didn't...well you would have exploded, and most likely taken a large chunk out of this world that would have made it die a slow painful death. **__**Your**__**welcome**__** by the way,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she was sharpening her nails now, and looking at him with the intention of hearing the thank you from his mouth.

"What happens now?" said Naruto while Kyuubi now had a look of anger on her face for being denied the simple two words she wanted from him.

_**"What happens now is I break out of this seal, out of your body, and then tear your monkey ass to pieces!" **_said Kyuubi, as she launched chakra through the seal at Naruto, but he batted it away, and flexed his own power back at her.

"Don't bother making threats you can't keep Kyuubi! We both know this seal won't let you go all out and even if you did...your power is still no match for mine," said Naruto with Kyuubi gritting her teeth.

_**"Insolent monkey! The only reason I help you out is because it is a necessity. Given the chance, I'd kill you, and all those that actually saw you for you. I'd know just where to start too and it would be that Hyuuga girl who is always blushing whenever she's in your presence. I'd make her my little slave girl first. Make her a regular carpet licker too before whoring her off to perverts that have thing for the submissive slaves. Then go after that ramen stand place where they actually fed you instead of ripping you off with spoiled food or kicking you out with a nearly chopped off limb from a butcher's knife. Let's see...I could boil the man in a ramen stew, then have the girl make it before she serves it to me, and **__**then**__** serves me below the waist like a good little pet she'll make"**_ said Kyuubi, but before she could even think further on the matter, the vixen was hit by a lot of killer intent, and felt Naruto's power rise him.

"Speak about them or anyone else I know are worth protecting Kyuubi and I swear on my Saiyan blood the last thing you see me do is rip out all _nine _of your tails before hanging you with them," said Naruto, as he wanted Kyuubi to know just how serious the threat was to her being by his hands, and was not going to tolerate the demonic fox's actions.

_**"Fine! Fine! Though I wouldn't make such threats if you were more respectful to me for unblocking your system once the Sannin fixed what the other one did,"**_ said Kyuubi though in truth her threats were in fact empty since she did like her container and to see him filled with such passion when it came to protection what he loved was quite a turn on.

"I don't give such things out to demon fox's, who made my life miserable for her stupid attack on the village, and then does one thing positive in my life to combat the negative," said Naruto seeing Kyuubi look sad when hearing that.

_**"I deserve that. Truth is, I never wanted to attack your village in the first place, or be sealed into you either for that matter. If you **__**must**__** know, the blame for my attack was in fact by the hands of Uchiha Madara, and his damn Sharingan Eyes,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"And I should believe you...why?" said Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him.

_**"I'll show you everything from that night you were born. Your Mother was so happy before then. Kushina would go on and on about having a boy. Minato thought she was going to have a girl, but Kushina knew from her own Motherly instincts building up inside, and if there is one thing I've learned in my long life is to never bet against an Uzumaki no matter what,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she showed him that day, leading into the night, and how Madara had come for them while somehow finding out about the location of where the pregnancy was going to happen with Kushina's seal weakening during that time.

"My Father was...the Yondaime Hokage?" said Naruto in disbelief while the Kyuubi nodded and watching the memory unfold even when Madara used his eyes on her.

_**"Yes. Both married of course so you're not a bastard child like those adults kept telling you all those years ago. Though to be honest when looking back at this memory, I do wonder just **__**who**__** sold out your family, and allowed Madara to do what he did? There are only a small group of people, who knew what was going to happen, and they were all high up in the government food chain. Now, if **__**I**__** were the Yondaime? Those ANBU would have been chosen at the last minute to ensure no one got information out of them. Now, aside from the Yondaime, Kushina, and the ANBU in the room...who else would know?" **_said Kyuubi, as she replayed the memories of she had while in Kushina up to how things happened several times, and saw Naruto watching the feed intently.

"The Sandaime," said Naruto coldly with narrowed eyes while they stared at the old woman with his Mother during the pregnancy while around the ANBU.

_**"Huh?" **_said Kyuubi while watching what he was watching.

"That old woman. I've seen her in a picture with the Sandaime. I asked about her once and the old man had an angry look on his face for the tiniest of seconds before telling me it was his wife. How she died around the time I was born," said Naruto seeing Kyuubi raise an eyebrow at him.

_**"But why would he sell out your parents like that? Not to mention his own wife?"**_ said Kyuubi, as she saw him trying to figure it out, and knew that he knew the theory didn't make sense.

"I'm not sure he did, but I can damn well bet he blames me, or you rather for the death of his wife. As for the betrayer to my parents...it had to be someone who knew. I need to know about all the people, who knew of the location, and where my Mother intended to be that night," said Naruto before looking at Kyuubi and seeing the vixen nod since she wanted the jerk too.

She actually liked Kushina. The woman had spunk for a red head and human.

_**"Well there is **__**one**__** person you can ask. The Yondaime's sensei no doubt checking you over to ensure your not dead right now and if I'm trying to take over,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she knew the Sannin was probably having a fit, or heart attack over what he just saw the boy do.

"Then I'll go ask him. Oh and Kyuubi?" said Naruto seeing the vixen look him dead in the eyes.

_**"Yes?"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy smile at her.

"Thank you," said Naruto before vanishing from his mindscape to the real world.

_**"Damn he's going to be a looker in a few years. Just about every girl his age, around it, and even slightly older women are going to want a piece of him. Its not fair!"**_said Kyuubi, as she wanted to throw her own temper tantrum at being locked away, maybe even destroy a mountain here, or a country there depending on what her line of sight aimed was locked on at the moment.

She'd find a way out and when Kyuubi did...? The world was going to be rocking from her actions with Naruto within _seconds_ of being free.

(Real World)

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up you dumb blonde baka!" said Jiraiya before kicking Naruto in the face..._and_ was rewarded with the pain equivalent to feeling of kicking the jagged edge of a mountain barefoot.

Not fun.

"Sorry. I was having a chat with my tenant. She's been most helpful in answering a few of my questions about my life that were kept away from me," said Naruto before looking at Jiraiya hoping around on one foot and cursing him for having a thick skull.

"What did you learn Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she had been awed by his power, and how he commanded it to return to him without it brining his mind to insanity.

"Who my parents were. Who interfered in my Mother's pregnancy. _And_ that someone in Konoha sold them out to the teme that tried to let Kyuubi free in the first place," said Naruto while Jiraiya stopped dancing around and looked at him in shock.

"You know?" said Jiraiya while Naruto glared at him.

"Yes. Of course, I'm sure it was something you were sure to mention to me...right?" said Naruto with Jiraiya laughing nervously.

"Uh...well the Sandaime felt you weren't going to learn about that until much _later _in life and could defend yourself from the enemies your parents made in the last war. Kumo had tried to kidnap your Mother and Iwa is not exactly a place that loves your Father like the Leaf does," said Jiraiya while Naruto scoffed.

"Well I'm strong enough now. More then enough. Did you know where my Mother was going to be when the time came for my birth?" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya nod his head.

"Few did. Tsunade was ordered back to help with the delivery, but she came back too late, and the Sandaime lied to her stating her own living relative on her Grandmother's side was dead. The ANBU were last minute. Picked by your Father himself. There was the Sandaime Hokage, his wife, Hatake Kakashi, and the Shinobi Council though those two old bats were just given a general area since they were high enough to know just not the actual location due your Father not trusting them.

"It was them," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya frown.

"What do you mean Naruto?" said Jiraiya while sensing the boy's anger rising with his power doing the same.

"I mean they sold my parents out to Uchiha Madara!" said Naruto with Jiraiya looking at him in shock.

"But...he died! Years ago fighting the Shodaime. Surely you can't be serious?" said Jiraiya while the look in Naruto's eyes told him the boy was _deadly _serious.

"Kyuubi showed me her memories of the year of my Mother's pregnancy and that night when Madara struck. He killed the ANBU and the Sandaime's wife. No doubt that is the reason behind the old bastard's hatred of me. He talks about the village being narrow-minded and that they would let go of their hatred of me one day in future. That old senile bastard's a _hypocrite_!" said Naruto making a ball of energy and launching it at the nearby forest region.

Destroying a large chunk of it in the process.

'Not to self: Do not anger Naruto to make him throw one of those at me,' thought Jiraiya having seen the smoke and dust clear to see the devastation.

"I'll deal with that Uchiha in due time. Right now, I'll focus on the Chuunin Exam Finals, and training for them," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya nod in agreement since Madara was so far off right now you'd need a super enhanced Byakugan Eyes to see him, and that was if you were lucky!

"So what do you plan to do for training?" said Jiraiya curiously.

"I'm going to be training with Maito Gai in Taijutsu. I want to refine my skills and he's already offered to help. You're going to help too, but in a different way, and on a much larger scale," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya raise an eyebrow at him.

"Me? How?" said Jiraiya pointing at himself.

"First, you're going to teach me about seals. What they can do, how can they go, and I want to focus on using them for holding things down," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya scratch his head in thought.

"Holding things down? Like weights? Or do you want to know about gravity seals?" said Jiraiya with that perking Naruto's interest.

"Gravity Seals. I know Maito Gai and Rock Lee use weights. I want that plus the skill to use Gravity Seals and how to increase them," said Naruto with Jiraiya shrugging since there was no point in denying the kid on account natural talent for sealing was in his blood from his Mother's side of the family.

"Sure. Meet me here tomorrow in the afternoon. I'll be digging around for information on who _exactly_ knew of your parents secret location. I know you suspect the two old crows from the Shinobi Council, but it never hurts to cover all bases, and since I can't trust the old man due to his own reasons for hating you...I'm going to move a bit more discreetly then usual," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto nod.

"I also need a new place to stay. I refuse to live in that shithole I called a home even if it does have _some _kind of sentimental value," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya nod.

"Fair enough. Follow me. I'll take you to your family home," said Jiraiya, as he along with Naruto, and Kin followed him to the Namikaze Estates not far from their current location.

"Nice!" said Naruto with a grin on his face while Kin looked at it with awe.

"Yeah. No one has been in it since Kyuubi's attack so expect things to be a tad dusty," said Jiraiya before leaving the two Genin behind to handle things.

"Thanks a lot you lazy bastard," said Naruto to himself, but Kin heard him, and giggled since it was true.

"I will do the cleaning up Naruto-sama. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me," said Kin while Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"You don't have to be my maid Kin. I can take care of myself," said Naruto though she saw him shake her head.

"Its not that Naruto-sama. Its just...I don't want to continue being dead weight while I'm living in your home and doing absolutely nothing," said Kin, as she had felt like dead weight, and needed to do something other then just mooch off of him.

"Fair enough. Though I will be assisting in the cleaning too. It's a big house and its too much for one person to do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he created a small army, and Kin was shocked to see so many copies of him.

Things were looking up for the two of them.

(With Maito Gai-Sometime Later)

"Are you sure you don't want to wear this Naruto-san?" said Gai holding green spandex that Naruto could only assume was in his size.

How that was even possible Naruto didn't know. Personally he didn't want to know.

"I'm sure. Trust me," said Naruto while trying to be polite as possible while holding back the desire to obliterate the thing in the Jounin's hand.

"Very well. I also spoke with Jiraiya-sama earlier and he said you wanted to wear heavy weights mixed with Gravity Seals," said Gai, as he produced leg weights, and threw them to Naruto with the weight in them being several hundred pounds each.

"Not bad. I can use these. Both filled to the max with the heaviest weights around?" said Naruto, as he put them on, and felt himself moving slower then usual.

"Yes. When you see Jiraiya-sama later today, he can add on the Gravity Seals, and make them even heavier," said Gai, as he now got into his fighting stance, and Naruto did the same.

"Don't hold back Gai-sensei. The harder the training the better," said Naruto seeing Gai nod in understanding.

The boy had a Month to learn his Taijutsu and he wanted to learn it the hard way just like Lee did.

Watching the two from a safe distance, Tenten watched the two spar against the other, and while Naruto was clearly holding back he was still taking hits from the more skilled Taijutsu Master. Though the thing that impressed Tenten the most was how well Naruto had adapted to Gai's level so easily and wondered just how far the blonde could go in such a short time. Of course, Gai had yet to remove _his _weights, but she knew that he would do that only when Naruto had adjusted to this level, and not a second sooner.

'It's a shame I have to train with Neji. Oh well. There will be plenty of times for me to watch these two spar,' thought Tenten before sighing and heading off to meet with Neji for his training.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had a spar like this that got the blood rushing and deep in the back of his mind the blonde knew why. He never really had a spar like this before, as Kakashi would either have him do chakra control exercises, or leave the blonde to his own devices. Not to mention Naruto didn't know that there was no one to spar with in hand to hand combat much less one he could trust not to use it as an excuse to beat him to death. But with Gai being his Taijutsu instructor, the blonde didn't have to worry about that, and could enjoy himself in having this fight.

Eventually the two fighters had gone at it for what seemed like hours and by that point it was finally time to call it quits since Naruto had to meet with Jiraiya soon. Still, it had been a productive day, as Gai left him scrolls to know the stances better, to use Shadow Clones to have them test out the stances, and the original Naruto would spend time with Jiraiya.

(With Jiraiya)

"About time you got here. I was about to think Kakashi's tardy behavior had rubbed off on you," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto scowl in anger at the mention of the Cyclops.

"I was enjoying my training session for once with a competent Jounin sensei. Sue me," said Naruto while Jiraiya grumbled something like "smart ass" before approaching him with a book on an introduction to sealing.

"Look at this book later on today. It's a basic guide into sealing. Your Mother's side of the family were naturals with the art so this will help get things moving. Now let me see those leg weights of yours so I can put some Gravity Seals on them and take these wrist bands too. Once I activate the ones I put on your legs, they'll activate too, and thus make things more difficult for you to move around. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean even Gai and Lee aren't _this _crazy and those two have done some pretty weird stuff if what some of the other Shinobi have told me," said Jiraiya, as Naruto put on the wrist bands, seeing the Gravity Seal markings on them, and waited for Jiraiya to finish working on the leg weights.

"Trust me. From what I know of the Saiyan Race from Bardock's memories, their planet had gravity _ten_ _times_ that of ours, _and _they also wore weighted armor to further add to increasing their strength when not in combat," said Naruto while memories of Saiyans in such gravity appeared in his mind.

"That's insane in itself. Well I'm done. Gravity Seal 20 times activate!" said Jiraiya, as he activated the Gravity Seal, and Naruto almost kissed the ground had he not reacted fast enough.

"Perfect! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a workout regiment to do, and not enough time on my hands to get things done," said Naruto, as he began doing pushups, and Jiraiya just watched the blonde in shock since he never expected the boy to be _smiling_ after that.

'Something tells me this kid's personal workout regiment is just getting started and make Gai's look tame,' thought Jiraiya while making a Shadow Clone to watch over the kid and went out to do Spy Master stuff.

(Hours Later)

'Holy shit! This kid is still going!' thought the Shadow Clone of Jiraiya, as he had been watching the boy do pushups for 5 hours straight, and not once did Naruto stop.

Even Gai or Lee would have stopped at this point with all the weights on their body.

"I should have done this with those two exercise nutcases a long time ago. I almost regret pulling pranks on people. _Almost_. Of course, I probably still would even after meeting them, and just worn weights to make things more interesting when being chased," said Naruto with a grin on his face, as he was nearing _50,000 pushups_!

'Naruto running around in green spandex talking about the Spring Time of Youth? AH! No! Get out of my head! Think perverted thoughts! Think perverted thoughts damn it! Uh uh...Tsunade in a bikini? Not enough. Uh...Tsunade naked under a waterfall? Better, but still not enough. Uh...uh I know! Tsunade having hot lesbian sex with that Mitarashi Anko chick. Oh yeah. Much better,' thought the Shadow Clone of Jiraiya while Naruto finished his pushup and quickly leaped to his feet though he appeared to be struggling to stay up at first.

"That was a good first start," said Naruto seeing the Shadow Clone of Jiraiya just look at him like he was crazy.

"A good first start? You just did _50,000 _pushups with weights and Gravity Seals on top of them! What more could you want to do now?" said the Shadow Clone of the Toad Sannin with Naruto grinning at him.

"What else after doing so many? I'm going..._TO EAT_!" said Naruto and flew off to his old eating place while the Shadow Clone of Jiraiya face planted himself on the ground before going "poof".

The real Jiraiya felt the memories of his Shadow Clone and his eyebrow twitched at the boy's statement about food.

(Ichiraku Ramen -At the Moment)

Ayame had only heard rumors of Naruto's transformation, some claiming he was showing his demonic form now, and was planning to go on a rampage. Killing people, maiming them, offering innocent maidens up as sacrifices to some demonic God in Hell, and trying to open a portal into the demonic realm. Ayame thought they were being stupid of course, as she had seen Naruto put up with all their crap, and not once even attempt to do those things despite being more then entitled to should the opportunity present itself.

'Poor Naruto. No matter what he does, they put him down, and do everything in their power to keep him down,' thought Ayame before a "_swish_" was heard and what she when to see her latest customer made the woman's jaw drop.

"Hey Ayame-chan. Give me all the ramen you got. All of it! I'm hungry. _Really_ hungry," said Naruto while Ayame just stared at him in disbelief while unsure of what to make of his new appearance.

"N-Naruto?" said Ayame, as she saw him sit down, and couldn't believe the change in the boy.

"In the flesh. Now about that order of just about all the ramen in back," said Naruto while Ayame's Father came out from the back.

"Naruto? Holy crap! What happened to you?" said Teuchi, as he sees Naruto looking like someone you don't want to mess with in a dark alley, and if you did...you were screwed.

"My body basically got an upgrade. I'm strong, faster, and better then ever before! That also includes my stomach," said Naruto before that same organ rumbled angrily for food and actually shook the ramen stand.

"You're serious? All the ramen I've got? How could you even afford it? Even if some of the bowls were on the house...it would be too much!" said Ayame, as she saw him grin, and knew he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Simple. Send the bill to Jiraiya of the Sannin," said Naruto with Teuchi looking at him with eyes nearly popping out of his sockets.

"To Jiraiya of the Sannin?" said Teuchi in shock at hearing who to send the bill to for so much ramen.

"Yeah. Jiraiya's my Godfather. If the man complains...tell him this is a form of payment for 12 years of neglect in his duties," said Naruto with grin on his face.

"And if he doesn't do it?" said Ayame with Naruto's face becoming deadly serious.

"Tell Jiraiya he either pays you in money or he pays me with his balls being ripped out his ass. It shouldn't be too difficult a choice. A piece of his male pride? Or money," said Naruto seeing Teuchi go pale at the mention of balls being ripped out part.

"Does he even have the money for it?" said Ayame knowing that while Jiraiya probably got quite a sum of money over the years, but to pay for _that much ramen_...it was quite the fortune.

"You know those perverted orange books Hatake Kakashi and other Shinobi read all the time?" said Naruto while Ayame frowns and Teuchi grins.

"Oh yeah! Real popular among the men of the world," said Teuchi with a chuckle while Ayame had an angry look on her face.

"You mean the _perverts_ of the world," said Ayame knowing what she'd do if Kakashi came in here with that book in hand.

_Slash_! Off with his hand, the book, and maybe something _else_ too while she was at it.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin is the _author_ of those books and I imagine he's made a fortune with them over the years," said Naruto smirking and saw Teuchi's eyes became dollar signs with Ayame having an evil smile on her usually innocent face.

"Of course! After all a Godfather should treat his Godson to at least _one_ all you can eat ramen special and no one eats ramen like you do Naruto," said Ayame, as she was going to enjoy sticking Jiraiya with the bill, and laugh when he had his heart attack that would bring about the end of Icha Icha Paradise.

The young ramen waitress mentally let out an evil laugh with thunder and lightning in the background at seeing the end to such perverted smut. Her Father was picturing all the money Jiraiya would give them and they could expand their business in making it larger to hold more customers with enough left over to retire. Hell, Teuchi was willing to do just that, and let Ayame run the store in his place with a whole staff.

"I agree. All the ramen Naruto can eat and then some!" said Teuchi, as he was making the food for Naruto, and saw the blonde eat it faster then ever before!

And that was saying something! Soon Naruto was eating them faster then Teuchi could make, bowls piling up for all to see, and it was drawing quite a crowd. While many did not care for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, they did become amazed at how much he was able to stuff his face, and eat so much ramen without puking. Even the Akimichi, who were watching this were amazed, impressed, and slightly afraid at the sight of bowls that told all that saw them that Naruto's stomach surpassed all. Within a span of three _amazing _hours of making ramen, Teuchi found himself _completely_ out of the food in all of its forms, and means of making it. Everything from beef to miso ramen were no more and the belly of Naruto was showing itself to be bulging with the stomach being very happy at eating so much food.

"Damn that was good. A few hours exercising and I should have all this fat turned back into muscle in no time!" said Naruto, as he patted his belly, and let out a massive burp that shook the entire area around him.

"That...was the most _sickest_ and most _horrible_ display of eating I have ever seen," said Shikamaru, who had been a witness to the event with Choji, and saw his teammate just staring at Naruto.

"I, Akimichi Choji bow to your stomach Naruto, and submit that no one member of my clan can match its greatness," said Choji, as he bowed before Naruto, and Shikamaru just felt flat on the ground with a slight twitch.

'Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru while Naruto just laughed and patted Choji on the back.

"Thanks Choji. Now I have to work off all this extra weight with some light training. I think I'll make an army of Shadow Clones and do 8 hours of nonstop Taijutsu practice," said Naruto before flying off into the air to a training ground while Shikamaru just saw the blonde fly away and then look dumbly at Choji now sporting that same look.

"Did he just call 8 _hours_ of nonstop Taijutsu practice _light_ _training_?" said Shikamaru seeing Choji nod.

"That he did," said Choji while Shikamaru looked back into the sky where Naruto had flown off too.

'Since when does Naruto train like Maito Gai on steroids?' thought Shikamaru before deciding for his own mental health to let the matter drop for now.

It was just too troublesome.

(With Jiraiya-Sometime Later)

Jiraiya was happy. He got some research done, his Godson was training for the Chuunin Exams, and the Gods above were content to let things stay that way. If there was one thing Jiraiya knew how to do was not make waves when there was no point to making them.

"Jiraiya-sama?" said a Chuunin appearing in the bar the Sannin had decided to have a drink in while enjoying this moment of tranquility.

"Yeah that's me," said Jiraiya turning to the Chuunin, who handed the Toad Sannin a very large compressed receipt of some kind, and a large number at the bottom.

"Uzumaki Naruto told the owner of Ichiraku Ramen that you would pick up this bill for him," said Chuunin, as he just bowed politely, and left the stunned Jiraiya to see the _exact _total of the bill.

"WHAT? NARUTO!" yelled Jiraiya, as he saw the long..._very long_ bill, and the amount that was apparently owed before looking at the note at the bottom.

_P.S. Naruto told us you are his Godfather and owe him 12 years for your neglect. Don't fight it. You can't._

'Damn that brat and his guilt trip!' thought Jiraiya, who knew this huge bill would break a lesser man's bank account, the years of living like a hermit, and letting his fortune build up from his books barely made a dent in his wallet.

Still...did the gaki _really_ have to hit him with this?

(Namikaze Estates-A Few Weeks Later)

Naruto had really gotten into the spirit of things when it came to his training, which had involved sparring with Gai, learning the Art of Sealing from Jiraiya, and yet as the Exam Finals were only a few more days away the blonde felt like there was something missing in his training. Like a piece of his Saiyan heritage that Naruto should have learned, was right in his reach, and yet...was completely over his head.

But what was it?

"Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she saw him sipping some tea, and found it strange that such an energetic individual could look so calm right now.

"Yes Kin," said Naruto, as he turned to face his _unofficial maid _(at her insistence while staying here), and saw the girl enter the living room area.

"There is a wonderful Moon out tonight. Would you...like to see it with me?" said Kin while she saw him stiffen at the mention of the moon.

"The Moon is out?" said Naruto while something in him began to feel like that should be important.

"Yes. Nearly full from what I can see. Maybe it is a full one," said Kin seeing him stiffen further and felt his power spike slightly.

"Kin, I would like nothing more then to look at the Moon with you right now, _but_ there is something about the orb in the sky that brings out a very..._dangerous_ part of my Saiyan side, and if I can't control it...will bring about your death," said Naruto seeing one of the memories of Bardock looking up at a full moon and changing into a giant ape like his fellow Saiyans.

"Oh! My apologizes Naruto-sama, I didn't know since you never showed it during your training, and with the Chuunin Exam Finals drawing ever closer...," said Kin, as she saw him rise from his couch, and just smiled at her.

"Its all right. I didn't even know about it until you mentioned the Moon being in the sky and have always gone to bed at night before it comes out. However, like you mentioned just now, the Chuunin Exam Finals are approaching, and I would be foolish to miss out on this opportunity," said Naruto seeing the girl looking concerned for a second since whatever power he intended to unleash could possibly destroy their home.

"How will you test out this new power Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she saw him smirk at her, and it made the girl's heart jump a little.

"By looking at the Moon at a safe distance from the house and the village. If I do lose the ability to control myself, the village will be annihilated, and that's not on my agenda right now...at least not yet," said Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Where are you going to test this new found power?" said Kin curiously.

"I'll find a spot. In the meantime, you stay here, and get some sleep," said Naruto, as he left the house, and took to the air while keeping his line of sight away from the Moon in the night sky.

'Must be some power if he's flying off somewhere away from the village,' thought Kin, as she wondered what the Moon had to do with his power, and just how dangerous it was.

(Day of the Chuunin Exam Finals)

The contestants participating in the Chuunin Exams were lined up, each one ready for the upcoming fights, and showing what they were capable of to the future clients of the world watching them. Of course, not _all _of the Genin now Chuunin potentials were lined up, as Naruto, Dosu and Sasuke had yet to show up for this event. While most of the people in the stadium watching in the stands cared little for Naruto (for obvious reasons) in terms of showing up, they _were _concerned for Sasuke, and the fact that he could be disqualified with the chance to become Chuunin being denied.

"Where's Naruto? And Sasuke? They wouldn't miss this event for the world," said Ino, as she saw Neji looking confident, and Gaara was...well just being Gaara.

"Gai-sensei has been training Naruto in Taijutsu for the entire Month. I doubt Naruto would do all that training," said Tenten, as she was sitting with the others, and noticed Hinata was looking increasingly worried.

After what Naruto did to her Father, the Sandaime had told Hiashi to hold off on marking his eldest with the Cage Bird Seal, and see how things progress with Naruto. When the Clan Head asked why, the Sandaime Hokage told him that Hinata had caught Naruto's eye, and to do anything to her might result in the blonde unleashing Kyuubi's power on the clan. In fact, the Sandaime proposed that Hiashi wait until _after_ the Chuunin Exam Finals were over, and Naruto was restrained before doing anything to Hinata in that manner. The last thing the Hokage wanted was for Naruto to go on a rampage and cause a lot of damage to the Leaf after such an important event that would make the enemies of the village smell blood from freshly made wounds.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji stay for the first match of the Chuunin Exam Finals," said Genma, as he saw the other contestants leave while Neji stayed, and waited for Naruto to show up.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto? I was told by a reliable source he would be participating today Hokage-sama," said Terumi Mei, as she had taken a seat to the Hokage's right while the Kazekage was on his left, and also wanting to hear an explanation.

"I don't know Mizukage-sama. I assure you, an investigation into this matter will be led by me should Naruto not show up, and a punishment delivered should proof of foul play be discovered," said the Hokage, as he had hidden his surprise at seeing the woman in Mizukage robes come to the Kage Booth shortly after the Kazekage arrived, and told them both she was the new ruler of Mist thanks to the help of a "great warrior".

'I bet. Probably feared Naruto-kun and have him locked away somewhere,' thought Mei, as she watched the Hyuuga stand proudly like he had gone toe to toe with a Kage, and won without breaking a sweat.

'Fool. All that talk and he doesn't even show up. Hinata-sama is an even bigger fool for believing in him,' thought Neji, as he waited for Genma to declare him the winner, and head into the fighter's box.

That was until the cries and shouts from people in surprise were heard with everyone now looking up to see Naruto shooting towards them like a falling start before flying around the inner part of the stadium in complete circles. The speed he was using was kicking up dust, dirt, and basically blinding everyone that was in the lower seats before gracefully landing on the ground barely 10 feet away from Neji.

"Am I late?" said Naruto with an almost evil looking grin on his face.

"You made it. Just barely though. What kept you?" said Genma seeing the blonde Saiyan grin.

"I have been busy training for this very day. I wanted to get everything _just right_ for the Chuunin Exam Finals and show _exactly_ what I'm capable of doing," said Naruto, as he was in black pants, armored combat boots with jagged greaves on them, and red t-shirt with various arm bands on both arms with silver bracers around each hand that went just past the wrist.

They also had weights and Gravity Seals on them along with special Expanding Seals used to make clothing stretch, which were used by the Akimichi for when they would increase their size, and prevent any kind of "clothing malfunction" from happening. He had studied the idea behind it, used the designs already used, and modified them so they would allow all his clothing to expand to even greater lengths when going into his Great Ape form.

Kyuubi knew about the transformation of course, but had decided not to mention it at all during his Month of training, which pissed the blonde off, and asked her why she didn't tell him about it. The demonic vixen wasn't sure if his body could handle the change due to her presence in him and with the Month getting use to his changed body seemed to be a much more important task for the Saiyan. She figured such a power should be known _after_ the Chuunin Exams when things had calmed down and could focus on it later rather then sooner. Naruto agreed on some level, but given he had a whole _Month_, which also included the night, and the Moon itself, the blonde told Kyuubi not to do that again, or he would make her life _very_ miserable.

"If you say so. Both Genin are ready? Fight!" said Genma with Neji rushing forward in his Gentle Fist stance to put an end to the showy blonde.

"Come on Neji. Is this all you can do. I don't have to do anything except stay in the air and out of your reach," said Naruto, as he dodged each attack, and took to the air with amusement on his face.

"Since when could Naruto fly?" said Ino, as she had seen him hover a bit in the Chuunin Preliminaries, but she thought it was some kind of trick using a Wind Jutsu, and not the real actual _flying _he was doing right now!

"Beats the Hell out of me," said Choji while Sakura scoffed.

"It doesn't matter the baka is going to lose," said Sakura while the others looked at her with shocked eyes.

"How can you say that? He's your teammate!" said Tenten with Sakura waving her off.

"That gets into a lot of trouble and danger. He's not worth anyone's concern," said Sakura while Hinata glared at her would have done more if not for the coughing fit she went into.

"Hinata! We need to get you to a doctor," said Kurenai, as she saw her student fight, and desire to stay.

"I'm fine. I just need to calm down," said Hinata, as she saw her Jounin sensei nod, and yet was clearly keeping an eye on her.

"Get down here coward! At least when Hinata-sama, for all her weak, pathetic life had the courage to fight me, and hold her ground against my attacks!" said Neji, which made Naruto scowl at him, and descended to the ground with a loud "_BOOM!_" that shook the arena floor.

"Okay. I was just messing around to stretch my legs a bit, but because of _that_, I'm going to do what I said I would do, and kick your ass all over this arena," said Naruto while flaring his energy and it kicked up some more dirt.

"Big talk from a failure. Just like Hinata-sama," said Neji while being forced turn off his Byakugan.

"You seem confident in that statement Hyuuga Neji. We'll see how strong that conviction is when I leave your body broken on the ground," said Naruto, as he raised his power up even higher, was there one second, and then gone the next in the blink of an eye.

Only to appear behind Neji, an arm around the Hyuuga's neck, and driving his knee into the older boy's spine. The Hyuuga tried to cry out in pain, but it was so intense that any sound that wanted to leave his mouth to signify his pain failed to do so, and could only stumble to the ground when released. He didn't have time to recover, as Naruto kicked him in the ribs, making Neji bounce heavily on the ground until hitting the arena wall below the stands. The Saiyan was in front of Neji in an instant, picking up the bloodied Hyuuga off the ground, and then threw him easily into the center of the arena floor so everyone could see the Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan in all of his so called _glory_!

'Damn! He beat Neji up and the fight just barely started,' thought Kiba, as he realized just how easy Naruto went on him in the Preliminaries, and was slightly happy that his ass wasn't the only one getting kicked around right now.

"Look at you. Hyuuga Neji. The so called _Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan_ on the ground a bleeding mess. Last year, you were the Rookie of the Year at the Academy, and yet for all your greatness...you look like helpless child," said Naruto while Neji spit out some blood from his mouth and staggered off the ground.

"What do you know? You're nothing! Just mere some _peasant_! A commoner, who when compared to noble blood should be lucky breathe the air around me! Hinata-sama is only fortunate enough to be in Main family and be considered higher then I am in connection to our noble clan. It's a shame someone of such privilege such as herself would be so _weak_ and _pathetic _like the boy she's long since admired! Of course, its to be expected that such a weak and pathetic girl find strength in another weak and pathetic boy. Its even more pathetic when the boy is just lowly piece of trash not worthy of being a smear on the sandals of a noble's foot!" said Neji, as he lashed out with his Gentle Fist style, and hit Naruto directly in the chest where his heart was located with all the chakra he had.

For a moment, no one moved, breathed, or even blinked while many thought the fight was over. That Naruto had let his guard down and Neji got the final word along with the final hit to end the match. Hinata looked in horror at the sight of her crush being struck, the gentle mind she possessed picturing his heart struggling to live under the attack, but collapsed in the end, and exploding into tiny little pieces. Tenten was thinking the same thing, as she knew how deadly Neji could be with his clan style, and wondered what this guilty feeling was that now struck her heart. Was she feeling this because the training Neji asked for? Granted, it didn't really do much good for Neji, but the fact was the her teammate for a Hyuuga had intended to make each strike lethal in of itself, and not rely on multiple shots to get the job done.

'Shame. He was kind of cute,' thought Temari, as she was hoping that after the invasion, he would captured, and be her slave/boyfriend with the possibility of getting a powerful bloodline out of the deal for Suna.

'I'm putting a bounty on the Hyuuga's head when I get back to Mist. Dead or alive! And if he's before me alive...the gaki won't be for long,' thought Mei, as she might have found a future husband for herself after a few more years, and this stupid Hyuuga ruined it!

All yeah she was so going to mess that brat up if her Shinobi brought him back to Mist alive. _Guaranteed_!

"He's not dead," said Gaara watching from the fighter's box with his siblings and they turned to look at him along with the others in the box.

"You sure Gaara? I mean that Gentle Fist is not something you can walk away from," said Kankuro with Gaara turn his eyes, but not his head to look at him, and felt killer intent aimed in his direction.

"I'm sure," said Gaara while Kankuro began to sweat a little.

"How do you know that?" said Temari curiously.

"Because he's like me. And people like us do not die so _easily_!" said Gaara while turning his attention to Naruto and the memory of a few days ago came to his mind when in the hospital to finish off Rock Lee.

(Flashback-Konoha Hospital-4 Days Ago)

Rock Lee was unconscious. The sedatives used had to be practically be strong enough to put a horse to sleep. Why? Because Lee had been abusing his body in training it to get stronger while he was still recovering from the serious damage Sabaku no Gaara put it through. At this moment in time, no one was with Lee, as Gai was either training with Naruto, or doing his own outrageous training that made many think he was nuts!

However, that all changed when the bloodlust filled presence of Sabaku no Gaara came into the room, his eyes looking at Rock Lee, and sand slowly coming out of his gourd. The intention of this visit? To finish what he started in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries and kill Rock Lee to further please his "Mother" inside his head.

"Time to die Rock Lee. Mother wants your blood and she will have it!" said Gaara, as his sand got closer, and the growing anticipation of devouring the helpless Genin knowing that his "Mother" would be very pleased with the offering.

"No. Your Mother won't have it," said Naruto from behind Gaara, his right arm raised, the hand in open palm form, and energy forming into a ball ready to be sent at the Suna born boy's red haired skull.

"Do not get in my way. I won't let you do this to me a second time," said Gaara with his sand redirecting itself at Naruto, but the blonde let out a blast of his power that sent the sand flying against the wall, and leaving the red haired boy defenseless.

"You don't have choice. If it were almost anyone else, I'd let you do it without a second thought, but its not almost anyone else, and I happen to respect this one. His sensei is helping in training me for the Exam Finals. Besides, why would you kill him now? There is no honor in it," said Naruto with Gaara smirking at him while the sand came back to his gourd.

"This is not about honor. Its about killing," said Gaara coldly while once more making the sand redirect itself back to Lee once in his presence, but it was stop when another connected to his shadow, and found it wouldn't budge.

"Troublesome. One of you being crazy is bad enough, but two of you is just worse, and I don't know which one between you is the greater idiot," said Shikamaru while holding Gaara and his sand in place with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Don't think to hard Shikamaru. The lazy boy in you just might die," said Naruto with a smirk while Shikamaru groaned.

"Like I said before, you are troublesome, and so is your sense of humor," said Shikamaru while Gaara just scowled at the interference the two had brought.

"I will not be denied by either of you. I will kill this Genin, then you two, and prove my existence," said Gaara before commanding more of his sand to converge on Lee much to Shikamaru's shock and surprise.

'He shouldn't be able to do that!' thought Shikamaru while trying to figure out how Gaara did do that.

"That's almost as funny as it is stupid," said Naruto calmly while Gaara's sand suddenly stopped and the boy himself glared at him.

"Explain!" said Gaara coldly.

"Simple. If you kill all three of us, how can you prove your existence? Who would you tell? Who would believe you?" said Naruto seeing Gaara's eyes narrow at him.

My brother, sister, and sensei would believe me," said Gaara while Naruto scoffed.

"Family and sensei don't count. You want to kill us? Fine! But not here. Not here where its quiet, no one's around to see, or tell anyone what you are going to do. The Chuunin Exam Finals are almost here, where hundreds people in Konoha, and all over the world will be attending. Big shot clients and Daimyos will be watching. They see you kill us, they'll spread your name throughout their lands, and tell their friends about you. They'll take you seriously. Fight us there," said Naruto with Gaara thinking his words over in his mind.

"Your words hold weight. There is truth in them," said Gaara before retracting his sand back into the gourd.

"Why would I lie to a fellow brother?" said Naruto lower his hand while seeing Gaara and Shikamaru looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Brother? I have no brother outside of my older one," said Gaara while Naruto smirked at him.

"Not by blood. By _burden_," said Naruto with Gaara's eyes widening for a second.

'What is Naruto talking about?" thought Shikamaru while Gaara just stared at him for a second with unsure eyes.

"I hold number one," said Gaara at last.

"And I hold number _nine_," said Naruto making Gaara's spine straighten noticeably.

"I see. It is no wonder you are able to make me understand your words so well. I will see you at the Chuunin Exam Finals," said Gaara before vanishing in a swirl of sand and a stunned Nara Shikamaru was now looking at him like he was missing something.

"Care to fill me in you troublesome blonde?" said Shikamaru before Gai came in with a serious expression on his face and it was clear the Jounin heard everything.

"Later. Much later. You have 5 minutes to see Lee before we do more training again Gai-sensei. Don't wear weights this time. I want to fight you for the next three days without restraint on your end," said Naruto seeing Gai nod before dragging Shikamaru out of the room.

(End Flashback)

"What? You mean he's like you? But...but...," said Temari in disbelief while Kankuro was shivering in fear at what that meant.

Gaara was bad enough, but that was monster they knew, and this Naruto character had the strongest of them all without much Intel on him.

"Yes. He will be my greatest victory," said Gaara while grinning a truly evil smile.

"You can let go now Neji. You may look like a girl, but I don't swing that way, and never will for as long as I live," said Naruto finally while Neji looked at him in shock knowing it shouldn't be possible for him to shrug off the attack like it was nothing.

"I-Impossible!" said Neji in disbelief before crawling backwards away from Naruto.

"Hardly. Now...I do believe that you've had your fighting chance in trying to cause me at the very least a great deal of pain. At most, you tried to kill me, and in front of everyone here in a legal setting like you tried with Hinata in the Preliminaries. You failed for a second time. Now...its _my turn_!" said Naruto before grinning an evil grin that spoke of the many things to come that would not be pretty for one Hyuuga Neji.

In an instant, Naruto was gone again, only to appear in front of Neji, his fist in the older boy's gut, the impact nearly turning the Hyuuga's internal organs into paste, and was soon followed by another blow by the young Saiyan. Then more blows from Naruto to Neji at all possible angles, hitting the Hyuuga Prodigy hard, and fast without mercy in front of shocked eyes. No one expected Neji to lose against the blonde or this badly despite the rumors of Naruto's change in appearance. They never expected that their poorly trained Kyuubi Jinchuriki would be winning against the Hyuuga Clan Prodigy and last year's Rookie of the Year.

One final fist to the face sent Neji skidding along the ground, as Naruto slowly walked over to the downed Hyuuga, and had an orb of energy in his hand ready to blast the older boy to pieces. Neji could only stare at the bright light from the energy ball Naruto had just made and then up at the blonde to await the inevitable end of his life. This was not how Neji pictured things ending. Not by a long shot. The Elders and Hiashi had greatly convinced him that Naruto would lose at his hands through the superior Taijutsu that was Gentle Fist. But here he was. Broken. Bleeding. Staring at his death and the man holding the preverbal scythe in his hand.

'So this is how it ends. And here I thought Fate was on my side. I was wrong,' thought Neji, as he saw Naruto looking at him for a few more seconds, and then cancel the attack before walking away.

"Call the match. I won," said Naruto while heading to the fighter's box.

"Winner of the first match is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma while the medics rushed to Neji and bring him to the medical area.

"Naruto won?" said Sakura in disbelief while many were thinking the same thing, but in a more positive line of thinking, and not with contempt either.

"It shouldn't surprise you. Gai-sensei was spending time with Naruto the whole Month in learning Taijutsu and that includes using a lot of weights. I wouldn't be surprised if he was holding back against Neji," said Tenten making many of the people around her begin to wonder if that was true and just how strong Naruto really was.

It made them shiver at the possibilities.

'That's my man. Granted, he was clearly fighting for the honor of this Hyuuga girl, but that won't stop me from making Naruto mine in a few years, and with his impressive display of power...,' thought Mei, as she got perverted things running around in her mind, and had to fight the blush that wanted to form.

"The boy is impressive Hokage-sama. Where have you been keeping this one? Under a special lock and key perhaps?" said the Kazekage with curiosity.

"In a manner of speaking. Yes. The boy has been training nonstop all Month in secret with Maito Gai and Jiraiya of the Sannin. I can see his training has shown promising results," said the Sandaime while acting like he had made it possible.

Something both his guests knew wasn't true.

"Still, he was impressive, and with his ability to fly gave him quite the edge. I say this Uzumaki Naruto knew that and used it to his advantage. He's more then qualified to be Chuunin in my book," said Mei while the Sandaime bit back the frown that wanted to reveal itself.

"Maybe. Though I think the boy has much to learn about being on time and not being so flashy with entrances," said the Sandaime while the Mizukage raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I take it Uchiha Sasuke won't be promoted either?" said Mei while the Hokage mentally winced.

"Yes. He won't be promoted. Neither of them will be promoted due to tardiness," said the Hokage knowing he could always promote Sasuke later using some other means or law Konoha possessed.

"Really? What a shame. I think Uzumaki Naruto would make a great Chuunin," said Mei seeing the Hokage scowl now and the Kazekage doing it too though with lesser notice behind the veil.

"Next match is Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabaku no Gaara!" said Genma seeing Gaara appear moments later, but Sasuke was not around, and the Kazekage's youngest son hated to wait.

"It seems the Uchiha isn't going to show," said Mei while the Hokage and the Kazekage frowned.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, but perhaps we should just postpone Uchiha Sasuke's match with Gaara, and continue forward since we both want our best to fight each other for the benefit of the people," said the Kazekage and it seemed like the Hokage was going to agree.

"Hell no! We are not postponing. Uchiha Sasuke knew when to show up for the Chuunin Exams like everybody else. He's not here. Just because he is the last of his clan does not mean the boy should get special privileges," said Mei while seeing the Hokage and the Kazekage look at her.

"I see the Mist's contempt for bloodlines still lives in its new leader," said the Kazekage while Mei washed the entire Kage Booth in killer intent.

"How _dare you_! I hold no prejudice over bloodlines for I have one myself and yet I say no special privileges for the Uchiha. You either disqualify Uchiha Sasuke or I will make sure your Daimyo will hear of my complaints on this matter since the previous Kages in any of the village _never _did such a thing," said Mei with the Hokage and Kazekage both frowning at this since they both wanted Sasuke to be here for this.

"Disqualify the Uchiha," said the Sandaime Hokage while the Kazekage was internally seething at the command the old Fire Shadow gave a nearby subordinate.

"Hokage-sama, my son will be most displeased by this, and it will hurt by not being able to fight Uchiha Sasuke," said the Kazekage while the Hokage sighed and the Mizukage just rolled her eyes.

"He can suck it up. From what I've heard, the boy isn't going to whine, and bitch over the loss of not fighting one person," said Mei coldly to the Kazekage.

"They can't do this! Sasuke-kun is suppose to win! Not Naruto! Not this Sabaku no Gaara baka!" said Sakura, as she was in pure pissed off fan girl mode, and everyone could see it from a mile away.

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down. Your match is next," said Genma seeing the puppet user looking uneasy at the moment.

"I forfeit," said Kankuro quickly while Shino and Naruto narrowed their eyes at him.

"Okay. Winner by forfeit is Aburame Shino. Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru come down. Your match is next," said Genma with Temari coming down via her fan in a graceful manner while Shikamaru began to think things over in terms of whether or not to simply forfeit.

'Troublesome. I have to fight _another_girl. Kami must either hate me or is a woman. Or both! Maybe I should just play it safe and forfeit,' Shikamaru thought, but just as the lazy genius was about to forfeit his match, Kami threw a wrench in his plans, and it was the size of a sledge hammer.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" a female voice suddenly yelled out from the stands that spoke of authority that rival the Hokage in his prime that could make anyone freeze in fear.

But only the lazy shadow user froze. He knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of the person he feared above all else. More then the Hokage in his prime and full of rage. Slowly, ever so slowly, the Shikamaru turned in the direction of the voice...and he was immediately frightened for his life. His _Mother_, Nara Yoshino, was standing up with her evil frying pan, which had been dubbed "The Emasculator" by all the males of the Nara Clan, in her firm pain inflicting hands.

Yoshino roared, "SHIKAMARU NARA! DON'T YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK OF SURRENDERING OR SO HELP ME, WITH KAMI AS MY WITNESS, I WILL TAKE YOU OVER MY KNEE HERE AND NOW, AND SPANK YOUR LAZY ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A YEAR!"

Shikamaru looked devastated and looked to his Father, Shikaku Nara, for help in keeping his Mother at bay. Shikaku just looked at his son sympathetically and shook his head at the boy plight. There was no way Shikaku could talk to his wife about letting their only son off the hook. Even if she did, Yoshino would make them _both_ pay for it in the end, and the Clan Head didn't want to be left alone with his wife when that happened. If there was one thing all male Nara's knew, it was that they maybe very smart, but their wives, and Mothers were even _smarter_. A Nara male thinks about where to take a woman on the first date, the woman in question is already thinking about marrying them, and their need to have a child while using that child to keep their future husband in line.

Sure they let their husbands go out for a drink every so often, but they always check with their better half, and if they are so much as 5 minutes late? _BAM!_ The incredible power of "The Emasculator" would set the Nara Male it hit straight knowing that woman, who was wielding it was not only unhappy, but she was going to leave out the _safety word_ when they coupled, and that there would be a lot of pain involved in those long hours. Lots and lots of pain from which there was no escape for the Male Nara tied down and gagged to prevent any brave soul from hearing the ear piercing screams being let out.

Defeated, Shikamaru began walking towards the stairs into the arena, mumbling all the while about troublesome women with evil frying pans, and how there was no way to defeat them. It just further proved to Nara Shikamaru that Kami was a woman, and was doing this just to spite their lazy clan.

"Not that way you idiot! This is much faster," said Naruto, who wasn't going to wait for the Nara to slowly walk down the steps of the fighter's box, and threw the boy over the railing.

"Damn you Naruto. You're just like my Mother. Always being a pain in my ass," said Shikamaru, as he got off the ground, and dusted himself off.

"PAIN IN YOUR ASS? I'LL GIVE YOU A PAIN IN THE ASS!" yelled Yoshino while Shikaku had to struggle to keep his wife in the stands and not win the match their son's opponent.

"Honey? Honey! Stop! You can get him later," said Shikaku knowing his wife would get him later too, but it would be worth it to see his son advance in rank, and make Yoshino's mood lighten knowing Shikamaru was growing up.

"FINE! BUT HIS ASS WILL BE MINE WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!" yelled with all the female fury that being a Mother to such a lazy son could produce.

"Yes honey. I know. Until then just keep calm and think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts only!" said Shikaku seeing his wife struggle to bring her temper in check.

"Wow! I almost feel sorry for you," said Temari smirking with her fan at the ready.

"Really?" said Shikamaru in a lazy tone that didn't believe the smirking woman in front of him.

"I_ almost_ feel sorry for you," said Temari, as she saw Shikamaru mumble, and look at her with no real interest in his eyes.

"Ready? Fight!" said Genma before leaping back to give the two space.

'Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, as he saw that same evil glint in Temari's eyes that his Mother had, and found the similarities to be very...disturbing.

Maybe Temari was his cousin or something on his Mom's side of the family? Or was it just how all women looked at him when they wanted to inflict bodily harm?

(Omake-Naruto's Apartment #3)

During the long Month gap leading to the Chuunin Exams, Naruto had the whole in the wall discreetly patched up, and used the building from time to time for throwing the Hokage off the scent of him knowing where is _real_ home was along with protecting Kin from any more kidnappings. Now here he was, relaxing after a long day, as Kin knew of where he was going to be sleeping tonight in the near future until the Chuunin Exam Finals were over, and things calmed down in the village.

A knock at his door brought him to it, as he saw the person behind the door was none other then Inuzuka Hana, and she was in Naruto's mind a real babe. She was wearing gray shorts that went down to her knees, sandals with straps that just went above the ankles, and a tank top with Chuunin Vest behind it to hide the bust the woman had.

"Can I help you?" said Naruto with the woman looking him over.

"I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto," said Hana, as she saw him raise an eyebrow at her, and wondered if she might need glasses.

"I'm him," said Naruto while seeing how far she would go to deny it.

"Don't play games with me. Naruto is a short runt, who wears an orange jumpsuit, and eats ramen like an Akimichi does BBQ Ribs," said Hana while seeing Naruto chuckle at her.

"Well I'm not short anymore and while orange is a nice color I do imagine the jumpsuit with the color being the vast majority on it is a bit much," said Naruto while not denying he hate a lot of ramen.

"I still don't believe you're him. When Kiba told me who beat him in the Chuunin Exam Finals, I looked at your folder, and found the picture of you with the stats recorded," said Hana while Naruto scoffed.

"Outdated and poorly documented material. You should have come here first to get the full story about me," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"If you say so. I'm still not convinced," said Hana, as she tried to keep calm, and not feel a sudden burning feeling in her loins.

"Come on in and I'll _prove it _to you," said Naruto with his grin getting wider and Hana could feel her face getting warmer too.

"Okay. But only for a moment," said Hana, as she entered the apartment, and Naruto shut the door before locking it.

(Next Morning)

Hana stumbled home. Her walk was wobbly at best. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep due to the..._activities_ from last night. Her hair was standing all over the place, drool was coming out of the Inuzuka's face, and mumbling something while trying to make it home without falling down. The clothing she wore was rumpled, the Chuunin vest looked like it had nearly been torn in half, barely holding on at the seams, and her pants so loose at the waist that you could see what lay beyond them on one side if the tank top wasn't down at that level to prevent people from seeing. She entered the Inuzuka Clan house, heading for the stairs, and finally to her room.

"Sis? What the Hell happened to you?" said Kiba seeing his sister like that.

"Found Alpha. Good. Night. Sleep. Need rest," said Hana while opening the door to her room while Kiba just looked shocked and then angry.

"WHAT? WHO IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Kiba before being kicked in the balls by Hana despite her exhausted condition.

"Shut up runt," said Hana, as she headed into her room, shutting the door, and making it to the edge of the bed before falling onto the soft surface.

(Sometime Later)

"YOU'RE WHAT?" yelled Tsume seeing Hana holding what she feared most right now then even Kyuubi's return.

"I'm pregnant and Uzumaki Naruto is the Father," said Hana holding up the one thing that would make her Mother fall over in an instant.

A positive pregnancy test.

And sure enough, Inuzuka Tsume did fall over, and faint from the news.

(Naruto's Apartment)

"And the collection of wonderful items has grown once more," said Naruto, as he put the lovely black panties belonging to Hana next to Kurenai's, and let out a laugh worthy of a warrior having conquering another worthy opponent.

_**"Must...get...free. Must...mate with...Naruto-kun. Must...please...him once...free!"**_ said Kyuubi, as she was pacing around, going completely crazy, and wanting a piece of the Saiyan in a bad way.

(End Omake)

(Omake #2-Jiraiya Learns to Fly)

"Come on gaki. Teach me how to fly!" said Jiraiya, as he had seen Naruto flying around, and knew such a thing would benefit his research along with the means of getting away when caught.

"Why should I?" said Naruto while his teacher was now on his hands and knees begging him pathetically to learn the secret

"Because I'll teach you anything you want to know. I'll teach you how to summon Toads like your Father did!" said Jiraiya seeing Naruto thinking the offer over.

_**"Teach him Naruto-kun," **_said Kyuubi in his head.

'What?' thought Naruto in disbelief at Kyuubi.

_**"I have an idea. Trust me,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she told him her "idea", and it made the blonde Saiyan grin evilly inside while keeping it from the Sannin.

"All right Jiraiya. I'll teach you. Consider it a freebee, _but_ you can only use the ability in an emergency for now since it takes a long time to master, and while I'm sure you could get it down in no time I doubt you will start right away," said Naruto seeing the Sannin jump for joy and thanking him.

"What do I have to do?" said Jiraiya, as he was told what to do, and soon enough the Sannin rushed off to the nearest hot springs.

Never seeing Naruto's evil looking grin in the process.

"I needed this so damn badly," said Anko, as she relaxed in hot springs with Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Yoshino, and Yugao all doing the same.

"I'd drink to that if we had some sake," said Tsume with a grin.

Above them, Jiraiya was hanging onto the branch, looking at them with binoculars, and grinning deviously from his position at seeing the women below. So many breasts. So much wet female flesh that he wish would willingly surround him instead of their fists and feet that normally did when caught by such women. Sometimes Jiraiya cursed his luck in not being hot spring water, as he would love to be such the element right now with so many hot women, and just feel the flesh these babes had.

So unfair. If he were a Wonder Twin from the Super Friends this would be the first place he'd go after using is half of the ring.

Below him on the male side of the hot springs, Naruto watched his perverted sensei doing his things, and knew it was time to nip this in the bud. Shooting a small blast of energy from his right hand's index, the attack hit the tree branch with enough force that it took enough off for the weight of Jiraiya to be too much, and soon gave way with the Sannin falling into the _middle _of the female side of the hot springs. Of course Jiraiya was trying to use the flying ability the moment he started to fall, but it didn't work, and remembered what Naruto said about it taking time to master.

Now Jiraiya wished he had.

"Uh oh," said Jiraiya seeing the angry looking women surround him and knew begging for mercy was out of the question.

"Anything to say before we kick your ass?" said Anko while looking peeved at seeing the old pervert getting a look at her body.

Only Naruto was allowed to see it.

'Think happy thoughts and I'll fly. Think happy thoughts and I'll fly,' thought Jiraiya in a desperate attempt to get out of this situation.

Sadly for him, the Sannin didn't even hover, and by this point Jiraiya had a feeling he had been duped by his student.

"Get him!" said Hana, as she along with the others grabbed him, and started to hurt the Sannin badly.

"AAAHH! NO! NOT THAT! NO! DON'T SHOVE MY FOOT UP THERE! AAAAHH! STOP! MERCY!" yelled Jiraiya while the women were basically turning him into their own version of what a pretzel looked like.

_**"Filthy old pervert. No respect towards us vixens during our time of relaxation,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she along with Naruto could hear the screams of Jiraiya being music to their ears, and loving every second it.

'Says the demonic vixen, who wants to be free, and rut with me for the next 2000 years,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi blushing.

_**"Shut up!"**_ said Kyuubi before going deeper into her cage while muttering about hot Saiyans being unfair and what they do to hot vixen's like her.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated and I made this chapter super long. Also the whole thing with Shikamaru's Mother going PMS on him with the threats was all Darth Void of the Sage idea so give him his props. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Great Ape Fun

_BAM!_

Shikamaru went sailing into the wall. In one single shot by Temari, he had just had an up close, and personal relationship with the stone section of the stadium. Many winced at the sound of the impact, which was mostly male, and even a few females too since they knew it could be them that was hit by the Wind Jutsu the Suna kunoichi hit him with to cause that event. Of course the only one actually enjoying the sight of Shikamaru getting his ass handed to him was harshly enough...was his own Mother. Not in a cruel way mind you, like "I hope you die a slow painful death" kind of mindset, but rather "this is part of your punishment for being lazy", and in a way to get revenge on the boy for calling her a pain in the ass.

Maybe she was, but it was for Shikamaru's own good, and a woman in that particular clan always knows best over that of the lazy males it held.

"Winner by knockout: Sabaku no Temari!" said Genma while Shikamaru fell from his position on the wall and groaned out in pain.

Even then, Genma thought he heard Shikamaru mutter "Troublesome" under his breath, and wondered if the boy took the attack just to get out of this right away. Wouldn't put it past the boy either.

"Next match is Uzumaki Naruto VS Sabaku no Gaara," said Genma, as Gaara appeared once more to fight, and Naruto doing the same with a grin on his Saiyan face.

Only for their soon to be match to be _interrupted_ by Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke entering in their own "dramatic" fashion. Something that was pathetic when compared to Naruto's ability to fly around the stadium both in and out before landing gracefully when it was his turn to fight Neji.

"Are we late? Sorry, but Sasuke's fan girls were blocking our path, and we had to take the long route around," said Kakashi, which was _partially _correct, but no one needed to know his excuse was half-true, and not a full blown lie like all the others.

"Not only are you late, but Uchiha Sasuke was disqualified, and lost to Sabaku no Gaara in the process," said Genma, who saw the Jounin was shocked, and Sasuke was livid with rage.

"What? That's not possible! I'm an Uchiha. This is my turn to show everyone what I can do. I'm fighting Sabaku no Gaara. Not this loser!" said Sasuke pointing at Naruto.

"Someone explain to him what I did Neji and that I'll do _worse_ if he doesn't get out of here in the next 10 seconds. Also note that the length of time I'm giving is me being _generous_!" said Naruto with Gaara grinning at him and giving a nod to show he respected the blonde's need to use the threat of violence on one's teammate.

"You freak of nature!" said Sasuke while Kakashi put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and held it firmly.

"Calm yourself Sasuke. After all, such threats to a teammate will get him in trouble with the Hokage, and will deal with Naruto accordingly," said Kakashi sweetly, but there was nothing sweet about it, and everyone knew that too.

"We'll see who deals with who Kakashi. Now get the Hell out of my arena before I smear your guts all over the place," said Naruto coldly while Kakashi's eye narrowed at him.

"You'll regret that Naruto," said Kakashi before leaving with Sasuke.

"Doubtful. Let's begin!" said Naruto seeing Gaara grin even further at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Sabaku no Gaara! Ready? Fight!" said Genma, as he got the Hell out of their way, and watched the battle of the Titans unfold.

Instantly, Gaara launched his sand at Naruto, but the blonde just batted it away, and just motioned the red haired boy to try again. Scowling, Gaara moved more sand towards Naruto, who just moved with incredible speed from where he was standing to Suna boy's right about 20 feet away, and it was clear the blonde Saiyan was toying with his fellow Jinchuriki.

"You're too slow Gaara," said Naruto smiling at the angry red head and kept dodging the different streams of sand Gaara sent his way.

"Shut up and die!" said Gaara, as he weaved his sand, and aimed it at Naruto like angry snakes trying to strike out against their prey.

"Not happening," said Naruto, as he moved from one place to the next, and it was pissing Gaara off with each passing second.

"Enough! Time to end this. 'Sand Shield!'" said Gaara, as he was going to perform the plan ahead of schedule, and preparing to unleash Shukaku in the stadium.

"I don't know what you have planned in there Gaara, but it won't work against me. This will end everything! 'Last Riot Javelin!'" said Naruto, as he took the memory of Bardock using this attack, and used a more thinner yet still potent version of the original form that the Saiyan had once used.

The attack destroyed, which merely _grazed_ the sand shield, still had more then enough power behind it to make the Suna Genin's "Ultimate Shield" be obliterated, and injuring Gaara's left shoulder while the wall behind the Suna boy had a massive hole right now. The blonde didn't want Gaara dead, as he was like the _only_ _slightly_ psychotic Jinchuriki, and deserved to live a life without the insanity that had clearly been consuming him. When Naruto first asked Jiraiya about Gaara, the Sannin was surprised that Suna even brought their Jinchuriki to the Chuunin Exams, as it was to be considered overkill by many, and decided to do a little digging around the supposed allied village's reasons for it.

And discovered a very ugly truth about Suna not being so very friendly.

_Listen Naruto. I've heard Gaara's unstable, which I imagine involved his seal being too weak to properly contain his demon, and is mentally unstable. From what I understand from his signs of insomnia, its clear Gaara's demon gets free should he ever fall asleep, and manifest its body to cause a great deal of damage. I know you're tough, but a Biju out and about maybe too much even for you Naruto, and unless you've got a hidden ace up your sleeve...don't engage him when that happens._

Those had been Jiraiya's words of advice to him. As if Naruto was some kind of idiot without a means to throw his own weight around against such a creature. The Sannin had begged him to sign the summoning contract for the Toads, but Naruto wouldn't despite the man's pleas, and simply told Jiraiya that the amphibian summons weren't for him. No disrespect to the Toads, he knew from the stories told that they were great warriors, but the Saiyan felt his choice of summons lied elsewhere, and among the more _primal_ side of the animal kingdom.

"MY BLOOD! YOU MADE ME BLEED!" yelled Gaara, as he had never been injured in such a way, and the first time seeing an injury like that was _not_ helping his mentality in the slightest.

In that moment, an explosion was heard from the Kage Booth, and the invasion was now officially on.

"Get Gaara outside the village long enough to recover his strength. We need him to bring out Shukaku to attack the Leaf," said Baki, as he was in front of Gaara, and the boy's two elderly siblings beside him.

"That smell. You have the smell of blood on you," said Naruto narrowed his eyes at Baki with the Jounin narrowing his eyes at him.

"And if I do?" said Baki while Naruto growled at him.

"The blood belongs to a Jounin of this village, one of the few really, who holds a special place in my heart, and is one of the few I ever respected. Do you know why that is Suna Jounin?" said Naruto his anger spiking with his power.

"What are you getting at kid?" said Genma, as the Kazekage's children made a run for it.

"The blood of the Jounin I'm referring to belong to one _Gekko Hayate_. One of the few Shinobi of the Leaf trained in swordsmanship and a very skilled Master and the one of the even rarer few that actually saw me for _me_! Not Kyuubi. Not a monster. Not a demon. Just _ME_! And you snuff him out," said Naruto, as the ground around him cracked around him, and it was clear to Baki that the young Saiyan was _not _in the mood to play nice.

"It was just business. Nothing personal. He was spying on a meeting a spy for Sound and Orochimaru on the details set in motion for the mission. If anything, I respected his skills, and abilities. He was truly a credit to Konoha's forces," said Baki though it did little calm the Saiyan in front of him.

"Naruto, I'll deal with the Suna Jounin, you need to find Gaara, and stop him from doing what he's suppose to do. Hayate was a good friend of mine too. Let me handles this," said Genma, as he also didn't have any animosity towards Naruto, and Hayate had talked to him about the boy with only good things being spoken each time.

When he wasn't coughing or in-between coughing to gasp for breath.

"Fine! When I'm done with Gaara..._he _is _next_!" said Naruto before taking off after the Suna Siblings while Genma just chuckled.

"What are you laughing about Leaf Shinobi?" said Baki seeing the man grin at him with an almost...sympathetic look?

"You're a dead man no matter what you do. That boy has so few people that trust him in this village. Barely a handful of them are close to him and to for you to kill one of those few people...that kid is going to kick your ass," said Genma grinning at Baki.

"We'll see," said Baki while noticing Uchiha Sasuke also going to pursue Gaara in hopes of defeating him.

Or perhaps Naruto? Baki never did trust the Uchiha to stay loyal to a fellow Leaf Shinobi anymore then he trusted Gaara not to kill someone just for accidentally sneezing in his general direction.

(With Naruto)

The blonde Saiyan soon caught up with the Suna Siblings, as all three were trying to get far enough away so Gaara could regain his strength, and unleash Shukaku on Konoha. The youngest of the three, who was also the most mentally unstable, turned to see his fellow brother of burden in the air looking down at him, and the other two siblings soon looking up to see Naruto for themselves.

"I'll hold him off. You protect Gaara," said Temari, as she got her fan out to fight the blonde, but Kankuro stopped his sister, and pulled out his puppets.

"No. I'll stay. You can move with Gaara and fight. I can't," said Kankuro with his puppets at the ready and saw Naruto scowl at him.

"You make it sound like I'm going to stop Gaara from transforming," said Naruto while he slowly descended to the ground.

"You're not?" said Temari while voicing her surprise for the group.

"No. To be honest, I have a transformation of my own, and I want to face off against the monster Gaara keeps locked away while using mine," said Naruto with the siblings going pale with fear since they assumed the worst.

"You can change? Into the Kyuubi?" said Temari fearfully knowing that while Shukaku was powerful in its own right...the creature was _nothing_ compared to the Kyuubi.

"No. This transformation is all me. The fox has no connection to my change," said Naruto with a grin while the siblings wondered what this change was and if it was connected to his rapid change since the time they saw him before the Forest of Death.

"Not going to happen!" said Sasuke, as he charged out from his hidden position up in the trees, Chidori in his right hand, and Sharingan Eyes active with the intent to kill someone below him.

Given his angle, velocity, and direction Sasuke was headed...Kankuro was his intended target. The Puppet Master wielded his tools of the trade that Suna was known for and blocked the attack with ease before knocking the Uchiha back. Sasuke was going to once again charge through them, but was blindsided by Naruto's tail hitting him in the face with enough force to knock the boy back against a tree.

"Such arrogance. The Uchiha thinks he can win simply because of his bloodline. That all are naturally _weaker_ then him simply because they aren't of Uchiha descent," said Naruto calmly while scowling at the Uchiha currently knocked down and then turned to see the shocked looks on the faces of the Suna Siblings.

"So what do you plan to do? Just wait for Gaara to transform?" said Kankuro while still skeptical of the boy in front of him.

"I want Gaara to bring everything he's got to the table. I like to fight opponents when they are trying their hardest and fighting me with everything they've got! So come on Gaara. Bring out the demon that's begging to come out. Unless of course...big bad Shukaku is really just a big fat chicken shit _pansy_!" said Naruto knowing the demon inside of Gaara would hear him.

_**"OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL HIM!"**_ yelled Shukaku inside of Gaara's mind and the poor boy winced in pain from the demon's voice.

"Mother wants out," said Gaara with Naruto smirking.

"Good. You two may want to run. This is going to get nasty," said Naruto, as he formed a ball of energy into his hand, and made them tense.

"Hey wait! I thought you said you were going to transform when Gaara was successful in unleashing Shukaku?" said Temari wondering if the Saiyan had gone back on his word.

"I am! _This _little number in my hands is key to my transformation," said Naruto while he just smirked at them.

"What? How?" said Kankuro while seeing the light from the energy ball look familiar.

"This is energy ball mimic's the kind of output of energy the Moon makes when in the sky at night by combining with the atmosphere. Once I launch it into the sky, the ball will explode into a much larger one, all I have to do...is look it!" said Naruto like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"And then you transform? Into what exactly?" said Kankuro while Naruto just grinned at him.

"You should never ask. It spoils the surprise," said Naruto simply while his grin never left him.

"Leave. Both of you," said Gaara, as he felt his injury healing, and strength returning to the point where summoning Shukaku wouldn't be a problem.

"But Gaara...!" said Temari, but the look in his eyes told her that he was in no mood for debating this, and would not debate it no matter what.

"Do as I say!" said Gaara while feeling Shukaku slowly taking over now and the siblings reluctantly nodded before taking off.

"What do you think you're doing loser? Those are getting away from us!" said Sasuke, who had just come back to the land of conscious thinking, and saw the blonde look back slightly at him with those cold blue eyes.

"Shut up Uchiha. If you want a fight so badly, then pursue the two siblings, and leave this one to me. If not, then go back to the village, and leave me alone with my fellow brother of burden," said Naruto, as he saw the psychotic smile on Gaara's face now, and what the boy was transforming into that wasn't human.

"How dare you talk to me like you're in command! I'm an Uchiha. We follow orders from the like of you! Some commoner with a power they don't deserve or should have in the first place," said Sasuke venomously while Naruto refused to look back at him.

"Either purse the siblings or leave. If you don't..._I'll kill you_!" said Naruto, as he was now losing his patience with Sasuke, and ready to kick the Uchiha's ass in the next 5 seconds.

"You don't have the guts! You're nothing. You're all talk!" said Sasuke getting closer to Naruto and confidently got in the blonde's face.

"Really? I'm all talk huh? We'll see about that," said Naruto before punching Sasuke in the gut so hard, the Uchiha fell to his knees, and throwing up what he ate 3 days ago.

"That was a mercy hit Uchiha. The next one breaks your ribs and crushes your heart the moments its in my hand. Now get out of my sight!" said Naruto before kicking Sasuke through a small army of trees and returned his attention to Gaara.

_**"If you are going to use that thing, then now is the time, and not a moment too soon,"**_ said Kyuubi in his head and Naruto nodded in agreement before launching the Power Ball into the air while watching it do what it was intended to do.

'_Showtime_!' thought Naruto with his grin never leaving his face, as he looked up at the giant ball of energy, which now looked like the Moon in a foggy haze, and soon felt the change coming to his body.

(Elsewhere-Not Far Away)

Morino Ibiki wasn't having a good day. Hence why he looked even grouchier then usual and even the usual gave him more then a wide space by those around him. Whether out of fear or respect was irrelevant the point was no one even _dared_ to so much as sneeze in his general direction.

The last person that did while honestly had been _accidental_ learned that the hard way and was locked away in a psych ward in a padded cell for the remainder of his natural life.

As to _why_ Ibiki wasn't having a very good day, there was an invasion happening, which had involved not one, but _two_ villages attacking, and one was a former ally. Not what you call a good thing when you're at a disadvantage when in a 2 on 1 fight and your village is the singular number.

That and a giant three headed snake was attacking the wall of the village and was fully intent on charging in deeper into Konoha. Not to mention there was this really nice house he was interested in buying with some money he had saved up for it just got demolished by some flying wall debris. Damn!

'Why me?' thought Ibiki, as he saw the giant three headed snake summons demolishing just about everything in its sight, and felt powerless to stop it.

The summons of Orochimaru seemed dead set on coming towards his general direction when a ground shaking roar erupted nearby and Ibiki along with everyone else looked at the source of the sound. It was then that Jounin in charge of I&T felt his day go from worse to downright shot to Hell, as he saw the infamous one-tailed Biju manifest itself in all its glory, _and_ a giant ape like creature battling it out with Konoha being their chosen spot to do it. The three headed snake summons not knowing what to do in terms of this development, as it was not expecting either creature to be involved, and didn't like how the two were fighting near its own intended course.

It liked it even less when the giant ape threw Shukaku into him and the three were soon fighting in an all out in a triple threat to the death. Ibiki could only watch in fascination, as the giant ape wearing a Konoha headband, which was shown brightly when the sun hit it, fought both enemies at the same time, ignoring the snake bites, and Wind Jutsus of Shukaku when the raccoon wasn't trying to tear the apes guts out. The giant ape soon had all three of the snake's heads in a headlock ironically enough and Shukaku by the throat to prevent any Wind Jutsus from coming out of its mouth while the Biju tried to break its grip. The snake summons retaliated with wrapping itself around the giant ape's waist with its lower body squeezing the primal creature with all the strength its reptilian body could muster.

"Ibiki! What is that? Is it a Biju?" said a Jounin seeing what the scarred man was seeing.

"I don't know. Its not a Biju. Look at the headband. Its Konoha's, which means the ape is on our side, and not on Orochimaru's. Order our forces not to engage it," said Ibiki seeing the Jounin nod and leave to carry out the order.

"Do you know of such a Shinobi or clan that can do that?" said a Chuunin while Ibiki shook his head no.

"No. There is no such Shinobi like that in Konoha. Though I won't deny I wish we had one in the last war," said Ibiki, as the giant ape actually bit down on one of the three snake heads. and ripped it off the main body.

The other snake heads weren't pleased with this and decided to cut their losses by leaving for the Summoning Realm while leaving Shukaku all alone with the giant ape. The Biju was soon thrown into the air and surprisingly landed in the arena center, which barely had enough room for the raccoon, but fortunately did, and the stadium shaking actually shook people awake from the Genjutsu that Kabuto had started along with stopping the fighting long enough for people to get their bearings when waking up. The impact even stalled the fight between the Sandaime and Orochimaru with the latter being surprised something like that even happened to Shukaku.

'What could have done that to a Biju? Certainly not Jiraiya after summoning Gamabunta?' thought the Sandaime and Orochimaru at the same time while Mei was wondering just how her (secret and future) stud muffin of a Leaf Shinobi had done that to Shukaku.

They both got their answer when a roar from above them overshadowed practically the entire stadium, as Naruto in his giant ape form descended upon the downed Biju, and literally put his foot through the raccoon's stomach. The move sent sand everywhere, Gaara himself had been forcefully awakened during the entire thing, and could no longer maintain control over his chosen element. The boy had been sent flying into a stadium wall, the sand on it the only thing cushioning his impact, and saving him from serious harm given his already drained condition when awakening Shukaku.

As for Naruto, he stared down at the downed Suna Jinchuriki, anger at the red haired boy for being so _weak_ when it came to his demon, and letting the raccoon fight his battles for him. He was a _disgrace_! Letting such a mentally unstable demon run amuck in his head, not even bothering to have the seal fixed, and possibly control the Biju's power better without the drawbacks.

_**"So this is the might of Sabaku no Gaara? Ha! I thought you said I was going to be your greatest victory? More like defeat. Maybe I should put you out of your misery?"**_ said Naruto seeing Gaara crawling on his stomach to find a way to escape him and moved to reach for his fellow brother with a burden.

"No!" said Temari, as she moved to block Naruto, and her fan at the read to defend Gaara from him.

_**"So you came back to defend your brother. Not many family members would do that after all the things I'm sure your brother has done so soon in his life. Being unstable and all. Tell me Sabaku no Temari. Just how many of your brother's victims have been at his mercy? How many begged for him to show it and were denied? Why should I consider sparing him the crushing blow he gave others? If positions were in reverse, I doubt he would be so generous in protecting you from harm, and we both know it!"**_ said Naruto narrowing his red eyes at Temari and saw her turn to see a shock Gaara look up to see his sister defending him.

"Its true. Gaara would most likely let me die if I was at your mercy and he was watching with the chance to save me. I know he's killed people. Both foreign and domestic in our village. Many screamed for mercy, but Gaara didn't show them any, and there are times I know he would have killed me if not Kankuro if we so much as sneezed in his direction. But despite all that he is, I can't just leave him alone to die like this, and that because...its because I love Gaara. I love my brother and I will defend him to the end," said Temari, as she readied her fan to use Wind Jutsus with enough strength to cut off the large ape hand outstretched, and ready to grab her.

_**"Such strength and resolve. You are indeed a strong woman. Stronger then most at your age. Take your brothers and leave,"**_ said Naruto much to the shock of Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro currently fighting nearby with his puppets.

"You're letting us go? Just like that?" said Temari seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at her and it was difficult for the Suna kunoichi to determine whether he was now scowling or smiling at the two questions.

_**"Would you prefer a painful alternative? It can be **__**arranged**__**!"**_ said Naruto, as he was not going to have his gesture of mercy be scrutinized, and questioned by this woman no matter how impressed he was with her.

"No! I'm sorry. We'll leave," said Temari, as she picked up Gaara, and began to flee with Kankuro right behind her to protect their rear.

_**"Good. Now to deal with some unfinished business with the Hokage,"**_ said Naruto, as he turned see the purple colored prison the three Kage level Shinobi were in, and saw the ANBU outside of it arming themselves to fight him.

"Back! Stay back demon!" said the ANBU Captain of the group, as he threw wave after wave of shuriken, and kunai at his body though it didn't do much good.

_**"Even now you scorn me. Fools! I don't have time to deal with such stupidity!"**_ said Naruto, as he backhanded them away, and off the rooftop before turning his attention back to the prison his intended target was locked away in.

"What are you?" said the Sound Shinobi with four arms.

"Who the fuck cares? He can't hurt us. This Jutsu can take anything he throws at us. Even his big ass arms can't do shit," said the girl of the group with red hair.

_**"Can't I? I'll take that bet,"**_ said Naruto letting out a chuckle that no one in front of him liked with the exception of Mei, who swooned slightly, and found his voice to be sexy (in a strange "I like deep voices" sort of way) in this state.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Naruto brought his hairy right hand up, it was open palmed, right above the ceiling of the prison while the bulk of the hand was over Orochimaru's current position, and made many of the people in the prison very nervous. It also practically blocked out the sun around the people in the Jutsu that Orochimaru had his bodyguards train to perform and brought the hand down on top of it. The prison had smashed to pieces, two of the bodyguards Sakon (including his brother tied to the same body), and Jirobo had become blood while Orochimaru barely got away in time.

"Naruto! Stop this now," said the Sandaime, as he saw the hand remove itself from the tiled roof, and saw the gooey aftermath.

_**"And why should I? I just saved your old senile butt and most likely a good chunk of Konoha too after taking down that three headed snake while fighting off a psychotic Biju. After all I've just done, you expect me to just heel like some kind of dog on a leash, and obey your every command? I've listened to you long enough! Putting up with your lies, deceit, thinking you can control me for what I hold, and just do your bidding like a well trained attack dog. Be honest and just admit you hate me old man. Admit you hate me for the loss of your wife when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha! Admit it! ADMIT IT!"**_ said Naruto angrily at the Sandaime Hokage, who scowled at him, and it was clear the Saiyan in Great Ape form had struck a nerve with the old Kage.

"All right! I admit it! I hate you. I look at you and see my dead wife. Tsunade wasn't able to make it to your Mother before the pregnancy and time was of the essence. My wife had decided to step in and take over for Tsunade until she arrived to give her a checkup after the pregnancy was over to prevent any complications. Then that night, the Kyuubi breaks free, my wife is dead, and you are all that remains from it when the nightmare ends. I see you and I see my dead wife! So yes Naruto, I do hate you, and I'm no longer ashamed in admitting that!" said the Sandaime Hokage while Orochimaru looked at the two different beings staring at each other and decided now would be the time to make a strategic retreat from this battle.

Why bother getting his hands dirty when someone else was going to do it for him?

However, before he could even signal his remaining two subordinates to follow, one was cut down by Ao, and the other one (Tayuya) had been knocked out by the Mizukage. The first female Kage turned her attention to Orochimaru, as she knew a future threat to Mist when she saw one, and knew this man was her enemy no matter what.

Plus the Sannin death by her hands might get her in good graces with her future husband and the two could build relationship over the man's rotting corpse! Mei had to fight back the romantic (and slightly disturbing) fantasies that played out in her head over how that would happen so she could actually kill the snake bastard. However, Orochimaru was already on the move, and she motioned her subordinate Ao join her in the pursuit before the Sannin got away.

_**"You senile **__**hypocrite**__**! You told me to tolerate those fools and that it was best to ignore their misguided hatred of me for holding Kyuubi. And yet here you are hating me for that very same reason. You are not worthy to carry the mantle of Hokage. Your Will of Fire is practically snuffed out,"**_ said Naruto with the Sandaime Hokage glaring at him and to both of their surprise the Monkey King broke free from the latter's hand before turning into his monkey like form.

_**"I agree. You have disappointed me for the last time Hiruzen. At one point, you were indeed a great man, worthy of being Hokage, and being my summoner in battle. But now that time is over and you are not the man I respected many years ago under the eyes of the two previous Hokages before your own reign as Fire Shadow,"**_ said Enma, as he leaped away from the Sandaime, and the old Kage had a look of betrayal written all over his face.

"What?" said Hiruzen in surprise to this sudden move.

_**"This is a long time coming Hiruzen. First, you let Orochimaru escape you when your body is still young enough to do the job, losing several ANBU in the process, and then you cause this boy pain out of spite. Needless spite since we both know the child was not capable of murdering your wife and did not deserve the pain you allowed to be inflicted on him,"**_ said Enma while the Hokage just scowled at the Monkey King.

"And you're going to leave me to face _his _judgment?" said Hiruzen while pointing at the giant ape in front of him.

_**"Its no less then what you deserve Hiruzen. You are hereby removed from the Monkey Summoning Contract and your name will be forever marked down as a disgrace of a summoner. The boy you scorned however, I think he will be a nice addition to have in being our summoner, and I will speak to him soon in the near future about such an offer,"**_ said Enma before disappearing from sight back to the Summoning Realm to tell his kin.

"I don't believe this!" said Hiruzen before he was grabbed suddenly by Naruto, and was forced to look the Great Ape in the eyes.

_**"Believe it old man. You betrayed my family. You betrayed the principles the village was founded on. You betrayed **__**yourself**__**! You betrayed **__**ME**__**!"**_ said Naruto seeing the old Kage staring defiantly at him.

"And I would do it all again just to get back at the Kyuubi!" said Hiruzen while Naruto just laughed at him.

_**"You really are a fool. Kyuubi didn't kill your wife. Uchiha Madara did!"**_ said Naruto his voice echoing throughout the stadium for everyone to hear.

"You're mistaken Naruto. Madara is dead. He has been for years since his fight with the Shodaime Hokage!" said Hiruzen while Naruto growled at him.

_**"Kyuubi says otherwise. She showed me her memories of the year leading up to that night. How Madara somehow learned of the location where my Mother was giving birth, killed the ANBU, and your wife before holding me hostage long enough to get my Father away before moving to free Kyuubi. Madara used his Sharingan Eyes to bring her under his control and attack Konoha to weaken the village if not destroy it!"**_ said Naruto while his words echoed throughout the entire stadium, as clients, Daimyos, civilians, and Shinobi heard him.

"Then she's a liar! You can't trust what that demon says to you Naruto," said Hiruzen, who winced in pain at being squeezed harder, and the growl from Naruto increased.

_**"I trust her a whole lot more then you! At least Kyuubi tried to help me when given the chance. You...you would sooner stab me in the back out of senseless desire to avenge your late wife and the being you hate for it even if the fox wasn't the one responsible! Not that it matters to you, does it? No. I can see deep within you old man. Even now, you hate the Kyuubi, blaming her for your wife's death regardless of the truth, and me as well to a lesser extent for holding the fox,"**_ said Naruto while Hiruzen glared up at him.

"The only reason I tolerated your existence was the simple fact Konoha needed a weapon to fend off the other villages and there Jinchuriki. If that weren't the case, I would have killed you that night, and the fox the Yondaime sealed inside your body!" said Hiruzen while thinking with his last remaining minutes in life he could poison the minds of the younger generation into hating Naruto.

_**"You mean my Father? Don't be so surprised old man. Kyuubi's memory of the whole year before breaking free while sealed inside my Mother was very insightful when it came to learning about my old man being the Yondaime Hokage himself. Jiraiya has **__**personally**__** confirmed it when I asked and we both know he has no reason to lie to me. He is my Godfather after all," **_said Naruto letting out a laugh that made the old Kage angrier.

"Damn you boy! Damn you and all the demon spawn you sire! I hope you _never_ have any real happiness for as long as you live!" said Hiruzen angrily before being crushed further in Naruto's grip.

_**"And **__**I**__** hope you burn in Hell with the rest of the traitors of my family after they face **__**MY**__** judgment! DIE!"**_ said Naruto, as he crushed the Sandaime Hokage in his hand, the old man's blood slowly leaking through his fingertips, and just dropped the body onto the ground for everyone to see before letting out a roar that scared whatever enemy invaders remained the Hell out of the village.

"Naruto needs to be stopped," said Kakashi, as he was about to use his Sharingan Eye on Naruto, and one of the hidden secrets he learned.

"Don't Kakashi," said Jiraiya, as he appeared by the Jounin, and put a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

"What? Jiraiya-sama, we have to stop Naruto from doing anymore damage, and restrain him for trial!" said Kakashi while Jiraiya frowned at him.

"For what? Killing Sarutobi-sensei? The Sandaime has done treasonous things, which he admitted to doing in betraying the Yondaime out of spite over the loss of his wife, and made Minato's son suffer because of it. Grow up Kakashi!" said Jiraiya seeing the Jounin scowl slightly and saw a banged up Uchiha arriving while glaring at the giant ape form Naruto was still in.

"Sasuke? What happened to you?" said Kakashi seeing where the boy was glaring.

"That loser stopped me from trying to kill the Suna Siblings before Gaara could change into that...that _thing_!" said Sasuke before spitting up some blood that had accumulated in his mouth.

"He did this to you?" said Kakashi while Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Put me through quite a number of trees," said Sasuke while the Jounin scowled at the giant ape form of Naruto.

"Drop it Sasuke. You left without orders after them. Naruto got his from Genma and did what was ordered of him. No doubt he put you down because you were about to get yourself killed against three high level threats," said Jiraiya, which earned him a scowl from Sasuke, and knew the Uchiha didn't want that fact made public.

"I still want him arrested for assaulting me!" demanded Sasuke though it was clear the Sannin wasn't going to listen.

"And I'll have you arrested for going off on your own during a battle. Many would call that an act of treason," said Jiraiya knowing the laws of the village and with how the truth behind the Kyuubi's attack was an Uchiha had started it.

The support the Uchiha had in the Leaf would soon be out the window.

(Sometime Later)

Things in Konoha had finally calmed down. The Sound Shinobi that were Orochimaru's forces had either been killed or captured with a large amount of Suna's forces sharing the same situation. About a week later, Sabaku no Kankuro came to speak Jiraiya, who was acting as interim Hokage by the Fire Daimyo, and negotiated for their release from the Leaf, and explained why Suna joined with Orochimaru. How the Wind Daimyo had been draining them dry financially and were turning them into a shadow of their former self. That Orochimaru came to them, whispering honey into the ear of the Kazekage, and how the attack would show everyone that Suna was still one of the five great Shinobi villages while the Wind Daimyo would realize the error of his ways.

Jiraiya understood the kid's position, as he had told the Sandaime time, and time again to tell the Wind Daimyo to hire Suna Shinobi only since it would strain relationships with allies in the future. The Sandaime had ignored him though, possibly in the belief that the stronger the Leaf became, their slowly weakening allies would just come to accept it, and support them in being the first line of defense in the event of a war.

Basically, the weak shielded the strong from harm, and the strong got even stronger after defeating a weakened enemy. What the Sandaime had failed to realize was that the weak ally could possibly side with the enemy out of spite like Suna did here and prefer to go down in a blaze of glory should they lose while gaining a lot more should they win.

So after much deliberation, the man agreed to let the Suna Shinobi they captured go, the two villages would be allies again under much more _agreeable_ conditions, and things would work from there. In an unrelated, but still good piece of news, Orochimaru, and Kabuto had been slain by the Mizukage along with her bodyguard Ao. While the woman had burned the two bodies beyond almost all recognition, the Mizukage wanted to take nothing to chance, and made sure they were extra crispy. Fortunately, a Hyuuga had been able to study the corpses by the Mizukage with Jiraiya informing the clan member of what to look for to help identify the dead Sannin as Orochimaru, and found it in the summoning tattoo for snakes on his arm. The design while damaged was _definitely _the one Jiraiya's teammate had always used since Orochimaru always showed if off in front of the Toad Sannin when they were younger, and to piss the man off in front of Tsunade knowing it would involve their female teammate punching the Super Pervert through a wall or two.

The result of Orochimaru's death had also freed his victims and subordinates of the Curse Seal he gave them. The name of such individuals were Tayuya, Sasuke, and even Anko with the woman giving the red head a big fat kiss with tongue attached. While Mei would have preferred a kiss from Naruto for her actions, Anko made sure she didn't dislike it, and the Mizukage wondered deep within herself if she was secretly bisexual? Not that it mattered since Mei saw Naruto was a bit intrigued by that move Anko pulled and the red haired woman could only blush a bit in embarrassment before sending a death glare to Ao to keep his mouth shut about this until the day he died.

As for Naruto himself, he had faced a bit of questioning from the Fire Daimyo with the Councils, Clan Heads, and Jiraiya in the room though the latter of them all was there to give him moral support. Everyone was intrigued by his ability to transform into a giant ape, which some claimed was through Kyuubi, and demanding this power be sealed away unless he pledged eternal loyalty to them. To put seals on his body that would prevent the boy from ever turning on them and basically mark Naruto a slave in all but name. Others thought of it as a new bloodline that had surfaced, which called for Naruto be used as a stud to sire an army of children, and thus basically use them to make the Leaf invincible.

_Others_ wanted to know about the power in a more _civilized _way, as they asked about how this change came to be, and Naruto had told them everything since there was no point in hiding it. How a being known as a Saiyan warrior from another dimension, who was near death had fallen into their own when the Yondaime summoned the Shinigami, and landed on the Kyuubi before being sealed into his gut. How the two had made alterations to him so he would have Saiyan blood in him and basically merge the spirit of that Saiyan with him after Orochimaru hit him with the Five Elemental Seal. That the tail he had was the mark of being a Saiyan, which could grow back if ever removed, and that the giant ape transformation they saw required the tail along with the Moon.

Or an _artificial_ Moon made of energy that he had created should such a transformation be needed during the day.

"He should be restrained. A Dead Man's Seal should be put on him to ensure his loyalty to the Leaf. The boy is too powerful for his own good!" said Homura seeing many agree with him, but the Fire Daimyo did not, and it showed on the man's face.

"Young _Namikaze_ has proven his loyalty to the Leaf despite everything that it has thrown at him and given how certain things were kept from the boy...I'm quite surprised he didn't do something sooner with the power he has at his disposal," said the Fire Daimyo while seeing the boy watching the various individuals in the room debating about him after the Toad Sannin had explained things about Naruto's to the Feudal Lord of Fire Country.

Much to the Councils protests since they claimed it was a village secret, but Jiraiya just ignored them since he knew perfectly well that it was the worst kept secret, and that the Sandaime Hokage was to blame. The Feudal Lord had listen to Jiraiya explain how the boy was the son of the Yondaime, how the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi into his own son after the fox got out apparently due to one Uchiha Madara, and was controlled by the man's Sharingan Eyes. Though how Madara even learned of the location of the sealing was still a mystery since very few knew where Kushina was going to give birth in secret in order to keep the Kyuubi at bay. The whole implication of what the Sannin said had set into the room like a heavy that someone or perhaps _more_ then one person had betrayed the Yondaime Hokage to Madara. Jiraiya had told the Fire Daimyo he knew of the people that knew, but didn't betray Minato, but the others had to have their loyalties questioned, and for good reason since Jiraiya's student had plans to change Konoha's government to evolve with the times though he died before such plans could be initiated.

What better way to stop it then see he was dead at the hands of his enemies when even the Yondaime Hokage himself least expected it.

"The boy is not a person. He is _property_. Property of Konoha. A thing. All the Biju are our property since they were once all in the possession of the Leaf during the days of the Shodaime Hokage. Since Suna is so intent of on being our allies again, I say we have the One-Tailed Biju extracted from the Kazekage's youngest son, and put in a Leaf Shinobi with the capability of keeping the demon from running amuck," said Danzo while he was looking at Naruto and sensed the young Saiyan disliked him a great deal.

"No! I understand why Suna did what they did. I've already instructed the Wind Daimyo to send his missions to Suna and not to us anymore. As for young Naruto here, the boy is not a threat to anyone unless provoked, and will be left to his own devices," said the Fire Daimyo with the boy smirking at the sight of many people in the room being angry by the news.

"Besides, I have to take Naruto with me to find Tsunade, and bring her back to the village to be the next Hokage," said Jiraiya with many getting even more furious.

"What? That woman is a drunk. A gambler. Tsunade will ruin the Leaf the moment she step into it and I won't stand for such a person being the Hokage," said a Civilian Council not wanting the Senju back in the village since he had helped block her desire to setup the medical program where one of the Shinobi on a team had a medic to keep fatalities down.

Why should he pay extra taxes for them? Sure they protected the village in times of war, but they got paid for it anyway, and its not like they weren't replaceable. The weak were killed and the strong survived to collect their paychecks from the money civilians like him poured into the village.

"She's a Senju. The last one I might add. Its technically her birthright. Plus, I think with her help, the hospital staff could get a good kick in the ass since they seem to be slacking in their duties, and need to be reminded of the Hippocratic Oath they took that states they will to do no wrong," said Jiraiya with a heavy glare at the man, who sneered at him, and clearly felt money in his pocket then being spent on the Shinobi that would one day save his life.

"If you're referring to _him_, the doctors, and nurses are excused from such a thing since the _boy_ is a demon. Demons don't deserve to be put in the same category as us superior and far more intelligent _humans_!" said the Civilian Councilman while Naruto just smirked at him.

"Then how come I've got the power to turn the village into a crater and you don't?" said Naruto seeing the man sputtering and seething in rage.

"Filthy abomination! I demand this creature be arrested for threatening the village," said the Civilian Councilman with Naruto just smirking further.

"What threat? I just stated a harmless question. Did I make a threat Jiraiya?" said Naruto with the Sannin grinning at him.

"No. I didn't hear a threat. Just a simple and harmless question," said Jiraiya while loving how the Civilian Councilman was unable to punish Naruto.

"We're getting off track. In terms of a permanent Fifth Hokage, I nominate Danzo for the position, and put him into office immediately!" said Homura seeing many nod with the war hawk smirking knowing in his own mind that he was far more suitable to be Hokage then Tsunade ever was.

"Are you serious? The man is old. Look at him. He's..._old_! Around the Sandaime's age in fact. He walks with a cane!" said Naruto seeing Danzo scowl in his direction.

"I have experience boy. I was the Sandaime's rival for the position," said Danzo while the Shinobi Council nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Back when you were both _young_ and didn't need a possible hip replacement," said Naruto with the old war hawk gripping his cane tighter.

"Not to mention Danzo's ethics have always been put into question even since the days when the Second Hokage was in charge. It was one of the reasons why Sarutobi-sensei was chosen over him years ago," said Jiraiya to see Danzo glaring at him with his one eye.

"That does make sense to me. Age does have a considerable factor with this position in ruling over the village. Can you guarantee Senju Tsunade will return to Konoha to be the Fifth Hokage?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing Jiraiya think about it for a moment before he looked at Naruto.

"With Naruto helping me find her? Absolutely!" said Jiraiya while the Councils, Danzo, and Hiashi scowling at this information.

"Then you may go find her," said Fire Daimyo knowing the village could run itself for a short time.

"Of course Daimyo-sama. I'd also like to recruit one other person for this mission. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's in need of medical treatment too from a past injury and Tsunade's the best Medic Nin around," said Jiraiya while Hiashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"A Hyuuga would be a good candidate for such a mission given their eyes can see things most cannot," said the Fire Daimyo while tapping his finger on his chin.

"She's also a Main family member. If Kumo gets wind of a Hyuuga without a seal on her they will send a platoon of their Shinobi after my daughter," said Hiashi while glaring at Jiraiya for bringing his daughter up.

"Which is why Naruto should be with me when were out there. My reputation alone in the Shinobi World will make Kumo think twice before going after Hinata, but when the world finds about how Naruto was able to take down so many high level enemies, they won't even consider going after Hinata, and after Tsunade gets back...do I really need to be anymore specific?" said Jiraiya seeing Hiashi wanting to tear out his heart.

"I agree. Plus, the girl is in need of medical attention like you mentioned, and will allow this Hyuuga to return back into the fold sooner," said the Fire Daimyo before he ended the meeting.

"That went well," said Jiraiya while walking his Saiyan for a Godson.

"Yes. Though that part about adding Hinata to our group was an interesting twist," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya smirk.

"Considering how her Father wants to put the poor girl in the Branch family, I figured that this would keep that from happening, and have Tsunade give her a good once over to heal anything those doctors at the hospital missed. They're slipping and getting lazy after all," said Jiraiya, as he knew the doctors along with the nurses there could have fix things easily while under Tsunade's command when she was in a the village, and now...they just plain sucked!

"You can thank the Sandaime for that. After Kyuubi's attack, doctors, and nurses felt they were immune to harsh treatment if they ignored their duties due to being considered high in value," said Naruto with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"Well that's going to change once we get Tsunade back here," said Jiraiya with Naruto nodding.

"Agreed. Will she put up a fight?" said Naruto knowing that was always a possibility.

"Yeah. She's got no love for the village after losing all her loved ones. You were her last anchor because she is an Uzumaki on her Grandmother's side. Though even after learning you're alive, I don't think convincing her to come back will be easy, and if she's in a bad mood...there will be a fight," said Jiraiya with Naruto smirking now.

"Good. I need a fight with a strong opponent," said Naruto while Jiraiya stopped in his tracks and saw the blonde keep on walking.

'Is he serious in fighting Tsunade? What am I thinking, _of course_ he's serious! Must be that Saiyan blood of his getting hungry again for battle. Not surprising. All he's done since the invasion ended was train with Gai, workout, or keep an eye on that Tayuya girl he snuck back the Namikaze Estates before anyone could get a hold of her. Even without the Curse Seal on girl's neck, she's still a foul mouth, spunky red head, and not afraid to kick people between the legs. I still think I have a bruise on my left testicle from where she hit me,' thought Jiraiya after being on watch while the girl was out and the instant she woke up...well her first instinct kicked in for defeating him quickly before running away.

Only to ram right into Naruto with Kin right behind him before the red head crawled back in fear of the blonde Saiyan since she knew what he could do. Before Naruto could even talk to Tayuya, she was begging for mercy, cursing all the while though more at herself, and one thing led to another with her choice of words (swearing not withstanding) the girl somehow joining Kin in being the Saiyan's second maid. Of course, by the time Naruto had told her that she would be staying at his home (her new position not withstanding), Tayuya had the look of a gaping fish, and Jiraiya was laughing his ass off.

Before Tayuya lost her temper, kicking the Sannin right in the nuts, _repeatedly mind you_, and swearing in the most profound ways imaginable.

_Still_, the position of being Naruto's new maid aside, Tayuya was happy to have her only friend from Sound beside her in all of this. Of course, Naruto reminded them that their stay in Konoha _must_ remain a secret from the majority of the village until Tsunade could come back, and take control as the Godaime Hokage. Fortunately, the blonde Saiyan had enough food, and supplies in the house to last the two girls for quite some time. Not to mention Maito Gai also knew of the situation and promised to check in on the two girls _discreetly_ every so often with some supplies they made need. Anko also agreed to help to with the more _feminine _things they may need, which made the two girls blush while they glared at the Special Jounin for mentioning it, and saw her being elbowed by Kurenai while the Jounin sensei of Genin team 8 assured them both that they would be _discreet_ in keeping such items from being seen.

"You ready to go Hinata-chan," said Naruto while Hinata nodded, fighting the blush that was on her face, and be strong enough not to seem weak when around him.

"R-Ready!" said Hinata, as she saw Naruto pick her up gently by the waist, ignoring the silent glare from Kurenai, plus a message to him in them to keep his hands away from the "special areas" of Hinata's body, and Anko grinning at seeing the obvious attraction the Hyuuga had.

'Poor girl. I'll have to work with her on confidence when they get back,' thought Anko knowing a week in taking a class at the "School of Mitarashi Anko" would really help and bring out the fire that the Special Jounin knew was there.

"Wait! WAIT! No flying! No fly-IIINNNNNG!" said Jiraiya before Naruto grabbed him by his long hair and took to the sky.

"Should we feel sorry for Jiraiya-san?" said Kurenai seeing them fly away.

"He writes smut and peeps on women. Would you?" said Anko seeing Kurenai frown.

"On second thought...I hope his hair gets ripped out," said Kurenai before walking off with Anko just grinning at where Naruto was headed.

(Omake-Naruto's Apartment #4)

Tsume couldn't believe it! Or daughter was pregnant. With the Kyuubi Jinchuriki no less. Granted, the boy was strong, had a sense of loyalty, and from the way Hana's eyes glazed over after asking how such a thing happened was well endowed for his age. Still, it was her duty, as the Inuzuka Clan Head to set things straight with the Father of the child Hana would one day bring into the world, and find out if Naruto was going to be involved in the life of his offspring.

Knocking on his door, Tsume saw Naruto was in training pants, but he was shirtless, and from the looks of the room behind him along with the sweat off his body had been doing some training. At the same time, the Inuzuka Clan Head felt a blush rushing to her face, and the scent coming off of him was making certain..._areas_ within herself stir back to life that she had thought to be long since dead after giving birth to two children.

"Can I help you with something Tsume-san?" said Naruto seeing Tsume trying to focus herself on trying to speak and not just look at his chest.

"Um...I...yes...Hana...uh...," said Tsume, as she focused on getting the Saiyan's scent out of her mind, and trying to remember why she was here.

"Hana? What about her?" said Naruto curiously before Tsume shook her head almost violently to think straight.

"Oh! Uh...I came to talk to you about Hana. She's pregnant and _you _are the Father," said Tsume while giving him her best glare at woman and Mother could give in the situation.

"Really? That's good news, right?" said Naruto seeing Tsume's glare lessen..._slightly_!

"It is. Provided you intend to be a man and marry my daughter," said Tsume seeing the Saiyan smirk.

"Of course. Though she will have to marry into my family. Not yours," said Naruto, as Tsume looked shocked, and then angry since it was custom for someone not of a clan to marry into a clan.

Not the other way around.

"What? Why?" said Tsume with Naruto beckoning her inside his secret home.

"Come inside and we can talk about this," said Naruto seeing Tsume narrow her eyes at him and _reluctantly _entered since the last time a woman (her daughter) in here...well the woman ended up pregnant!

"Okay, but I expect a _very good_ reason for your way of thinking gaki," said Tsume before entering the apartment with Naruto shutting the door and locking it.

(Hours Later)

Tsume stumbled out the door of Naruto's apartment, clothing so loose you would think it was several sizes too big, and had a line of drool running down the side of her mouth. The woman didn't even know how it came to what just happened, as she was talking with Naruto one moment, and the next...she was getting pounded from behind by the gaki. It was nothing she had ever felt before or at least a very long time since getting laid after bringing two kids into the world with the male sire running off in fear of her for some reason. Not that she blamed him since her hormonal imbalance after giving birth to Kiba had made the Inuzuka Clan Head very violent from what all the nurse and doctors still remember to this day.

As she got to her home, Tsume's mind wandered to how this could affect Hana once she learned the Father of her children had just screwed her Mother too, and then there was also Kiba to consider once learning of such news. Her youngest was quite the hot head, which wasn't always a good trait, and got him in trouble on more then one occasion.

"Mom? What happened to you? You look like Hana did when...she...spoke to...Naruto," said Kiba, as he heard his Mom coming home, and the scent of the Saiyan was all over her.

Among other things.

"Go to your room," said Tsume simply, as she went to her own, and fell on the bed to let merciful sleep take her while ignoring the lack of a certain something along the hip area of her sagging pants.

This couldn't get any more complicated.

(With Naruto)

"Here you go. Right next to Hana's own," said Naruto, as he placed Tsume's panties next to Hana's, and grinned a perverted grin knowing he had conquered another strong woman that few could match.

_**"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NARUTO-SAMA! PLEEEAASE! I NEED TO GET LAID AND RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"**_ yelled Kyuubi, as she was getting so horny it was making her go insane, and the line for crossing over to it was getting closer to being crossed.

'HEY! KEEP YELLING AT ME AND I'LL HAVE AN ORGY WITH THOSE WOMEN WITHOUT YOU BEING INVITED!' yelled Naruto inside his head.

_**"I'll be good,"**_ said Kyuubi submissively in a hushed whisper.

'Damn right! This is my mind. This is my house. When I roar I'm feared because I'm the baddest man on the planet!' thought Naruto, as he wasn't going to let any woman try to tell him what to do.

No matter how angry, horny, or demonic they were.

(Sometime Later)

"WHAT?" yelled Hana and Kiba at the same time while Tsume had anime tears running down her face while holding an item in her hands.

A pregnancy test. A pregnancy test that had shown _positive _results when used.

"I'm pregnant," said Tsume, as she couldn't believe it either, and wondered just how potent Naruto's seed really was.

"P-Pregnant? B-But I'm pregnant too! What do we do?" said Hana while she couldn't believe this was happening.

_THUMP!_

Kiba had fainted. That was what he was doing.

"I don't know. I still can't believe I'm pregnant," said Tsume, as she had honestly thought the notion of being a Mother again had long since past, and just watch her children grow.

Granted, Tsume wasn't _old _by any means where such an act was considered to be in the realm of being impossible, but _still_ did the Saiyan gaki have highly potent sperm that she would get pregnant, and be a Mother along with being a future Grandmother?

Why couldn't anyone else be their situation?

(With Anko and Kurenai)

"Is yours reading what mine is reading Anko?" said Kurenai holding up her pregnancy test while Anko did the same while looking at hers.

"Depends. Does yours say you got fucked and cummed into so many times that you're now pregnant with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's child?" said Anko showing Kurenai that her pregnancy test was positive.

"Yeah. Pretty much," said Kurenai while wondering if this ground shattering news was a bad thing or...well it certainly wasn't going to be considered a good thing?

"We'll let's look on the bright side of this situation," said Anko cheerfully while laughing nervously.

"What bright side?" said Kurenai seeing Anko's face now covered in anime tears.

"Good question. I thought you would have one and tell me," said Anko while the Jounin in front of her just sweat dropped.

'What am I going to tell Hinata?' thought Kurenai knowing the girl would be devastated.

(At the Hospital-With Hinata)

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata-sama?" said Neji while seeing his cousin sign the agreement that the girl herself had prepared.

"Yes. In return for resigning from my position in being a Main Family member of the Hyuuga Clan, I will be allowed to marry Naruto-kun, and give him many children," said Hinata did not care if Naruto had children with other women since he was starting a clan and therefore would need to do that. Besides, the Hyuuga girl knew with his stamina, the blonde Saiyan had more then enough to go around, and no one woman could handle him in bed.

'And knowing Hinata, she will give him an army, and they will be deadly,' thought Neji while Hinata had a dreamy look on her face.

If there was one thing Hinata inherited from her Mother was the determination to get the man she wanted. While the choice in future husbands on the Mother's part had been...well let's face it _bad_,the daughter had chosen from much better stock, and knew Naruto was the right man for her.

"Now leave me alone! I must plan for my wedding with Naruto-kun," said Hinata before she reached under the hospital bed to magically produce a large pile of different wedding items used for such a planning.

"Um...when did you acquire that and how have you hidden it from me?" said Neji, as he was completely stunned by this, and flinched when Hinata glared at him.

"I SAID LEAVE NOW!" yelled Hinata before she took the nearest bridal magazine to upon smacking him right out of the room, went through three walls, ended up in an empty room, bounced off some equipment, hit the ceiling, and then fell on the bed.

'Ow!' thought Neji simply before unconsciousness claimed him.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you enjoyed this. I'm tired now. LOL! Leave your reviews though know all flames will be ignored. If you don't like my fic, don't review, don't flame, and leave me alone since you clearly can't criticize my work since you none of the flamers I've had in a few of my piece have _ever_ made their own fics. Become a member of the site and write your own stuff before bitching about mine or anyone that writes good shit like mine. And no, Yaoi fics don't, and _never_ will count so don't bother writing them out of spite. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Slugging It Out

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground outside of the last known city where Jiraiya's spy network had told the Spy Master where the Sannin was located and the Saiyan looked around the city while trying to sense the woman somewhere hidden within it. Letting go of Jiraiya's hair, which in turn freed Jiraiya from his grip, Naruto let Hinata free, and saw the shy girl still blushing from such close contact with him. Still, she wasn't feeling all right due to her injuries, and Naruto had his tail wrapped around Hinata's waist to ensure the Hyuuga didn't stumble.

As for Jiraiya...? Well, he was currently making sure all his hair was still there, and with no apparent bald spots. Ladies see bald spots in hair and it freaks them out! Jiraiya didn't know any hair growing Jutsus he could use and he doubt any such Jutsu existed since the Sandaime Hokage never used it on his own scalp.

"Don't do that!" said Jiraiya while pointing a finger at Naruto.

"What? You wanted to find Tsunade to become the next Hokage and I'm helping you. So what if it cost you a few...dozen if not hundred strands of hair?" said Naruto with a smirk and Hinata just giggled at Jiraiya's seething face.

"I'll get back at you for that," said Jiraiya while Naruto just smirked.

"You can try," said Naruto while walking into the city with Hinata right beside him with his tail holding onto her like a lifeline should she fall over.

"Damn Saiyan," said Jiraiya under his breath before following the two.

"I can't use my Byakugan due to our close proximity together Naruto-kun. Your power is very...strong," said Hinata while hoping he didn't hate her for not being useful.

"Its all right Hinata-chan. You're not here to help find Tsunade. You are here to be treated by her," said Naruto while seeing her blush simply at the girl's face.

"I still want to help and be useful," said Hinata while finding herself not stuttering in his presence right now.

"I know, but for this mission, you are simply the patient, and should not strain yourself unless necessary," said Naruto while sensing her hands were playing slightly with his tail and had to fight back the shiver of pleasure she was generating from it.

"My condition aside Naruto-kun, do you really think Tsunade-sama will become the new Hokage, and lead the village?" said Hinata while Naruto just frowned in thought.

"I honestly don't know. We won't find out until we meet and ask her to take the position," said Naruto with Hinata nodding in agreement.

"It won't be easy you two. Tsunade has lost a lot of love for the village after all her loved ones died. She would have stayed if Sarutobi-sensei hadn't lied to her about you being dead Naruto. I suspect the old man did it to make sure you weren't raised properly by one of us since we were your appointed Godparents by Minato and Kushina in the invent of their deaths," said Jiraiya with Naruto growled angrily while feeling he had given the old Kage a merciful death compared to what was deserved.

Perched on a roof, two figures watched them with interest, and the taller one grinning a shark like grin at their target. The shorter man had an unreadable face, his dark eyes were seeing everything around him, and currently focused on the target with the tail. Neither of them understood _how_ their target got a tail, nor did they really care since both believed it was a side effect of holding Kyuubi, and just filed away such information for their leader when they got back.

"He looks different then what our spies in Konoha told us Itachi. The gaki is giving off a lot of power. Its making Samehada hungry," said the taller blue skinned man.

"I know Kisame. I feel his power too. Its different from Kyuubi's chakra though. I don't know what it is, but we will have to handle this carefully, and without hesitation due to Jiraiya of the Sannin's presence," said Itachi while seeing his partner grin hungrily for battle.

"And the Hyuuga?" said Kisame seeing Itachi focus on the girl and seeing she was being supported by their target to a degree on account of some injury.

"We quickly knock her out. She is of no value to us or the organization. Any other kind of involvement with the Hyuuga girl would direct Konoha at us and Pein-sama does not want that. Not yet," said Itachi before they moved quietly to take their target from under Jiraiya of the Sannin's nose.

Naruto stopped and turned his head slightly to look behind him and frowned while his senses told him someone was watching them. Naruto himself more precisely. The one with the higher power level was oozing bloodlust and it was clear the man with the sword had the urge to kill. The other one...surprisingly not so much if not at all.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata while looking where he was glancing and wished she could use her Byakugan to help him.

Jiraiya was looking too and frowned.

"We're being followed," said Naruto while his tail instinctively tightened around Hinata's waist.

"By who?" said Hinata, as her first thought was Kumo wanting the eyes she possessed, or herself to become a breeding factory.

"I don't know. They were aiming their intentions at me," said Naruto seeing the girl was a bit nervous at facing a preverbal demon from the past in the form of Kumo Shinobi if the village was using this opportunity to grab her.

"We still have to find Tsunade. For the moment, we'll ignore them, but keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, and hurry in our search for Tsunade before things become even more complicated," said Jiraiya with Naruto frowning, but agreed nonetheless since he had to consider Hinata, and one more Sannin meant better odds of the injured girl not being harmed on this mission.

"What does she look like?" said Hinata while trying to steer everything away from their mysterious observers.

"Blonde hair, sharp eyes, jewel on her forehead, and a pair of breasts the size of-AAAH!" said Jiraiya, as he dodged the energy blast Naruto sent him, and it almost took a sizeable chunk of his hair off.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. Besides, I can sense her power, and its in this direction," said Naruto while Jiraiya grumbled before seeing them head to what many would consider the party district of the city.

"Tsunade loves to drink and gamble. She suck poorly regarding the latter. Hence her title as 'The Legendary Sucker!'" said Jiraiya with Naruto scowling slightly at hearing such vices.

Drinking he didn't mind, but the gambling, then losing, and not having the sense to stop when you're behind? Unacceptable!

"If she loves to drink like you say Godfather, then Tsunade is in one of these bars, and enjoying herself," said Naruto while trying to pinpoint the woman they were searching for in the city.

"Chances are she blew her money at a casino earlier and is now drowning her sorrows at the loss of so much currency," said Jiraiya with Naruto scowling slightly.

"She doesn't know the meaning of the word sorrow," said Naruto before sending out a harmless pulse of his power forward and felt the wave of energy clash with the people in front of him.

The weaker people would shiver, a sense of something ominous, or even foreboding was in the area to make them move along faster then usual. A stronger person like Tsunade would let out a defensive pulse on instinct, her awareness would be awakened to the fact someone powerful was in the area, and unknowingly lead him to her. It was like sonar bats used, but with energy, and something Naruto thought of while looking at the busy street in front of him with bars on either end.

Sure enough, Naruto felt a powerful pulse of chakra from a bar not that faraway from them, and surprisingly another one manifesting seconds after the first. Following the source of the two pulses to a bar where Naruto saw a blonde haired woman drinking sake with another woman with dark hair holding a very pampered pig. Both women were tense or with the younger woman looking concerned since she didn't know what that was they just felt.

"Tsunade!" said Jiraiya calling out to he blonde while moving ahead of both Naruto and Hinata to greet his old teammate.

"Jiraiya? What the Hell are you doing here?" said Tsunade seeing her old teammate walk in with his smile that could scare a million women to the other side of the world at her.

"What? I can't walk into a bar, looking for a drink, and be surprised to see an old friend?" said Jiraiya with Tsunade frowning at him.

"Not when I know your spy network can easily track me down," said Tsunade with the man laughing like he had just been caught.

"True! Still, it is good to see you again Tsunade," said Jiraiya though his grin lessened.

"Why are you here?" said Tsunade while seeing him becoming completely serious now.

"You need to come back to the village Tsunade. You need to come back...to become the next Hokage," said Jiraiya while Shizune gasped and Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

Before she broke out laughing.

"HA! Are you serious? What makes you think I would even consider the job? The title of Hokage is for fools rushing to their deaths. The only exception is Sarutobi-sensei to the rule," said Tsunade while Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Correction Tsunade. Sarutobi-sensei _was _the exception to the rule," said Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes widening at hearing the news and what his tone implied.

"You mean he is...?" said Shizune seeing Jiraiya nod.

"Dead. Died during the invasion Orochimaru planned during the Chuunin Exams," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade just staring him in the eyes while looking for something.

"Who killed him? You could have easily said it was Orochimaru, but you didn't, and that means someone else did the deed. Who?" said Tsunade while seeing two kids behind Jiraiya walk up to their table.

"It was me," said Naruto having heard their entire conversation.

"You? A mere _child_?" said Tsunade in disbelief while Naruto merely smirked.

"Is it that so surprising for someone like me to kill that old fossil?" said Naruto while Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"Watch what you say about my sensei brat!" said Tsunade while Naruto just smirked.

"Why? The old man tried to manipulate me all my life to be his little weapon and be the Leaf's punching bag. He even lied to you about your Godson being dead," said Naruto with Tsunade's eyes widening.

"What did you just say?" said Tsunade to Naruto while just noticing the girl beside him was a shy Hyuuga.

"You heard me. Tell her Jiraiya. Tell her what you told me when walking into the city about how the old man basically screwed us both over to ensure one of us would be made the village pawn and punching bag," said Naruto with the Toad Sannin letting out a sigh.

"Its true Tsunade. Sarutobi-sensei lied to keep us from raising our Godson," said Jiraiya while Tsunade looked like she was ready to have a heart attack.

"So my Godson is alive? What does he look like?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya smirk at her.

"See for yourself. He's standing right here," said Jiraiya pointing to Naruto with Tsunade and Shizune looking at him with jaws dropped.

"_That's_ my Godson?" said Tsunade seeing the Saiyan blonde in all his greatness with his arms crossed.

"Oh like you're some kind of great thing yourself when it comes to Godmother material," said Naruto seeing the Sannin growl at him.

"Watch it brat. I maybe slightly drunk, but I can still kick your ass all the way back to the Leaf, and leave an imprint of my foot to prove it," said Tsunade while Naruto smirked at her.

"You are so sure of yourself Tsunade-chan. You would actually hurt your own Godson, who you have known for only a few minutes, and that was _before_ knowing I was your Godson too! Your body may not look old, but your mind sure has aged, and _badly_ I might add," said Naruto seeing Tsunade looking pissed off.

"That's it! Outside brat. I'm going to beat you up and put my foot up so far up your ass you'll be my living flesh cast for my entire leg!" said Tsunade while Naruto just grinned at her and Jiraiya sighed in defeat knowing this was going to happen with these two.

Once outside, which was surprisingly deserted, the two Shinobi squared off against the other with an air of confidence in both of them, and each with the strength to smash a building into rubble with a single strike of their fist. Tsunade was still a little drunk, but nothing a little adrenaline from what she surmised would be a simple warm-up against a simple Genin, who got the drop on an old man, and needed to be humbled despite what Jiraiya told her about their sensei.

"You really want to do this? I'm giving you this one chance to back out now before I do something humiliating to you," said Naruto while Kyuubi was whispering to him what he should do to such a woman with no real respect for her Grandfather's beliefs.

_**"Do it Naruto-kun. What better way to humble this spoiled child, then to **__**punish**__** her like a spoiled child?"**_ said Kyuubi while she giggled perversely while sensing Naruto agreed with that statement.

'I guess so. It worked for Nara Yoshino in getting her son to do what she asked when he was being too lazy for his own good,' thought Naruto while hearing the fox let out more giggles in the back of his mind.

"Arrogant brat! I just have to use one finger to beat you," said Tsunade confidently while holding her right hand up with just her index finger point up.

"Tsunade-sama, you really shouldn't do this," said Shizune worriedly while Naruto just grinned further.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you Tsunade-chan. She's clearly much sharper then you. Much prettier too!" said Naruto knowing that would set the Slug Sannin off and could only smirk seeing Shizune blush at him saying she was pretty.

"Oh that's it!" said Tsunade, as she slammed her finger into the ground to make a massive crack form while shaking the earth around them, and reminding those that knew her of the strength she possessed.

'Incredible. Even after all these years she hasn't lost her touch,' thought Jiraiya while the phantom pains his body felt from past beatings from the woman filled his mind.

As for Naruto, he merely elevated himself into the air a few feet off the ground, and just smirked at the now shocked Sannin. Her shock turned to anger when the blonde Saiyan motioned Tsunade to come at him with just the one finger she so boastfully claimed was enough to defeat him. Moving forward, Tsunade decided to forgo the use of just one of her fingers, and just pound the gaki with one of her fists instead while putting the fact he could actually _fly_ in the back of her mind for a later date.

"Come on Tsunade-chan. Surely you have more skill in fighting then just swinging your fists around like a drunken brawler," said Naruto while moving left and right to easily dodge the woman's fists.

Tsunade may have the strength to level a whole mountain, but none of the finesse needed to make contact with someone with the speed needed to dodge, and make her look like a clumsy drunken oaf.

"Stop dodging and take your beating like a man!" said Tsunade while Naruto just dodged one of her strikes and moved further away from the Sannin with that grin never leaving his face.

"Funny. I could say the same about you. Are those things even real or did you just have surgery?" said Naruto making Jiraiya go pale and helped Hinata take several steps back while he along with Shizune did the same.

"You...are...DEAD!" said Tsunade with her line of sight now colored red with rage at this _brat_ making fun of her wonderful breasts.

Wonderful breasts she had earned after years of being called "flat chest" in her younger teenage years, worked to make them the greatest sight a man could ever imagine seeing beyond the clothes she wore, and had made many males fall to their knees because of what they imagined in their perverted minds. Jiraiya was proof of that and he was the self-proclaimed _Super Pervert_! How _dare_ this kid, not even old enough to shave, mock her breasts, and accuse the Slug Sannin of having _surgery_ to make them like this. They were all natural damn it! ALL NATURAL! THEY WERE REAL AND THEY WERE SPECTACULAR!

"So that's yes? Maybe no?" said Naruto while dodging her angry fists of female fury and knew Tsunade had finally lost it.

Any further mocking ended however, as Hinata had let out a cough, and could no longer hold herself steady due to her current condition. Turning his head slightly to see this, the blonde Uzumaki for a Saiyan ignored the look of triumph on Tsunade's face, and let the woman land her long desired punch to his face.

Not that it did much.

Everything shook around them, as the fist made impact with his face, and Naruto blocked it out to look at Hinata while Shizune began to run a Diagnostic Jutsu on the girl. Seeing his main reason for this trip coughing again brought Naruto's attention back to Tsunade, who was shocked to see the Saiyan was still in the one spot without so much as budging a single inch, and not even showing signs of being in pain.

'How is this possible? No one could stand a hit like that and not feel it?' thought Tsunade, as she saw Naruto look from Hinata to her, and he was clearly no longer in the mood to toy with her anymore.

"Remove your fist from my cheek. Its being troublesome like your sake smelling breath," said Naruto while Tsunade's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.

"Shut it brat! You claim to be my Godson, but we both know the village would just treat him like a spoiled child, and the fact you killed Sarutobi-sensei makes you nothing more then an ingrate!" said Tsunade, as she drew her fist back, and planned to punch Naruto even harder.

Only for Naruto catch her hand easily.

"Ingrate?" said Naruto before closing his hand tightly over her fist.

"Oh no. Bad choice of words Tsunade," said Jiraiya to himself while Shizune looked from Hinata to the Toad Sannin, and then over to the two combatants.

"If anyone is an ingrate its _you_! If anyone has been treated like a spoiled child its _you_! And if there is anyone that deserves to get _punished _like a spoiled child...its _you_!" said Naruto before pulling Tsunade's outstretched arm and kneed the woman in the gut with the leg still supporting her after hitting the Sannin with the blow.

'Such power. Is this what its like to be hit by one of my punches?' thought Tsunade, as she had always taken a sense of pleasure in being able to punch Jiraiya clear through an entire city and into another country.

Now though...she was finding a new line of respect for her fellow Sannin in taking such a hit from one of her own punches. However, Naruto wasn't done with Tsunade yet, as the fox inside of him had basically suggested with a _hint _of perversion in his voice on what to do, and while the Saiyan was against it at first...the Slug Sannin's behavior showed she had more then earned this particular..._attack_.

"You want to put a boot to my ass with a hard enough imprint for everyone to see huh? Well...I think I can do something that will top that!" said Naruto, as he grinned evilly at Tsunade, even if she couldn't see it, and grabbed top of her pants...before pulling them down.

"WHAT HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Tsunade struggling to get free before feeling her panties get yanked down too and increasing her efforts before the Saiyan grabbed her arms with one hand holding them both behind her back.

Jiraiya could only look on with a sense of pride in his Godson in doing what no one else would _dare _do to Tsunade. Poor Hinata fainted with a red face while Shizune looked on in horror and getting ready to interfere on behalf of her teacher.

"Giving what your Mother or Father clearly didn't have the brass to do when it came to you when growing up," said Naruto before raising his hand and after a dramatic couple of seconds...brought it down right on her exposed rear end.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed throughout the abandoned streets of the city, a small mercy granted to Tsunade knowing there were only a handful of witnesses in seeing her utter humiliation in being spanked like a child _by_ a child. To make it even worse, the brats hits to her butt actually _hurt_, and not just simple sting hurting either. They hurt like some was using a paddle with dulled spike tips that further enforced pain, but never broke skin, and each hit brought Tsunade closer to tears. Jiraiya was being his usual perverted self by watching with drool overflowing from his mouth and blood from his nose at seeing her humiliation at the hands of Naruto.

As for Kyuubi, she was having a giggling fit knowing her suggestions to Naruto not only stuck it to the Senju Clan for helping in her imprisonment after the Valley of the End, _but_ helping her vessel in _another _sense, and no one would know what that was until later on. For with each strike to Tsunade's nicely shaped (in Kyuubi's mind) rear end, the fox was able to let out a small bit of her chakra into the woman, and designed it to travel upward to the seal on the blonde woman's forehead from what Kyuubi knew of the Sannin since her days within Uzumaki Kushina, and with each loud "_SMACK!_" was a means to an end to ensure Naruto got something wonderful from this perverted event in the long run.

"Release Tsunade-sama at once!" said Shizune, as what she was witnessing could no be allowed to continue on, and sight of her teacher in the medical arts be humiliated from this could no longer be tolerated.

She was stopped by the same blast of power Tsunade and herself felt earlier coming off of Naruto to make them both realize it was not Jiraiya who was responsible for that...but the Saiyan himself.

"Be silent! Unless you wish for me to make a Shadow Clone and do the same to you right here right now right beside her?" said Naruto making Shizune take a small jump back, her butt clenching slightly in reflex at the image of the blonde Saiyan doing this act to her own rear end, and inadvertently dropped Tonton with the pig charging forward to help her owner.

Only to be caught by Naruto tail and thrown back to Shizune without missing a single beat-uh..._slap_ to Tsunade's ass.

"Stop! Please stop! I can't take it anymore!" said Tsunade, as she could no longer tolerate the abuse her butt was taking, and could only hope he would stop.

Giving her rear end one last slap, Naruto let the Slug Sannin roll off of his knee onto the ground, and walked away from her with Jiraiya running up a nearby lamp post when the Saiyan got near him out of fear of his ass being next. However, Naruto ignored Jiraiya, and Shizune for that matter for Hinata before picking the Hyuuga girl up in his arms.

"Unlike Jiraiya, I could care less if you are Hokage of Konoha, but I do care about the girl here, who needs your medical skills in being treated, and have her injuries sustained by her own cousin be healed. Once you've gotten off the ground, pulled your pants up, and gotten over the shock of this...I expect you to do your job in healing her," said Naruto before he walked away with Hinata in his arms.

"Damn that brat! I'll...I'll...I'll get him for this," said Tsunade, as tears ran down her face while it was red with embarrassment, and anger at this humiliating act against her while saving what little pride she had left in herself.

"How could he even do that? I saw him take one of your punches right to his face!" said Shizune while seeing Jiraiya make his way back to the ground.

"You both really want to know? Join me for a drink. What I have to tell you about the kid is major in itself," said Jiraiya while seeing Tsunade had gotten her pants up and saw the death glare coming his way.

"Fine! But so help me Jiraiya, if you breathe a single word of what you just witnessed to _anyone_, I'll castrate you with the rustiest blade in all of the Elemental Countries, and I'll see to it that region of your body is _hyper sensitive_ to ensure the pain is a thousand times worse!" said Tsunade while poking him in the chest with enough force behind it to make sure Jiraiya got the point.

"I've suddenly had a case of amnesia spanning the last 10 minutes. Did I miss something important?" said Jiraiya while Tsunade kept her eyes on him for a few minutes before entering the bar.

In a nearby building, the two figures of Itachi, and Kisame saw their chance to go after their target before leaving the two Sannin to talk.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

The Saiyan had taken Hinata to a hotel, having stolen Jiraiya's money when he wasn't even looking, and even if he was the blonde would have moved too fast for the Sannin to notice. He put Hinata on the bed and pulled up a chair before sitting in it to watch the girl sleep through her fainting spell after witnessing his..._unorthodox attack_ on Senju Tsunade moments ago. Part of him felt guilty in letting her see that, not knowing how she would react to his actions, or if Hinata would report him to her sensei.

While many a men would bow to him like a God for his actions, there would be many a women (mostly feminist and dominatrix's'), who most likely form a mob, and try to give him an "education" on the matter of respecting the female gender in their own way. All the Saiyan could do was let out a sigh, feeling his emotions were not stable when it came to his current situation with this girl, or any other girl for that matter in the Leaf. The only one that like him in his age group was apparently Hinata and even then he was hesitant to get close on _that _level. While everyone knew about Kyuubi sealed in his gut by this point, regardless of how they knew it, the fact remained many would avoid him like a plague, and thus be hated further by the fools in the Leaf. Not that he cared about friends in the village since most of the people in it were assholes anyway, but there were _some_ among its people worth respecting, and even defend if such a need came.

Still, such thoughts were for another time, and another place outside of this one to think about. What he should be thinking about was this Hyuuga girl before him and what she now thought of him after seeing his actions against Tsunade?

"Hmmm...Naruto-kun please spank me again. I've been a naughty girl," said Hinata with a smile on her face and letting out a giggle before swooning in her faint induced sleep.

'O-kay! That answers my question,' thought Naruto with a sweat drop coming down his face before hearing someone knocking on the door and he had to get it.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" said the shorter of the two straw hat wearing figures after the blonde opened the door.

"I am. What do you want?" said Naruto while sensing the bloodlust from the taller one and knew they weren't from the book of the Month club.

"We are members of the Akatsuki. You are to come with us at once," said Itachi while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"And why should I go with you and 'I want to hurt something' over here? I easily sensed his bloodlust when I arrived earlier," said Naruto while pointing at Kisame.

"Because we are here to help you on behalf of our organization that has your best interest at heart Naruto-san. The Akatsuki organization wishes to help remove your..._burden_ that the late Yondaime Hokage sealed into you," said Itachi seeing Naruto's face get serious.

"Maybe I don't want your help. The last guy, who told me what was in my best interest turned out to be a bastard, and I had to kill the Hokage for his stupidity," said Naruto while Itachi and Kisame were shocked that the rumors were in fact true.

"So you killed the Sandaime Hokage. Not bad gaki," said Kisame with a sense of praise in his voice.

"I try. But to the question regarding me coming with you...I'll pass. Oh FYI, good luck with the whole 'being openly gay' thing you two, and the rest of the organization you're in have going," said Naruto before he began shutting the door in front of him, but Kisame grabbed it, and moved it open with an angry look on his face.

"We're not gay!" Kisame with his face nearly in Naruto's own while the Saiyan smirked at him.

"Says two guys in an 'All Boys Club' with no women. You guys must really be sausage lovers," said Naruto seeing Kisame's race going purple since his face was naturally blue and was going red with rage to cause the facial coloring.

"There is one woman in the group!" said Itachi while Kisame was reaching back to grab his sword.

"One woman? Out of your whole damn group? She must be lesbian then. Shame really. So many guys around her and yet not a single woman for her to be happy with while in your little gay group. That's just sad," said Naruto while Kisame looked even madder and even Itachi had an eyebrow twitching.

'WE'RE NOT GAY!" yelled Kisame while unwrapping apart of his weapon and got ready to bring it down on Naruto.

"Are you metro sexual?" said Naruto curiously.

"NO!" yelled Kisame with Naruto just smirking at him.

"Then your gay," said Naruto before finally shutting the door on the two.

"Oh that little shit is so dead!" said Kisame before kicking down the door and Itachi just sighed knowing his partner was being provoked on purpose.

Though to what end, the Uchiha didn't know, and was beginning to think that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was suicidal.

When Kisame entered the room, he saw the window was open, but their target wasn't in the room, and neither was the Hyuuga girl with him. Heading to the window, they both saw blonde haired boy flying off, and carrying the Hyuuga girl with him in his arm. The two members of the Akatsuki were baffled by this, despite seeing this more then once, and wondered how this was even possible! Was it a bloodline? A high elemental affinity for wind perhaps?

"What should we tell Pein-sama?" said Kisame seeing one of the last Uchiha in the world beside him.

"We will tell him what we saw and what we know Kisame. We then will figure out how to answer these questions at a later time. All the boy knows is that our organization is interested in him. Nothing more," said Itachi before they left and Kisame sneering at the direction Naruto flew off too.

"You don't think I'm gay, right Itachi?" said Kisame to his partner.

"Hmmm," said Itachi while Kisame didn't like that response.

"And what the Hell does _that_ mean?" said Kisame while Itachi refused to answer him with a single word or sentence.

"Hmmm," said Itachi while Kisame looked even more pissed off.

"Itachi! Come on! Answer my question damn it!" said Kisame while still looking upset by his partner's actions.

(At Tsunade's Hotel Suite)

"So that's what happened," said Tsunade, as she was in a chair, sitting on an ice pack, and hearing how Naruto became what he was now.

"Yeah. Sarutobi-sensei really screwed him over when growing up and ironically enough it was Orochimaru's interference on the seal that caused the change to occur. The old man quickly feared Naruto's new power, his attitude, and what he would do with it now that secrets were revealed to the blonde gaki," said Jiraiya while just finished his explanation of just about everything he knew about Naruto's appearance and power to Tsunade.

"What about the Hyuuga girl? He said she was injured?" said Shizune having sit through the entire explanation with Tsunade and to admit the blonde Saiyan did scare her a bit.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Her cousin Neji, who is in the Branch family of the clan nearly killed her during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, and the action itself pissed off Naruto to no end. Beat the Hyuuga brat within an inch of his life. Reminds me of the beating you gave me when I saw you naked in the hot springs when we were younger," said Jiraiya seeing the Sannin in front of him looked surprised by how far Naruto was willing to go for that girl.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" said Naruto, as he entered the room via the window, and put the still out of it Hyuuga girl on the bed.

"I hope you weren't getting fresh with her while she's unconscious in your arms gaki," said Tsunade with narrowed eyes while Naruto just smirked at her before his face turned serious.

"Spare me the pointed look. I need you to examine and Hinata of her injuries. That's the only reason I'm on this trip," said Naruto before leaning against the wall while his tail moved around him.

Nodding, Tsunade along with Shizune began to do an examination of the Hyuuga girl on the bed, and with Jiraiya's information on what Neji did to her was able to pinpoint the problem easily. The problem _now_ was the girl needed to be in a hospital where surgery was required to operate and fix the severity of the injury.

"I can fix this, but I need to do surgery, and the only place with the advance equipment to do it...is in Konoha," said Tsunade while sighing to herself knowing this was not her day.

"Great! All the more reason to come back with us to become Hokage," said Jiraiya, but his face of joy became one of fear at the sight of Tsunade glaring at him to shut up, and then Naruto for other reasons.

"I _never _said I was going to be Hokage Jiraiya. If I did come back, it would be to do the surgery, and then I'm gone," said Tsunade while Naruto scoffed at her.

"And leave your Grandfather's legacy in the hands of someone like Danzo? He's already made a move for it in the event you don't do the job. What do you think he's going to do should that old bastard become Hokage?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade flinch and knew she had a good idea of what was going to happen.

"Such a scenario is not my problem gaki," said Tsunade while hearing a growl come from Naruto's throat.

"Your Grandfather's village is _not _your problem? I don't believe this shit! What happened to the feared Senju Tsunade, who could shatter a mountain with a single punch, and make the ground shake with stomp of her foot? What happened to the woman with the power to make her enemies tremble in fear just her angry glare alone? Because from what I've seen here before me...you're not that woman. You are not the Senju Tsunade of legend Jiraiya would go on and on about while trying to find you. The woman before me is a shadow of that person. You want to leave Konoha after fixing Hinata-chan's injuries? Fine! Leave the village to its intended ruin by Danzo's hands when he becomes the new Hokage! But don't come back afterwards and don't look back either because its a view you won't like in the slightest. Besides, you think Danzo is going to let you wander around for long? He's going to send his loyal subordinates after you and your assistant to either put you down or turn you into a mindless drone," said Naruto hearing Tsunade growl this time at him.

"Shut your mouth brat! You don't know anything," said Tsunade with Naruto frowning and walking right up to the woman before he quickly grabbed her by the throat with the pull forward to bring the Sannin down so they were staring at each other face to face.

"I don't know anything? I know enough! I know Konoha needs you if its to survive and have a chance of redemption under your rule. If Danzo becomes Hokage, I will see to it that his reign is the shortest one in history by blowing the village up, and burying what is left of my enemies in the crater I leave behind. After I'm done with that, I'm coming after you, and the spanking I gave you earlier today will seem like _love taps_ compared to the beating I'll give to your body for neglecting your birthright," said Naruto while glaring daggers into the Slug Sannin.

Tsunade's face went pale with fear, as her rear end was still sore from the assault Naruto had launched against it not that long ago, and knew the Saiyan would make good on his threat. He had the power, the muscle, and was an Uzumaki by blood meaning the blonde brat would use all of his arsenal to back it up.

"Fine! You want me to return and stay in Konoha? I will! I'll heal the girl and take up the title of Hokage. If only to make sure that Danzo-teme doesn't screw up my Grandfather's village and fix what Sarutobi-sensei broke after coming out of retirement. _But_ if you so much as speak of what you did to me to _anyone_...I don't care how strong you are, I will make you pay, and pay dearly for it," said Tsunade with a threat of her own while Naruto just smirked at seeing the fire in those eyes he had not seen since meeting the woman.

"Now that's more like it. People will finally fear you again like they were meant to from the start," said Naruto before letting the woman go and walked over to Hinata coming out of her fainting induced sleep.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-Where a-are we? D-Did we s-succeed i-in our mission?" said Hinata, as she saw her crush slowly come into view, and found herself on a nice comfortable bed.

"That we did. Sadly, Tsunade can't heal you here like we first thought, and we all have to go back to Konoha to do some surgery," said Naruto seeing Hinata look sad by this news.

"Where my Father is waiting for me," said Hinata with Naruto frowning.

"As if I'd let him put that seal on your forehead," said Naruto with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune frowning.

"You mean the Cage Bird Seal? Am I hearing this right? That archaic thing is _still_ being used by the Hyuuga Clan?" said Tsunade seeing the Saiyan look at her with cold eyes.

"Yeah. What we would call archaic they would call a tradition of their clan," said Naruto growling with Tsunade joining him in making a similar noise.

"Just another thing that needs to be fixed when you become Hokage of the Leaf," said Jiraiya putting in his two cents.

"As if they would ever let me," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya smirk at her.

"Funny thing about the laws of Konoha, they have ways of being interpreted, and used in ways that can get around certain things like Clan Affairs, and this is one of them. In the charter of Konoha regarding the Hyuuga Clan, it states that if a tradition of a clan has become outdated, even barbaric by the Hokage, and the majority of the Clan Heads it is the right of the leader of the village to abolish such a tradition if not _alter_ it to live with the times," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade frown at him and Hinata looking doubtful.

"B-But the k-kidnapping w-when I w-was three years old j-just proved how much it was needed," said Hinata while Jiraiya shook his head.

"Actually, it just proved the tradition should be changed to include _all_ of the Hyuuga with a seal, and not just the Branch family. To prevent another war, your Father was _suppose_ to be handed over to Kumo in order to keep the peace between the two villages, _but_ his twin brother Hizashi went in his place due to looking just like him, _and _because he had the Cage Bird Seal on his head. Had everyone in the Hyuuga Clan had such a seal, your Father wouldn't worm his way out of his intended death, and your much kinder Uncle would have taken over as the new Clan Head," said Jiraiya with Tsunade frowning at his words and Hinata looking even more depressed by this.

"Wait a second! If that's the case, then why didn't the Sandaime, or ever the Yondaime use such a law to interfere until now?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya look sad.

"Because my late student died before he could and as for sensei...? He probably felt the status quo was needed to keep the Hyuuga in his pocket since they have a great deal of influence in the village. My guess is, they worked out a partnership where he didn't use the law, and they support every decision sensei made with the people following their example," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade scowl since politics in terms of the whole "you scratch my back I'll scratch yours" type of thing really pissed her off.

"Did I mention how I hate politics?" said Tsunade with Naruto smirking at her.

"So? If they don't like your way of doing things, then just scare them into it with a show of strength, and if that doesn't work...try something else!" said Naruto while Tsunade just raised an eyebrow at him while Jiraiya just grinned.

"That's an interesting way of thinking gaki," said Jiraiya while Naruto just smirked.

"Perhaps, but it gets the job done, and its the only way to keep those assholes in line until our new Hokage installs some more level headed management," said Naruto simply.

"What about my clan? My Father will move for me to have the Cage Bird Seal placed on my forehead the moment I set foot into Konoha. He won't be easily intimidated by any show of force," said Hinata, as she saw Tsunade think it over, and smirked when an idea came her mind.

"You become my student," said Tsunade at last while Hinata's eyes nearly exploded from their sockets.

"Y-Your student?" said Hinata while Jiraiya looked stumped and so did the others in the room.

"Absolutely! Jiraiya here is taking on Naruto as a student and I can easily take you on as one with Shizune helping me out when my duties as Hokage require my full attention. Its in the very laws of Konoha that if someone from a clan, who is taken on as an apprentice by the Hokage, or someone of equal rank like a Sannin of the Leaf village then that clan the student is from cannot interfere in their studies. Do you accept?" said Tsunade, as she had a feeling this girl had potential, and the Byakugan Eyes with the Gentle Fist made the potential Hinata had go up.

"I would be honored!" said Hinata excitedly before letting out an "eep!" and bowed in a humble manner.

"All right! First thing we do when I get back to Konoha is do the necessary surgery to fix your current condition surrounding your heart Hinata, become Hokage to keep order in the village, and then finally make everything official on paper for you to be my student," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nodding in approval.

"Good. Oh, there one thing I need to ask you Jiraiya," said Naruto with the Sannin now turning his attention to the Saiyan.

"What about?" said Jiraiya curiously.

"Who are the Akatsuki? I had two of their members visit me before coming here with Hinata," said Naruto with Jiraiya going pale since this was unexpected.

"Oh shit! They paid you a visit?" said Jiraiya slightly panicky since he didn't expect this to happen so soon since the organization was still young and still growing.

"Who are they Jiraiya?" said Tsunade with a scowl and her arms crossed in front of her.

"They're a group of S-Class Missing Nin, who are hunting down Jinchuriki like Naruto, but for what reason my spies haven't been able to learn, and needed time to gather," said Jiraiya with Naruto frowning at him.

"And you were going to tell me this..._when_ exactly?" said Naruto while heading towards Jiraiya with intent to hurt the Sannin with the man backing up against the wall.

"Soon! Soon! To be honest, I thought I had more time to gather more Intel, and train you to fight them when the time came. They're actually moving ahead of schedule from what my spy high up in the organization first told me," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto clench his fists.

"And how reliable is your spy? How I high up is he in the Akatsuki?" said Naruto with Tsunade looking at Jiraiya too with interest in wanting to know this information.

"High up. One of the members of group that reports and makes decisions that need to be addressed. I can't go into further detail, but make no mistake, the source is reliable, and can be trusted with giving me key information. I imagine this recent action by them was unexpected for my spy and didn't have a means to tell me about it sooner. If he did, then I could have prepared for it, and given you some additional training while here. Who was it that paid you a visit? It has to be a pair that are among those assigned by the leader of the organization himself," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto remember the two that visited him.

"One was a tall guy with blue skin, sharp teeth like a shark, and had a sword on his back with a scratched off Mist headband. The other had black hair, black eyes, shorter then the first guy, and looked like an older version of Sasuke," said Naruto with Jiraiya's eyes now widening in shock.

"Hoshigaki Kisame formerly of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and his partner Uchiha Itachi formerly of Konoha with the title of Murderer of the Uchiha Clan under his belt," said Jiraiya with Naruto's eyes widening now.

"Uchiha? He's related to Sasuke?" said Naruto curiously with Jiraiya nodding.

"He's Sasuke's older brother. When you and Sasuke were eight years old he set out to kill every single Uchiha in the village with Sasuke being the only one to survive it. Since that night, word got out about how Itachi killed almost everyone, and the Councils along with the village itself have seen fit to spoil the child at every turn in hopes such acts would be returned upon ascending to a high rank in Konoha," said Jiraiya with Tsunade letting out a growl knowing those idiots would get poor results in giving things to an Uchiha and get absolutely nothing in return.

"And how has that been working out for them?" said Tsunade though she already knew the answer to the question.

"He's eating out of their hands and has grown arrogant. Thinks the village and the world should bend to his whims simply because he's the last Uchiha in Konoha," said Jiraiya while Naruto scoffed since that wasn't the half of it.

"Add to the fact my so called Jounin sensei is giving him secret training on the side while I was left to do nothing just makes it worse. Gave the teme Taijutsu training while he had me work on chakra control. I did D-ranked mission myself since my so called teammates didn't want to lift a finger doing manual labor and they _still_ got paid for it," said Naruto since he felt it was a travesty in his mind.

You do work and get paid. You don't and you get nothing!

"I'll look into that and handle things accordingly when we get back. As for the Akatsuki hunting you, we'll have to deal with this without the Councils knowing since it will just give them ammo to use against you, and use it as an excuse to control your movements in the village," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod in agreement.

"When do you want to head back?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade considering her options for when their should return to the village.

"In a few days. I want another fight with you. A one on one fight. If you win I'll give you _this_!" said Tsunade holding the necklace of her Grandfather.

"And if I lose?" said Naruto knowing that was how bets work.

"I get your tail as a trophy," said Tsunade seeing Naruto's eyes widen and then narrow at her.

_**"HELL NO! YOU WON'T TOUCH HIS TAIL! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL THAT BITCH!" **_yelled Kyuubi, as she wasn't going to let this Senju pull her hunky vessel's precious Saiyan tail from his body, and wanted to do her own damage to the woman.

"Deal," said Naruto while Kyuubi was telling him to be careful since she may go for it from the start.

(The Next Day)

"Are you two ready?" said Jiraiya with Tsunade looking focused and so was Naruto since his Saiyan tail was on the line.

"Ready!" said Naruto and Tsunade at the same time.

"Fight!" said Jiraiya while Hinata and Shizune watched silently from the sidelines.

Tsunade charged at him first, intent on hitting him full strength, and completely sober so there would be no excuses. Naruto, wrapped his tail around his waist, and began blocking Tsunade's attacks using his skills in Taijutsu he had learned from Gai when training for the entire Month before the Chuunin Exam Finals. Blocking a punch to his face, Naruto countered with an open palm thrust to Tsunade's stomach, sending the woman skidding back roughly ten feet, but her use of chakra to the feet prevented the loss of balance, and the Sannin soon to be Hokage rubbed her stomach. She knew Naruto was holding back his strength, as he used much more of it to hold her down when the Saiyan had..._spanked_ her ass red, and no doubt wanted to keep things from getting to crazy on his end. Tsunade healed her injury and came at him again while finding her body was feeling more energy then usual though the Slug Sannin chalked it up to not being hung over from the previous night of intense drinking.

What Tsunade _didn't _know, was the Kyuubi's chakra from the time Naruto spanked the woman the day before, had made its way to the jewel/seal on her forehead designed to help heal either herself, or others in need of such severe medical treatments to save them from death. However, the Kyuubi's chakra had effectively altered the make up of such a thing, and began to "turn back the clock" on the woman, and give her renewed life to a certain point. It wasn't hard for Kyuubi to figure it out, as Uzumaki Mito had a similar jewel/seal on her forehead too, and the fox knew all about Tsunade adopting it since time within Uzumaki Kushina had allowed the vixen now residing in Naruto to learn about what it did. Kushina always assumed that because the fox was pinned down at the time by her own complex seal, the vixen herself had her ears up, and listening to every word spoken. Tsunade had explained the design of her seal to Kushina, telling her it was just like Mito's, and could do wonders for those in need of saving.

"Not bad brat. You got some skills," said Tsunade throwing out a leg to kick Naruto in the ribs, but the Saiyan had caught it, and smirked at her.

"Same to you. You're not near my level of strength, but I have to admit, that kick tickled my ribcage, and much better then the punch you threw at my face yesterday," said Naruto before throwing the woman away from him.

"I have to admit, I'm feeling a bit better today then I did in quite some time, and for some strange reason I suspect _you_ had a hand in it somehow," said Tsunade before rushing him once again with more speed in her steps.

"Really? Well then, if that's the case I should spank you more often," said Naruto while Tsunade's face became red and saw red before charging at him with the intent of causing the boy pain.

"I'm going to take that tail and I'm going to stick it on the wall above my chair for all to see!" said Tsunade, as she threw another punch, but Naruto went to the air, and let her fist hit the ground to make a nice crater.

"You have to catch me first _and_ until you let that temper of yours settle down...I'm not heading down," said Naruto with a grin that would have made another Saiyan in another dimension proud.

"What? Get down here and take your lumps gaki! You can't stay up there forever!" said Tsunade while shaking her fist at him.

"Want to make a bet Tsunade-_chan_? _And_ to make it interesting...the loser of the bet gets their ass spanked?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade narrow her eyes at him and saw Jiraiya snicker while Shizune looked away while blushing.

From the look on the Slug Sannin', this maybe the one bet Tsunade dare not take, and for once would air on the side of caution by _not _taking the bet.

(Omake-Naruto's Hotel Room)

Shizune didn't know why she was heading to Naruto's room. Maybe it was to warn him about the significance of the necklace he now wore from winning the bet after the beating Tsunade in combat. Maybe it was to scold him for spanking Tsunade in the middle of a public street, which she still couldn't believe happened, and even more that no one was around to see it outside of their little group.

In any case, Shizune needed to see Naruto, and set things straight before they left for the Leaf.

"Naruto-san?" said Shizune after knocking on his room's door.

"What is it?" said Naruto when he opened the door, sweat coming off his exposed upper torso from doing intense physical training, and saw Shizune's face turn red from seeing it.

'How can he be that muscled?' thought Shizune while perverted things ran freely in her mind.

"Shizune! Earth to Shizune this is Ground Control. Come in Shizune!" said Naruto seeing the spaced out look on Shizune leave the woman and refocus on the task at hand.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto-kun. I was...distracted by...something," said Shizune while trying to focus on talking to Naruto instead of picturing herself _doing things _to Naruto.

"Clearly. Why are you here?" said Naruto with Shizune moving her eyes from his to his body and back again.

"I needed to talk to you about Tsunade-sama and that necklace you're now wearing," said Shizune while seeing the necklace on Naruto's sweaty body made him even hotter.

"Is it really that important?" said Naruto while seeing the blush rising on the woman's face.

"Yes. Can I please come in?" said Shizune while Naruto opened the door further to let her into the room.

"Sure! Jiraiya's out doing his 'research' right now so we have plenty of time to talk," said Naruto before letting the woman in and then locking the door after shutting it.

(Hours Later)

Shizune stumbled forward out of Naruto's apartment, nearly tripping from the fact one of her sandals barely attached to her foot just like the rest of the clothing that was clinging to her body, and was caught by Naruto's tail. The Saiyan just smiled at the woman, who looked at him, and gave a simple nod though she still had a zombie like look in her eyes before stumbling to her own designated room shared by Tsunade. All she had wanted was to talk to Naruto, nothing more then talk like civilized people, but somehow Shizune had found herself thrown into a world of hot passionate sex for the past few hours. He was her first and for some reason suspected the Saiyan had spoiled her for any other man.

"Shizune? What the Hell happened to you? Why do you...look like...that?" said Tsunade seeing Shizune ignore her when entering their shared hotel room and reach for a bottle of sake the woman knew the soon to be Fifth Hokage carried around to drink herself silly before guzzling it down like it was water.

"Can't talk. Drinking sake. Tired. Need nap," said Shizune before downing the sake and then headed for the bed while Tsunade feared the worst from Jiraiya and searched him out.

(With Naruto)

The Saiyan blonde smiled at another conquest, which was unintentional at the time, and knew that eventually Tsunade would find out. Though whether or not Tsunade suspected Naruto being intimate with Shizune was entirely up to the Fifth Hokage to figure out. She could question the younger woman later of the events, but the Senju woman would have taken out her anger on someone else, and Naruto had a pretty good idea on _who_ the poor soul was that Tsunade was going to lash out at.

'Jiraiya takes Tsunade's hits and _I_ get the spoils of conquest,' thought Naruto with a grin while safely putting away Shizune's panties in a sealing scroll.

And turned to the sound of things being destroyed outside and the girly screams coming that followed soon after.

"GET BACK HERE PERVERT! YOU DEFLOWERED SHIZUNE!" yelled Tsunade while the sound of things being destroyed, smashed, obliterated, and annihilated were heard all over the city.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SHIZUNE! I SWEAR IT! WAIT! NO! STOP! HAVE MERCY!" yelled Jiraiya, as he tried to dodge Tsunade's unexpected fury, and failing miserably since the woman caught his leg before slamming him onto the ground with a massive beating soon following.

"NEVER!" yelled Tsunade, as she proceed to beat Jiraiya's body without mercy, and once more within an inch of his life.

_**"Soon Naruto-kun. Soon I will be free and then all the world will shake from our time together. WAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ said Kyuubi, as she could wait until it was time to be free, and get a piece of her stud for a vessel with naughty ideas running through her head.

In her own private room, Hinata was thinking the same thing, and perverted thoughts also flood her mind.

(End Omake)

Omake #2-Neji's Punishment)

"Release me at once Naruto-san!" said Neji, as he was tied to a training post, wearing the horrible green spandex, and the orange leg warmers with his hair being cut to mimic that of his own weird Jounin sensei.

"Nope! This is your punishment for hurting Hinata. So suck it up and deal with it," said Naruto before putting a seal tag on the Hyuuga's mouth with a simple Genjutsu attached to make it seem like the Hyuuga's mouth was shut.

_**"You are truly evil Naruto-kun,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she giggled perversely in his head, and had to admit his sadistic streak was turning her on.

'I know. Now for the last piece for his teammate and Jounin sensei to see,' thought Naruto before placing a simple note on Neji's body and then left while ignoring the muffled cries from the Hyuuga boy.

(Sometime Later)

Gai, Tenten, and Lee headed to their usual training ground to train while being unable to find Neji. Tsunade had healed Lee up and told him to do light training while emphasizing on the _light_ part with the threat of doing worse then Gaara did to his body in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries if the Genin over exceeded the order. When they got to their intended destination, Tenten's jaw dropped while Gai, and Lee were ecstatic at the sight currently before them.

Hyuuga Neji was almost an _exact_ clone of them in almost every single way...minus the hair color not being the same and eyebrows not being bushy. Naruto didn't know how to make them like that and personally didn't want to know should the knowledge ever fall into the wrong hands to make an arm of Maito Gai lookalikes.

Though who would do that was beyond anyone's guess.

Attached to Neji was a note, which they all read, and the Hyuuga could only look on in shame knowing his ability to speak in his defense was secretly taken away from him.

_I Hyuuga Neji, am a poor misguided soul in need of help in igniting my Flames of Youth, and to start myself on the correct path have done this to myself. I have also sealed my mouth shut to ensure that my Hyuuga pride does not become vocal in ordering my sensei and teammates in freeing me from this position. Please use whatever means necessary are at your disposal Gai-sensei and Lee-san to help me find my Flames of Youth._

_Sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Neji_

"YOSH! NEJI IS TRYING TO EMBRACE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai with Lee shouting how he would help Gai-sensei with Neji igniting his Flames of Youth.

Hence began an infamous three-way hugging with a sunny backdrop Genjutsu appearing out of nowhere in a background between, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji. The poor Hyuuga wanted to scream out in protest, but was unable to, as his worst nightmare came to pass, and his mind forever scarred if not shattered by what he was experiencing at this very moment.

As for Tenten...she got the Hell out of there since the sight before her was just too much.

"What's the rush Tenten?" said Naruto having secretly moved into position so she would "conveniently" bump into him.

"Oh! Naruto-san. Sorry for running into you. I just had to get away from my team," said Tenten while finding her hands were on his shirt covered torso and blushed feeling the muscled behind it.

"What's wrong with your team? They're acting stranger then usual?" said Naruto though he already knew why.

"Yeah. You could say that," said Tenten nervously since he didn't want to tell him about it on account of it being so embarrassing.

"We can go to my home and you can tell me about it. I don't mind listening. We can trade stories about our senseis.," said Naruto with Tenten looking unsure at first, but the echo from where she fled of her team shouting "Flames of Youth ignite!" helped, and decided to take the Saiyan up on his offer.

"Sure! Lead the way! Though I need to do some intense training afterwards," said Tenten while Naruto just smiled and showed her to his home.

(Hours Later)

"Wow!" said Tenten, as she was in Naruto's bed, naked, her usually well kept bun hair now flowing freely, her body glistening with sweat after she had sex with Naruto, who was beneath her, and humming to himself.

"How's that for training?" said Naruto with a proud smirk on his face while seeing the young kuniochi having that awed look on her own face.

"The best," said Tenten simply while Naruto smirked at her and let out a chuckle.

"Damn straight! Up for another round?" said Naruto seeing Tenten look at him now with a bit of joy mixed with fear.

"Huh?" said Tenten while her eyes widened at feeling a certain something connected to her a the waist was ready for more.

"You wanted an intense training session Tenten-chan and now you're going to get it," said Naruto before he flipped Tenten over onto her back and attacked.

'What have I gotten myself into?' thought Tenten before her mind soon became mush from Naruto's sexual attack on her body.

She was going to be sore for quite awhile.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I finally updated. Sorry this took so long. My computer had a very serious malfunction and by very serious malfunction I'm talking about my Hard drive dying. I was able to save everything before it was lost to me and needed to get a replacement one before putting in system updates. Its good thing I did save my stuff because it was lost, then I would dead to the writing world, and would stop writing all together. So thank your lucky stars I'm not dead nor will I stop writing. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Break Time

Naruto arrived back in Konoha with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Hinata with the group having voted (much to Naruto's displeasure) to walk back to the village rather then have the Uzumaki Saiyan fly them back. Not that Naruto was complaining, but he preferred to get from point A to point B quickly, and yet the various people with him preferred their feet on the ground.

Incidentally, Jiraiya mumbled how he preferred his hair stay attached to his head.

"Its good to be home," remarked Naruto with a grin on his face while grinning at Hinata, who blushed at being so close to him with his tail wrapped around her waist, and seeing the rippling muscles behind his shirt.

Behind him, Tsunade was glaring daggers at him with anti-perverted eyes, and telling him to be keep his hands where she could see them while being mindful of his tail. While Naruto sensed this, he also sensed that was not the only reason she was glaring, and it was clear his spanking he gave to the woman shortly after their first meeting/fight was still fresh in the Sannin's mind.

"Take Hinata to the hospital. I need to head for the Hokage Tower to properly become the next Hokage and find out just how screwed up things are in the village," stated Tsunade with Naruto nodding before he walked away from the three older Shinobi to the hospital.

And ignoring the negative looks being sent their way.

"You would think bringing back their new Hokage and not blowing them all to Hell at a moments notice would make them realize I'm not the horrible monster they _still_ _believe_ I am," remarked Naruto while Hinata looked at him with sad eyes and leaned against him.

"I know you're not a horrible monster Naruto-kun," replied Hinata with Naruto smirking slightly at her comment.

"I know you don't think I'm a monster Hinata-chan. Its one of the many qualities I like about you," stated Naruto with Hinata blushing cherry red.

"R-Really?" asked Hinata while Naruto's smirk grew.

"Of course Hinata-chan! You can see what others can't and it has nothing to do with your bloodline. That makes you special!" exclaimed Naruto with Hinata's blush increasing.

As the two arrived at the hospital, Naruto frowned for a moment, remembering how the hospital staff, and Hiashi himself at the time had been less then..._friendly_ towards him. The fact Hiashi didn't give two craps about his daughter made the situation worse since the man could easily bribe or influence the staff to do something when Naruto, Shizune, or Tsunade weren't checking up on the poor girl. From what Tsunade had explained to the traveling group heading when walking to Konoha, the surgery would be delicate, dangerous, and Hinata would be sedated heavily for a short time after it was over with plenty of time for someone under Hiashi's influence to do something. Naruto couldn't check up on her everyday, even though he wanted to do just that, and neither could Tsunade with her time spent with other patients when she wasn't being the Hokage. Shizune would be in the same boat with different duties in checking on other patients and being the Hokage's personal assistant.

Naruto knew many people hated him in Konoha, which meant Hiashi had a large line in the recruitment section, and could choose just about anyone in the "stick it to Naruto" army. Naruto was Hiashi's enemy. Almost all of Konoha was his enemy. Any friends he may possess were their enemies by association and it really sucked when the enemies outnumbered your friends.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, as she saw him frown at the hospital, and almost instantly the frown left before a smile came to his face.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. Everything is fine. Just thinking many steps ahead as usual," answered Naruto with Hinata nodding though she was still worried about him while they walked into the hospital.

"What are you doing here _filth_!?" a receptionist asked while she glared at Naruto.

"Came to drop off a patient. She is in need of a room meant for future patients going into surgery," answered Naruto civilly though it was strained.

"Why? Come to abort that bastard demonic child she no doubt has inside her body from violating it multiple times?" questioned the receptionist with a sneer.

"After I kill you for your stupidity, do you want to be cremated? Or possibly have what little remains I leave behind buried in a matchbox?" countered Naruto darkly while the receptionist sneered further.

"You can't do anything to me brat! The Councils made some laws while you were away and made it illegal for you to harm anyone in this village," replied the woman with a sense of smug satisfaction on her face.

"Those motions can only become laws when the Hokage _herself _signs them. Since she is my _Godmother_...I highly doubt she will and until she does sign them...I can kick your ass all I want," countered Naruto with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"ANBU!" yelled the receptionist with two appearing instantly.

"What is it?" asked one with a falcon mask on his face.

"Forcibly remove this _demonic thing_ from the hospital please. I have to arrange for this poor girl to be sent to the ER for removing the bastard child she carries," answered the receptionist while glaring heavily at Naruto.

"First off, Hinata-chan isn't pregnant. She needs _heart surgery_ for the damage the stupid doctors here _missed_ from being lazy bakas. Second, if you two don't want the ass kicking of a lifetime...turn around, and leave before I get violent," warned Naruto with the two ANBU looking at each other and then back at him.

"Well? Throw him out! The Councils made it explicitly clear this _beast_ was to be arrested if it caused any trouble in the village," ordered the receptionist while seeing the ANBU were clearly conflicted on this matter.

"The Councils laws against my Godson are void," came the voice of Senju Tsunade, as she marched up to the group with Shizune right behind her, and was glaring at the now frightened woman.

"But he got this girl pregnant! He violated her and is making a scene!" exclaimed the receptionist with Tsunade looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Pregnant?" questioned Tsunade with Hinata letting out an "eep!" and blushing while Naruto letting out a sigh.

"What can I say? The woman is an airheaded baka. I clearly said Hinata-chan was here for heart surgery," answered Naruto with Tsunade smirking at him and then glaring at the woman sputtering at the Saiyan for his insult.

"Shut up you bigot! As of right now, I am the new Hokage of Konoha, meaning my word is law, and right now I'm ordering these two ANBU here to take _you_ to Ibiki for a little much needed..._reeducation_. Take her away!" commanded Tsunade and watched with a great deal of satisfaction that the ANBU were listening to her and doing their job for once if what Jiraiya told her about their questionable actions being true.

"You just can't get good help theses days," remarked Naruto with a smirk on his face and Tsunade let out a small sigh followed by an equally small laugh.

"How very true. Come on Hinata! I need to get things setup for your surgery. The sooner you have it the better," replied Tsunade while escorting the girl away from Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll visit when I can!" Naruto called out with Hinata blushing at the idea.

'I'll get strong for Naruto-kun. He likes strong women so I will show I can become such a woman,' thought Hinata, as she considered how Tsunade's apprenticeship would do just that, and show how strong a woman she could be under the right teacher.

With Naruto's time done at the hospital, he took off for his home (via flying super fast), and landed at the front door before opening it. When he got inside, Naruto was greeted to the sight of the house being clean, new furniture, and the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen.

"KAMI DAMNIT! THIS SHIT IS PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!" yelled the familiar voice of Tayuya being unhappy with something.

And of course the sound of swearing that came with it.

"Tayuya, you know if Naruto-sama hears you say those horrible words he's going to be very upset, and be forced to punish you," scolded Kin while neither girl was aware of him having entered the house and watching them from his position just outside the kitchen.

"How will he know if you don't tell him?" asked Tayuya before a throat like sound from behind the two was heard and they turned to see Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I'll know about your swearing Tayuya because I and possibly everyone in Iwa heard you yelling in anger," commented Naruto with Tayuya going pale in the face and Kin giving a small smirk in amusement.

"S-Sorry Naruto-sama. Its just well...cooking has never been my strong suit," answered Tayuya with Naruto nodding since he could see that since Orochimaru no doubt had his forces "live off the land" rather then use the basic house necessities to make food.

Considering the now dead Sannin had spent a great deal of his finances on researching ways to achieve permanent eternal life...it was no great surprise.

"Did I miss anything while I was away?" asked Naruto while seeing Tayuya relax in not being punished while Kin pouted.

"Not much. Kurenai and Anko came to visit to bring things over. They told us that some members of the Councils are searching for us so they had to come here discreetly to ensure no one else knows we're here," answered Kin with Naruto frowning since he didn't like how the Councils sniffing around for people around him that they can use for their own twisted purposes.

"I'll deal with them eventually. Until then, you two still need to keep a low profile, and that means staying here away from the public eye," stated Naruto with the girls nodding since they were pretty much considered scum in the eyes of Konoha and walking around in public right now was unwise at this point.

"Hey I just thought of something. You're an Uzumaki right?" questioned Tayuya with Naruto nodding.

"On my Mother's side. Why?" replied Naruto curiously.

"Because I know of a girl back in Rice Country who works for Orochimaru at one of the main bases there named Karin, and she is an Uzumaki too!" answered Tayuya and was surprised she didn't think of it sooner.

Damn was she fucking stupid!

"Really? Interesting. Distant family on my Mother's side are still alive. This is something that can't be ignored. Was she still at the base when you last saw her?" asked Naruto with Tayuya nodding.

"Yeah. She was actually here for the Chuunin Exams disguised as a Grass Nin, but her team got killed by a bear, and she got disqualified later on since she didn't have any of the scrolls needed to pass. Karin _should_ be back at the main base Orochimaru used in Rice Country to plot his invasion and watching over the different experiments there...with _Kabuto_," answered Tayuya with her making a face when mentioned the Medic Nin.

"Did Orochimaru or Kabuto know about her being an Uzumaki?" asked Naruto with Kin and Tayuya giving a shrug.

"I doubt it. Orochimaru was obsessed with finding a way to continue his life, even after he learned to leap from body to body, and wanted to extended it past the three year time frame. The Uzumaki Clan were known for living long lasting lives beyond the normal human lifespan and would have harvested it from her by this point. I think Karin didn't tell him anything for the sake of staying off the operating table. I only learned about it when we had a rare girl's night out and on impulse she wanted to have some sake. She's a bit of a lightweight in that regard," replied Tayuya since being the Sannin's bodyguard had its perks in knowing things that others didn't.

"Good. The sooner I get her away from Kabuto the better. I don't want the baka to take up Orochimaru's work and use her as a test subject for his own purposes. The only thing I can think that's worse then Orochimaru, is someone taking up his work, and surpassing him in it," stated Naruto with the girls nodding.

"You're not leaving now, are you Naruto-sama? You just got back!" exclaimed Kin with Naruto sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"I suppose I could wait a few days. At least let Tsunade know about Karin's existence and get the green light to go to Rice Country to extract her from that place," said Naruto and felt his stomach rumble violently.

"After your bottomless put of a stomach has been filled with food of course," remarked Tayuya with Naruto letting out a sheepish grin.

"Well...its a good thing Kin-chan make a lot of food then, isn't it?" questioned Naruto with Tayuya going red in the face with anger and Kin herself laughing at her friend's misfortune.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT NATURALLY GIFTED IN THE KITCHEN LIKE _SOME_ PEOPLE DOESN'T MAKE ME A BAD COOK!" yelled Tayuya before glaring at Kin currently whistling nonchalantly.

"Perhaps not. Still, I think from now on I'll have Kin-chan be the chef from now on," said Naruto with Tayuya grumbling with steam coming out of her ears.

"I'm not that bad a cook," mumbled Tayuya while Naruto looked behind her.

"The stew you were making is on fire," remarked Naruto with Tayuya looking behind her and sure enough...the stew she was making had somehow caught ablaze.

"Oh holy crap!" exclaimed Tayuya, as she worked to put the fire out, and Naruto just sighed while Kin was looking at the scene with curiosity.

"How did she make the stew catch on fire?" asked Kin with Naruto looking at her and then at the red head trying to put it out while swearing profanity after profanity at it.

"That Kin-chan...is a mystery only Kami can solve," remarked Naruto with Tayuya still trying and _failing_ to put out the fire.

"Would it kill one of you to, oh I don't know...HELP ME!" exclaimed Tayuya while the fire seemed to grow and threaten to consume her.

Yep! No cooking for Tayuya for awhile.

(Hokage Tower-Several Days Later)

"Another Uzumaki?" questioned Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"Right under the late Orochimaru's nose. Whether or not his wannabe successor Kabuto knows of it is unknown. I'm not about to take that risk and have her be put on a slab to be dissected or experimented on," answered Naruto with Tsunade grimacing.

"Agreed. Still, from what you were told about her, this Karin was willingly serving my now dead teammate, and is most likely serving Kabuto now too," stated Tsunade with Naruto sighing.

"That's a distinct possibility. Even if she is, I'd rather go to Rice Country, and at least extend the invitation to being away from that kind of life," countered Naruto with his Godmother for a Hokage sighing.

"Can't argue with you there. Considering she's family, I won't risk her being corrupted even further by Kabuto, and give the girl a chance to live here in Konoha," said Tsunade with Naruto smiling since it would be nice to have another Uzumaki in the village.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning for the mission," stated Naruto with Tsunade nodding since it was late in the afternoon and tonight was a full moon.

She didn't need him going giant ape in the village, even if he could control, and use it with ease.

"Do you want backup?" asked Tsunade with Naruto thinking it over for a moment.

"No. This will be a simple smash and grab mission," answered Naruto with Tsunade nodding slightly before she remembered something.

"Oh! Before I forget, I've decided to promote you to Chuunin rank, and make this mission to retrieve Uzumaki Karin your first mission with that rank," stated Tsunade before she tossed him a Chuunin vest and he caught it with a raise eyebrow.

"I thought the Councils and the late Sandaime Hokage before you were against any form of promotion," questioned Naruto with Tsunade scoffing.

"They were. But my sensei is dead and the Councils can bitch all they want, you're still getting promoted regardless," answered Tsunade with Naruto smirking and it made the woman fight not to blush.

Honestly what the Hell was wrong with her body?

"Awesome," was Naruto's only reply before he left the room.

(Konoha's Streets)

"Naruto!" called out Tenten running towards the Saiyan.

"What is it Tenten?" asked Naruto with the girl panting slightly from running since she had been doing it for awhile in trying to find him.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing Tsunade-sama back to the village to be the next Hokage," replied Tenten with Naruto smirking.

"Your welcome Tenten. The world needs stronger women and not those weak fan girls the Academy has been producing in waves," stated Naruto with Tenten nodding since the Academy did do a lot of that.

"You won't get any arguments from me on that. Also, Tsunade-sama is going to work on Lee's back, and says he has a chance to recover though the chances are nearly 50/50 in terms of success," said Tenten with her eyes showing her sadness at the idea of her ever energetic teammate being crippled for life.

"I have faith in my Godmother, as should you Tenten, and believe that Lee will walk again from this ordeal," replied Naruto with Tenten looking at him in surprise and her determination returned.

"You're right! Tsunade-sama is the best Medic Nin in all of the Elemental Countries! If anyone can heal Lee, its her!" exclaimed Tenten with fire in her eyes that strangely resembled Gai and Lee during one of their..._extra_ energetic days.

It seemed Tenten's sensei was rubbing off on her after all.

"Now you only need is green spandex, a bowel shaped haircut, and leg weights to be a female clone of Gai. Though you in tight fitting spandex wouldn't really be a bad thing," stated Naruto with Tenten looking at him with an angry look and he quickly took to the air laughing with the girl chasing after him with weapons in hands shouting curses.

Who knew she would take his words so personally?

After flying around the village towards the training grounds, Naruto smirked at seeing an out of breath, glaring at him for that earlier statement, and began throwing weapons at him. He easily dodged them, his smile never leaving, and it was clear that each miss on her part was driving the weapons user slowly insane.

"Stand still and take your hits like a man!" exclaimed Tenten, as she unleashed more of her weapons, and Naruto let out a laugh that only made the girl angrier.

"How about...no!" mocked Naruto before laughing further at Tenten's angry face.

"Oh you are so dead!" exclaimed Tenten, as she threw more, and more weapons at him with Naruto wondering how she had so many on hand.

That and where she stored them all on her person.

Naruto was so caught up in his musings that almost got hit with a weapon, but while it wouldn't hurt his skin, the sharp short sword had torn into his new Chuunin vest, and that was upsetting. Narrowing his eyes, he turned from the damaged vest, and turned to the now smirking Tenten before seeing the smirk fade when seeing the slightly peeved look on his face.

"This vest was just given to me by Tsunade. I was hoping to wear it tomorrow for a very important mission and break it in there!" stated Naruto angrily with Tenten going pale in the face and saw him get a sinister twinkle in his eyes.

The kind of look that was similar to a certain sadistic for a Special Jounin kunoichi who liked to hurt people for fun and got _paid _for it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you would dodge it!" exclaimed Tenten while backing away from the now slowly descending Uzumaki for a Saiyan.

"An error on your part. Something that you should be _punished_ for _Ten-chan_!" stated Naruto with Tenten now sweating in fear.

_**"Go on Naruto-kun. Give her the **__**Tsunade**__** treatment,"**_ remarked Kyuubi in his head and giggle perversely.

"Come here Ten-chan," commanded Naruto playfully with Tenten backing up further with her hands waving defensively to possibly have him reconsider.

"Uh...I just remembered that I have to do some last minute work at my family's weapon shop," stated Tenten before turning to run away.

Only to be caught at the waist by Naruto and held like a sack of potatoes with her feet off the ground trying to run.

"And you spent all that time chasing me. Naughty girl. Naughty girls need to be _punished_ accordingly," remarked Naruto in a mischievous tone.

"Knock it off Naruto! Its not funny." cried Tenten with a bit of panic in her voice since she had seen his pranks manifest themselves in ways that were designed to humiliate his targets.

"Punishments never are Ten-chan," countered Naruto with his grin not leaving him and he quickly flew off deeper into the trees of the training ground they were on.

And ignoring Tenten's pleas for mercy that followed long after the echoing of slaps of a hand to her rear end were heard.

(Omake-Time with the Mizukage)

Terumi Mei let out a sigh in her office while thinking of Naruto and how she wished the three years would flyby and he would come see her again. Some would question whether her interest in Naruto was a bit..._odd_ considering his age, but in a few short years, Mei knew he would be more manly, and very desirable by those around his age at that point. Mei saw power, strength, conviction, and hunger in Naruto's eyes with some of those things aimed at the female bodies he saw around him.

Her body included.

"Just a few more years. Just a few more years and we can be together," remarked Mei with a sigh and made a mental note to take her anger out on Ao if he came into the room.

"We don't have to wait if you don't to wait Mei-chan," stated Naruto after appearing via the window and shocked the female Mizukage.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Mei, as she leaped from her chair, and glomped onto the Saiyan with his head now buried in her breasts.

"I've missed you too Mei-chan," was Naruto's muffled response while his face was buried in her valley of soft flesh of pillow like goodness.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mei with the Mizukage taking his head out of her valley and saw the lust filled look in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you. I've missed you. I wanted to see you again after the Chuunin Exams ended in disaster," answered Naruto with his tail sneaking up behind her and caressing the woman's butt.

"Yes I uh...agree with you Naruto-kun _an-ND_ I think we s-s-should spend more _TIME_ together!" exclaimed Mei while loving the way Naruto was using his tail now sliding up her dress and rubbing all the right places.

"Then let us do just that. Right here. Right..._NOW_!" stated Naruto before he began to kiss the woman passionately on the lips with the woman moaning from the dominating way he was taking control.

"Naruto-kun," moaned Mei, as she felt his tail removing her panties down to her ankles, and his hand soon grabbed her ass in a strong possessive manner that told the Mizukage that it like herself belonged to him.

"That's Naruto-_sama_ to you my red haired vixen. Put up the Silencing Seals this office has before your annoying assistant Ao comes in here to investigate and ruins the mood," commanded Naruto with Mei doing that though it was a bit difficult with his hand on her ass moving between her legs.

"Done! Take me you hunky stud," whispered Mei into his ear while feeling his erection poking her and wanted him so damn much.

Screw the age gap! He was physically fit and ready for this type of thing so why deny him?

"As you wish my red haired and super hot Mizukage-hime," whispered Naruto with Mei moaning and crying out in pleasure that soon followed with the discarding of clothing from both sides.

"Mizukage-sama! Mizukage-sama!" came Ao's voice suddenly.

"Huh? What?" asked Mei, as she opened her eyes, and saw she was in her office alone.

"Mizukage-sama, I need you to look at these forms and...," said Ao, but stopped when he saw Mei giving him the death glare to end all death glares, and wondered what he had done to offend her.

"Ao," replied Mei in sweet tone that made instantly put the man on edge.

"Y-Yes Mizukage-sama?" said Ao fearfully.

"Get out of my office or I'll kill you..._slowly_!" commanded Mei while Ao did just that with an outline of his body being the only thing left before it too vanished.

"I wish that wasn't a dream. It was just getting good and that damn moron _ruined it_ with his voice. I should have killed him," remarked Mei, as she got out of her chair, and to her surprise felt like her legs were made of jelly.

And it was during that time that Mei now felt a cool draft between her legs from where her underwear should have been.

Shocked by this strange, yet wonderful revelation, Mei felt where the fabric that was her panties should have been, and felt a hint of wetness there before she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Reaching for it with her other hand, the Mizukage saw it was from Naruto, and reading the contents nearly made the woman squeal in delight.

_Had a great time Mei-chan. No it wasn't a dream. You blacked out. I don't hold it against you. It was an intense and pleasurable memory for me too. As for your missing panties, I've decided to hold onto them so I can remind myself of our time together in your office, and yes I did redress you so no one would know of our intimacy. I'm the only male who gets the to see that stunning hot body of yours and if any other guy (like Ao) sees it...I'll kill them...slowly!._

_Hope to see you again soon when time allows it. Stay sexy!_

_-Naruto_

(With Naruto)

_**"Another woman conquered. One might think you were a womanizer Naruto-kun,"**_ remarked Kyuubi in her humanoid form while Naruto mentally smirked.

'Perhaps they would Kyu, but you know me better then that, and I love all the women I've been with in such an intimate manner,' thought Naruto while putting Mei's panties in the drawer holding them.

_**"Well don't expect to get any from me after our rutting,"**_ commented Kyu with a huff and Naruto smirking again.

'Who said we would rut?' thought Naruto with Kyu glaring at him.

_**"Don't say that! We both know its going to happen one day and its going to be world shaking!" **_exclaimed Kyu with Naruto still smirking at her.

'Then entice me. That is..._IF_ you can,' thought Naruto with Kyu narrowing her eyes at the challenge.

Oh it was on.

(End Omake)

(Omake #2-Taming of the Yoshino)

Nara Yoshino was a strong woman, who ruled the Nara Clan home like a (competent) Kage runs a Shinobi village, and made her displeasures known to her husband in many ways. From a frying pan the side of her husband's face or at night when they "coupled" without a safety word that usually put the man in the hospital under an assumed name shortly after it ended.

Now however, she was at a crossroads in her life she never expected to happen, and it was unsettling on so many levels. What was it exactly?

She was having unhealthy feelings for another man.

No. Not another man. A boy. A boy her _son's age_!

Yoshino had seen him fight during the Chuunin Exams, seen him dominate Hyuuga Neji, seen him become a symbol of absolute male power, and dominance that no one could escape if they tried. His transformation into a giant ape, fighting the one-tailed Biju, and Orochimaru's giant three headed snake summons while still having more then enough gas in his tank to fight.

To Yoshino, he was the pinnacle of male supremacy, and a part of her mind (the feminist part of her to be exact) kept telling the woman that she should get close to Naruto. To be nice, sweet to gain his confidence, and then when he was least expecting it? BAM! Break his male pride and be any woman's submissive bitch long after marriage. Part of Yoshino even wanted to break the boy in just to make him her personal toy to lash out on due to her husband starting to get a little sluggish in recovering.

Maybe it seemed wrong to many (mostly men), but damn it Yoshino was a strong woman, and as such she had strong feminist needs that required a strong man be broken by her hands. Uzumaki Naruto would become the symbol of male masculinity in a few years time and if she didn't break him soon...women everywhere might not be able to keep their invisible iron fisted grip on men in general.

So with that in mind, Nara Yoshino made her way to Naruto _real _home, after getting the information out of Anko, and Kurenai through various..._means_ of persuasion that would make a certain Toad Sannin blush. When she rang the door bell, Yoshino waited for a few moments before it opened, and revealed a sweaty shirtless Naruto with a small towel around his neck.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto with Yoshino smiling at him.

"Yes. I'm Nara Yoshino. Shikamaru's Mother," stated Yoshino with Naruto nodding.

"Oh yeah! I heard about you. Shikamaru is terrified of you for some reason. I don't see it," replied Naruto with Yoshino holding back the tick mark that wanted to appear on her face.

"Really? Imagine that!" exclaimed Yoshino with a small friendly laugh.

"What can I do for you Yoshino-san?" asked Naruto with the woman's smile increasing slightly.

"Well, if its not too much of a bother, I was wondering if I could come inside, and discuss some things about my son," answered Yoshino with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"About Shikamaru? In what way?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Its in regards to motivation. My son is so lazy just like his Father. All my usual methods in motivating him seem to be having less of an effect on him each day and I need new ideas to keep both lazy deadbeats on their feet rather then on their backs looking at clouds all day. Since you are creative in doing things in an 'outside the box' manner, I was kind of hoping to run things by you, and come up with new ways to..._motivate_ them into being better Shinobi," answered Yoshino with Naruto smirking since it was clearly something he would enjoy discussing.

"Come on in. I'm sure we can work something out," said Naruto with him letting the woman in and saw Yoshino's smile turn slightly evil.

'Yes. Yes we will and very soon,' thought Yoshino while cackling evilly inside her head.

_**"Be careful Naruto-kun. I sense a feminist plot against you with this woman,"**_ warned Kyuubi with the Uzumaki for a Saiyan smirking at her.

'I know. I sensed it during our conversation. Still, I'm not about to fold simply because a woman with a desire to break men has her sights set on me, and my manhood,' thought Naruto before shutting the door.

_**"I don't expect you to fold. I expect you to break the woman's pussy and conquer her instead,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto smirking further at the sight of Nara Yoshino's well formed rear swaying slightly when she walked into his home.

'That is the plan,' thought Naruto with his smile increasing.

(Sometime Later)

Nara Yoshino walked out of the Namikaze Estates, her clothing ruffled, disorganized, the usually well kept hair was out of place, and had the woman been more mindful of her own attire...she would have realized her panties were missing. Yoshino couldn't believe she lost against the boy her son's age and had the hand print on her ass to prove it. One moment, the woman is talking to him about Shikamaru, then she moves in close, a smile here, a soft chuckle there, and just when Yoshino thought his guard was down? She struck! Fiercely too! Like a predator having caught her prey, Yoshino moved to force him into submission, kissing the boy passionately, moving her hands over his exposed torso, trying to get his motor running while keeping him unaware of her true intentions right before bringing out the cuffs, the restraints, and all her usually favorite dominating toys that made her husband know better then to not say no when she wanted something.

When she tried to move in for the kill though..._that _was when things backfired.

She underestimated him. Underestimated his power, his strength, his sexual hunger, and the most important part of all.

He was a dominant like she _had_ been.

Yoshino could tell he was into the idea of them kissing, making out, and going at it like horny teenagers (she still had an amazing figure despite giving birth to Shikamaru) in his house. What she didn't know was that Naruto was onto her, didn't like how she planned to restrain, and ultimately break him for the good of the female gender. He took offense to that and his Saiyan blood felt the same way too since Yoshino could almost hear it within him roaring with fury since trying to restrain a Saiyan for any reason (from what he told her) was blasphemy in the eyes of the entire race.

She tried to counter. Tried to get free from his grip. But his blue eyes were sharp, intense, piercing, and intimidating with a hint of red forming to show he was seconds away from unleashing some form of Kyuubi's power if the need arose.

The punishment for trying to dominate a Saiyan?

Getting dominated.

Hence the hours they spent on that couch, clothing discarded, the feeling of him between her legs with his mighty masculine _thing_ screwing her senseless. _Him_ in _control_, the one thing she had never let happen to her before now, and what shocked the Hell out of the most arguably feminist woman in all of Konoha...was she actually _liked it_! _Liked it! _Her of all people liked being taken like a submissive whore and moaning like one the entire time.

As for Naruto himself? He didn't care she was married. Why should he? The boy-no _man_ she had just got dominated sexually by had done nothing wrong. She had come to him, she had planned to seduce, and break him in her unique way. No one could say what happened in his home was Uzumaki Naruto's fault because Yoshino had been the one to approach him and Yamanaka Inoichi could easily dive into her head to learn the truth.

'I can't believe that just happened. I've been tamed. Me! _Tamed_!' thought Yoshino, as she made her way home, and saw her husband looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Yoshino-chan, are you all right?" asked Shikaku seeing his wife in her haggard stated and didn't know what to make of it.

Normally that was him after one of their "nightly sessions" together and it was weird seeing the woman in this state.

"We're getting a divorce. I'm leaving you," was her only response with Shikaku looking at his son, who was spitting out cereal in a stream before looking at his Father, and then at his Mother's form heading upstairs.

"Did Mom just say what I think she just said?" asked Shikamaru with his Father nodding.

"Yes. Yes she did," replied Shikaku before looking at his son.

"We are..._free_! We are finally free!" stated Shikamaru before taking is Father's hand and the two left their house before walking off into the rising sun in the distance.

And ignoring the people staring at them with raised eyebrows.

(With Naruto)

"Another one bites the dust! And another one gone. And another one gone. Another bits the dust!" said Naruto in a sing song like voice while he put Yoshino's panties in the special drawer that held all his conquests.

_**"I never doubted you for a second Naruto-kun,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto chuckling.

'Suure you did,' thought Naruto since he sensed the vixen had wiped sweat off her brow after he finished sexually dominating Yoshino.

(End Omake)

(Omake #3-Naruto's Merry X-Mas)

A 16 year old Naruto came home, his good deeds for the day that helped in protecting Konoha from its enemies being completed, and was ready to relax. He wanted a warm meal, a nice bath, and maybe find a woman for the intense amount of pleasure that would happen as a result of it. So when Naruto came home for the holidays that was Christmas, it was snowing heavily, and was a wonderful Christmas Day when he woke up that morning.

During that time, the kids opened their presents, thanked Naruto, his wives that were their Mothers, or their Aunts for the gifts they received before they spent the entire day having fun together. By nightfall, the dinner had been served, and Naruto along with his children ate enough to make the Akimichi Clan bow in submission to their mighty stomachs. Some time later after that point, the kids were in their rooms tucked away, and got kisses goodnight by their parents before sleeping happily.

As for Naruto, he was the last one to finish kissing his children goodnight, and knew that things were pretty good right now with everything that was happening in his life. _And_ it was going to get even better because when he entered the Living Room area, he came to see a sight that a certain Super Pervert no doubt would have wished for many times over.

And would always be denied because Santa had put Jiraiya on the Naughty List every year for his perversity.

As for Naruto, in the bedroom, wearing skimpy tight red bikinis, with Christmas caps, gloves, and shoes on was every single sexy kunoichi he had ever met. Each of them was by the Christmas Tree, looking lovely, sexy, and it was clear by the looks in their eyes they were feeling..._hungry _for something that wasn't a Christmas feast.

"Well look who woke up. Merry Christmas Naruto-kun," said Anko with a sultry wink and Naruto smirked.

"Merry Christmas to you too Anko-chan! And of course a Merry Christmas to Kurenai-chan, Shizune-chan, Hana-chan, Tsume-chan, Ten-chan, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, Hinata-chan, Temari-chan, Mei-chan, Tsunade-chan, Kyu-chan, and Yoshino-chan!" exclaimed Naruto while seeing the sexy beauties before him.

"Wait! I understand Hana-chan and even Tsume-chan, but how did you get Tsunade-sama, and Nara Yoshino into this harem of yours?" asked Tenten since she just saw Naruto smirking while the two mentioned women shifted nervously while secretly clenching their butts.

"Well...let's just say I had to give each of them a good kick or rather a _smack _to their asses so they know who is the boss in our relationship. I did the same to you if I recall correctly Ten-chan," stated Naruto while seeing Tenten, Tsunade, and Yoshino blush red since they knew what he was talking about.

"That _aside_ Naruto, we are here to give you a nice Christmas gift that you can treasure forever," said Tsunade, as she stepped forward, and leaned forward to give Naruto a perfect view of her chest that was barely restrained by the bikini top she was wearing.

"And what lovely gifts you have given me. I almost don't know which present to open first since I hate play favorites," remarked Naruto while looking at his choices on who to claim first in this holiday..._feast_ fit for any male Saiyan.

And one that also happened to be an Uzumaki!

"Surely you can think of some way to have us _all_ _at_ _once?!_" challenged Kyu with Naruto looking at her and he smirked in an almost _evil _fashion.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto, as he made an army of copies of himself that filled the rest of the room, and saw the women in his life light up with joy seeing so many of him.

"Best...Christmas present...EVER!" exclaimed Anko happily while the Narutos around her smiled lustfully.

"Come on ladies. Sit on Santa's lap. I've got a _present_ for each of you that I know you will all love _unwrapping_," said Naruto with each of his Shadow Clones making a "come get me" hand motion.

They didn't need to be told twice.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto hummed happily while he was sipping some coffee when some of his kids came downstairs, yawning, mumbling, and greeting their Father tiredly.

"Did you have a good Christmas Father?" asked Minato, who looked like Naruto, but had red hair, and was Sabaku no Temari's son.

"Yep! Did you?" asked Naruto with his son nodding.

"We did. Where are our Mommies and Aunties?" asked Kushina, who was the daughter of Naruto, and Terumi Mei with this one having wild spiky blonde reddish hair.

"Your Mommies and Aunties? Oh they are sleeping in," answered Naruto while smirking behind his cup.

"Why? Are they tired because of us running around yesterday?" asked Hizashi, who was the son of Naruto, and Hinata with the boy having the Byakugan like his Mother while having the Father's love for sparring.

"No. No. Nothing like that. After you went to sleep last night, your Mothers, Aunties, and I spent the night together opening _special_ _presents_ only adults get," answered Naruto with his three children among many looked at him oddly.

"Special presents?" asked Minato with Naruto nodding.

"Yep! But its for adults only. They each gave me _special presents_ last night too in return and we were up all night _expressing_ how much we loved our..._exchanges_," answered Naruto while seeing his children still not understanding some of what he was explaining to them.

"Then why aren't you sleeping in like they are Daddy?" asked Kushina with Naruto just smiling at his precious angel.

"That is a very special secret I will tell you when you and your other sibling are all old enough to understand everything," answered Naruto with the children whining and it made the Saiyan chuckle slightly before humming a Christmas song in his head.

They would eventually learn the secret, but when they did...they wouldn't like the image it projected into their heads when they figured it out.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated after so long. Sorry about the delay. Been busy with stuff and now the holidays are here. WOW! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its not as long as the others I do, but I need to get my groove back, and I can only do that in bursts like when you try to jumpstart a car or something close to that analogy. Until next time...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Blood and Information

Naruto flew to Rice Country at all speed high above the clouds. His eyes hardened to be like steel. His mind just as sharp while planning out on what to do when arriving at his intended destination. Naruto of course knew the whole point of this mission to retrieve his long lost Uzumaki Clan family member was suppose to be a simple smash and grab.

With a hint of shock and awe attached to any survivors who saw him be a total badass...if he let anyone survive to see him be a total badass.

What troubled Naruto though was Kabuto was possibly very much alive after the whole failed invasion by Suna and Sound. Until Naruto left for this mission, the young Saiyan wondered just how that was possible, and only gazing into the various Jutsus Konoha had regarding disguises did he find his answer.

The Corpse Clone Jutsu.

An intriguing Jutsu meant to be Konoha's version of dabbing into puppetry in a crude, yet subtle way based on deception. The trick of this particular Jutsu was to disguise yourself as one of the enemy or someone else. Meanwhile, you used a corpse of someone, who was basically the same height, weight, and even blood type as you be put in a temporary reanimated state. They were secretly tied to you via chakra strings, which played the dead body like a puppet to walk, talk, and even act like you as if it was you.

And of course one of the major requirements for this rarity of a Jutsu to even work was medical knowledge of the human body at an almost unprecedented level. Sasori of the Red Sands formerly of Suna had done significant study on the human body in order to make his puppets and get them fight just as well as if they were actually alive. Tayuya had mentioned to him before he left that Kabuto had been a former spy of Sasori sent to keep an eye on Orochimaru when the Sannin left the Akatsuki to ensure the man would not become a threat to the organization.

Only for Orochimaru to catch on and turn Kabuto to his side. Both Missing Nin had put quite a bit of knowledge into the silvery haired boy during his time with each of them and Kabuto proved to be a quick learner. It was no real surprise to Naruto that Kabuto could use and did use the Corpse Clone Jutsu given his upbringing in Konoha when he was not under the "guidance" of either Missing Nin.

Clearly the student had surpassed his teachers in terms of treachery and escaping from the enemy when needed.

'Though I wonder if Orochimaru is alive? If Kabuto is alive, could the Sannin be too, and just lost his one arm to throw people off his trail?' thought Naruto to himself since it was a possibility.

There was only one real way to find out.

Hovering over the base that Tayuya told him was in fact underground to avoid detection from prying eyes and ears from the likes of Jiraiya's spy network, Naruto descended with the speed of a freight train, and smashed straight into the heart of the base. Naturally, the base went on full alert, alarms blaring, and all its forces being deployed to defend it from the invader standing in the middle of his rather violent entrance. In fact, Naruto had been there for barely a two whole minutes, and already he was being swarmed by base's enemy Sound Nin.

Only to be obliterated by a blast of energy generated from his body.

'Now if I were an Uzumaki in a snake pit, where would I be?' thought Naruto while he began sensing the different energy signatures around the base until two noticeable ones came to his mind.

One was obviously Karin due to those with Uzumaki blood having a unique signature from what he could tell when using Tsunade as a partial template given her own family connection. The other one made Naruto scowl since he knew the signature from his time in Konoha and in the Chuunin Exams leading up to the invasion.

Kabuto.

Walking toward Kabuto's location, the Saiyan warrior knew the man also knew he was here, and yet made no move to flee. Finding himself curious regarding Kabuto's stupidity, the young ninja blasted the steel door down where his target was located, and saw the man smirking at him. Surrounding the former right hand of Orochimaru was the countless experiments the two had worked on in the past. Each of these creations clearly had their own minds, their very freewill, and overall identity taken from them to be molded into something not their own. Warped to be puppets and slaves to the will of their creators and tormentors who worked on them day and night without mercy.

Naruto almost felt pity for them. Almost.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Fancy meeting you here of all places. I'm curious as to how exactly you were able to find me," commented Kabuto with Naruto never taking his eyes off of the presumed dead man.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't hunting for you Kabuto. Though I'm not surprised to find you alive. Your Corpse Clone was most impressive to fool the Mizukage," replied Naruto with Kabuto looking a tad surprised.

"So you know about that Jutsu. I didn't think you did. Curious as to how you know about it when such a Jutsu was never covered at the Academy," remarked Kabuto while Naruto shrugged.

"Curious indeed. But enough small talk. I'm here to kill you and take what doesn't belong in your clutches," said Naruto while making his hands into tightly clenched fists to make popping sounds in the process.

"Do you really think your power can best mine? Or my minions. You have no idea how strong I am Naruto-kun. I am on par with Hatake Kakashi himself," taunted Kabuto with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him.

"And? Is that suppose to frighten me? I took on the One-Tailed Biju and won. I took on a three headed snake summons and won. I walked through the Forest of Death and threw a bag of headbands down at the feet of the Sandaime Hokage to show I could crush all who stood in my path. Everything and everyone who is essentially stronger then you, I have faced...and won against. Do you really think your small army deformed test subjects and the albino in the shadows slowly rising from that lab table to my right over there have a chance at killing me?" questioned Naruto with the man in front of him frowning.

"Kill him. Kill the man who helped kill Orochimaru-sama!" commanded Kabuto with the various deformed experiments charging Naruto with bloodlust in their eyes.

Naruto smirked before he met the large number of enemies head on to the surprise of the man who commanded them to attack in the first place. Moving with superior speed and skill, Naruto smashed his way though them all. His fighting skills decimated each poor, deformed, and ultimately mindless souls standing in his way. Behind him, the albino figure moved to engage Naruto from behind, but the Saiyan easily countered white haired man with an arm block.

But what slightly surprised Naruto was the fact this person could make bones come out of his body and use them as weapons. Not only that, but Naruto actually found this warrior to be quite skilled in Taijutsu. It the situation wasn't so serious, Naruto would have found more time to enjoy this fight. Sadly, all good things come to an end, and this fight was no different for the blonde Saiyan.

"Sorry pal, but you are in my way. Nothing personal," remarked Naruto before blasting the albino back with a ball of energy that would severely injure the man or possibly kill him.

"Not bad Naruto-kun. Kimimaro is one of the best warriors in Sound, but let's see you defeat someone of _MY_ skill in Taijutsu," commented Kabuto with his chakra scalpel in both his hands with the intent to cut through Naruto's various internal organs.

"Your skills aren't bad Kabuto, but I have, and fought seen better fighters. Much better fighters," said Naruto, as he easily blocked each of Kabuto's strikes with ease, and just as easily knocked the Sound Nin back.

Frowning, Kabuto realized that as good as his fighting was, and his healing ability when injured was almost on par with a Jinchuriki, the man knew he was no match for Naruto. Maybe in a few years of extensive research, experimentations, and few underhanded tactics when facing Naruto. But not now. He needed an exit and fast.

"You may have fought stronger appoints on a physical level, but I am by far the superior warrior in terms of brains," remarked Kabuto before activating the base's time delayed self-destruction seal on the wall behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Coward. Just like your former Master. Always running when something becomes too hard to handle. That's the problem with Prodigies. No endurance in the face of adversity," commented Naruto while seeing Kabuto move to flee to a supposedly secret exit.

Before moving with his superior speed to get in his way.

"Are you going to stop me from escaping Naruto-kun? What about the person you are looking for? This base is collapsing. Within a few minutes, the person you are hoping to find will be dead. Can you live with yourself if that happens?" asked Kabuto with Naruto just looking at him for a moment before smirking.

"Only a few minutes? That long? Piece of cake," answered Naruto before raising his hand and shot a blast of energy at a shocked Kabuto that caused the man to explode violently into multiple gory pieces.

Seeing stirring and a sound of groaning echoing in the corner where he blasted Kimimaro not that long ago, the blonde Saiyan saw the albino was barely alive, and refused to die despite his injuries. The man was losing a lot of blood and his injuries were very severe from what Naruto could see of the struggling albino.

It was actually quite impressive.

_**"You might as well take him Naruto-kun. You may get a good sparring partner out of it if I can heal him,"**_ commented Kyu calmly while Naruto shrugged before picking the man up.

"Ah what the Hell. I might as well grab as many people as possible," commented Naruto before he moved toward his intended target that was Uzumaki Karin.

And bumped into her when he saw the girl running for her life to get out of the base.

"Hey! Watch it...you...stupid...jerk," said Karin before she saw who it was she bumped into and who he was carrying.

"Oh good. You are right here. This just made things a whole lot easier for me," remarked Naruto before picking the surprised girl up over his shoulder while Karin herself let out a squawk at being kidnapped in an undignified manner.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing? Put me down you baka!" demanded Karin while smashing her fists against his back.

"Calm down Karin. Don't get your panties in a knot. This place is about to go boom in the next few minutes. Is there anyone else here I should possibly grab?" replied Naruto with Karin stopping her struggles to think for a second.

"There is one guy, but he's a real asshole. His name is Suigetsu. There is another guy in a cell, but...I don't think he will want to be rescued by you," replied Karin with Naruto now frowning and brought her nearly face to face with him.

"Where? Show me now!" commanded Naruto before held her out in front of him like a compass and ignored the cheek puffing woman while she point in the right direction.

Moving quickly, Naruto found his way into the surprisingly clean lab that Karin was just in since it was her assigned post by Orochimaru before he left for the Chuunin Exams. In said lab, there were test tubes, computers, stacks upon stacks of papers, and of course the many dangerous chemicals in it capable of creating a weapon of mass destruction.

"Over there. The container filled with what looks like water," said Karin while Naruto looked at container of water with a raised eyebrow.

"So...what is this exactly?" asked Naruto with Karin looking insulted.

"There is a guy you baka! His name is Suigetsu. Another baka. Orochimaru experimented on him and his bloodline awhile back so he can turn into water. He was from Kiri before being brought here. Suigetsu is a jerk, but I don't hate him enough to let the baka be left here to die when this place goes," explained Karin before picking up the container and smashing it.

To reveal Suigetsu form from his liquid state...and also him being naked.

"You didn't say he would be naked Karin," commented Naruto with a glare to Karin who blushed and looked away from the nude boy.

"I forgot. He's been in there for months!" protested Karin while Suigetsu looked bored.

"I'm right here you know," commented Suigetsu lazily.

"This whole place is going to blow soon. We need to move," said Naruto with Suigetsu simply shrugging.

"And I should care why? I'll just turn to water and reform," replied Suigetsu with Naruto giving him a deadpanned look.

"Hard to do when you are buried under rubble to the point where even if you reform, you are still buried underground, and have no way to escape long after it happens," remarked Naruto with Suigetsu blinking for a second in thought on the issue.

"Well...shit," replied Suigetsu before Naruto saw a nearby lab coat hanging on the wall and threw it to the naked man.

"Wear this until we get out of here. Last thing I want to do is carry a naked man out of here and feel his junk on me," remarked Naruto with Suigetsu put on the lab coat.

"Better then nothing I suppose," commented Suigetsu mildly.

"Uh...not to press the obvious but uh...WE NEED TO MOVE BEFORE THIS PLACE EXPLODES!" yelled Karin angrily.

"There is still one person left to find. The one you mentioned stays in his cell willingly," commented Naruto with Suigetsu looking at him with more interest.

"You mean Jugo? I don't think you want to let him out. That guy is messed up. Will go completely psycho over the smallest thing. The only one who can keep him calm when out is Kimimaro and judging from his bleeding body here...that won't be possible in the future," remarked Suigetsu with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'll be the judge on whether to spare Jugo mercy. As for his outbursts and Kimimaro here being healed...you leave that to me when we're safely away from this base," commented Naruto before he grabbed Suigetsu and listened to Karin on where Jugo's cell was located before finding the man inside waiting to die.

"Leave me here. I want to die. I only hurt people when I'm outside," whispered Jugo in a depressing tone while Naruto ripped the cell open, grabbed him, and after putting Karin over his shoulder (much to her displeasure) he blasted a hole straight through the ceiling straight to the outside.

Following that, the young Saiyan flew up with those he rescued, ignored Karin's screams of fear, and Suigetsu's cursing as he did so. Just when he landed a safe distance away from the Sound base, the area where it once stood exploded violently, killing everything, and everyone left inside of the base. Leaving only a crater in wake of the explosion that was worthy of praise from the Mad Bomber of Iwa, if the man had seen it for his own eyes.

"Aren't you glad I rescued you all now?" asked Naruto with Karin nodding dumbly along with Suigetsu while Jugo looked blankly at the remains of the place that had been his crude home of sorts since coming into Orochimaru's service.

"So...uh...what now?" asked Suigetsu curiously while Kimimaro groaned in pain.

"Now? Now I heal your albino friend here," replied Naruto before turning Kimimaro on his back and put his hand on the bloody man's body.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Jugo in a suddenly serious tone at seeing his only friend in this state and his power started to come off of him.

"He fought me and lost," replied Naruto while channeling Kyu's chakra into Kimimaro and began to slowly heal the albino's injuries.

"You attacked my friend?!" demanded Jugo with his body and personality going through a change while Karin and Suigetsu backed away.

"He attacked me first. Also, I suggest you calm down before you do something stupid. If you interfere in what I'm doing now, the backlash of energy I'm generating will kill him," said Naruto with Jugo breathing heavily, his body, and mind seemed to be struggling with itself in terms of what to do next.

"Calm down man. Look! The injuries Kimimaro has are healing. You don't want to risk his health, right?" said Suigetsu nervously while Jugo narrowed his eyes at the sight of Kimimaro's wounds being healed.

"Yeah! At least hear what this guy has to say before you go all psycho on him for what he did earlier," added Karin while Jugo slowly clamed down and still had a serious look on his face.

Naruto ignored them by this point, as he finished up healing Kimimaro, who at this point was coming back to the land of the living, and saw he was surrounded by familiar faces.

And one he did not.

"You. I remember you. I fought you briefly. Kabuto said you were the one who killed Orochimaru-sama," remarked Kimimaro with a hint of anger in his voice.

"More like assisted in stopping his plans for invading Konoha from actually working. The kill goes to the Mizukage. She melted him down with her bloodline limit. The only thing left to identify him was his arm with the snake tattoo used for summoning, which was destroyed later by me to prevent anything of him from surviving. Kabuto only said I helped in killing him so you would go into a rage to fight me in the belief you would win," countered Naruto with Kimimaro scowling before he focused on the others around him.

"You saved them. Why?" asked Kimimaro curiously.

"Because Karin is an Uzumaki and a member of my family. Suigetsu might find some kind of purpose in Konoha when we head there. Jugo I saved because he was in that cell and looked days away from killing himself. Dying without a purpose is a horrible way to go," answered Naruto with Kimimaro looking at the other before focusing back on the Saiyan.

"Are you saying you can give me purpose? Give them purpose?" asked Kimimaro while seeing Naruto nod.

"If I did offer said purpose to you? All of you? Would you take what I offered?" asked Naruto with Kimimaro thinking it over in his head before nodding.

"Yes. I would," answered Kimimaro since he had nothing now and it wasn't like killing the blonde Saiyan in front of him something to consider.

Even if Kimimaro tried, he knew Naruto was the superior fighter, and warrior between them. Even if Kimimaro had yet to use his full strength at the time and his bloodline to its fullest, the Kaguya knew simply from instinct alone that this boy was his better in just about everything regarding how to fight. Orochimaru had once given him purpose and the albino man would always be grateful for it, but the disease he had obtained during his service had made him value to the Sannin go down drastically. Only now, after Naruto had healed him did Kimimaro have a chance to be of use to his fullest, and had this boy to thank for it.

"And the three of you. Karin is family so I do want her to consider Konoha, but the two of you...that's another story," said Naruto with Karin fidgeting.

"I don't really have another place to go and if we are family like you claim, I'm going to stay with family," said Karin with Naruto smirking.

"We are family. Cousins actually. I will tell you more back in Konoha. What about you two?" replied Naruto with Suigetsu and Jugo looking at each other.

"Hell I'm game. You helped me out with being freed and escaped being destroyed by that base. Anywhere else beats being in a glass tube naked," remarked Suigetsu casually and wanted to see how Konoha did things when compared to the rest of the world.

"I am a danger to the world around me. My power is unstable. Orochimaru used it for his Curse Seals. I should have stayed in the cell and died," commented Jugo with Naruto now sighing at his defeated tone and smacked him in the head.

"You baka! That is the coward's way out. The way of the weak! Look at me Jugo! When I faced adversity, did I crawl up into a ball waiting for death to claim me? NO! I rammed my fist through it! You have a problem and I know the perfect person in Konoha to help you deal with it," stated Naruto with Jugo looking at him curiously.

"Who?" asked Jugo while Naruto smirked.

"My Godmother. She also happens to be the best damn Medic Nin in the world and is the Hokage too. Her name is Senju Tsunade," answered Naruto knowing if anyone could help Jugo with his problems, it was Tsunade.

"Are you sure? Orochimaru tried and failed to help me," questioned Jugo with Naruto frowning at the mention of the dead Sannin's name.

"That's because he most likely didn't help you at all. He probably only claimed he would help you so Kabuto could harvest your power to make those Curse Seals of his in order to jump from one body to the next," replied Naruto with Jugo looking unconvinced.

"He does have a point Jugo. Orochimaru-teme was suppose to be like some kind of super genius or something. Not to mention Kabuto had skills second only to Tsunade herself. If Orochimaru's sick mind could make those Curse Seals from your bloodline, then he there should be no problem curing you no problem. I mean, couldn't the stupid teme make you some kind of pill, or serum to keep your temper tantrums in check?" questioned Suigetsu with Jugo not liking the idea he had been used falsely by Orochimaru.

"Its true Jugo. I was Kabuto's assistant many times on many projects. All of them were designed to extend Orochimaru's life. Not once were they connected to help you," added Karin while Jugo just sighed in defeat.

"How do I know I won't trade one false savior for another?" asked Jugo to Naruto, who simply smirked.

"Because unlike Orochimaru-teme, my Godmother swore an Oath to help those in need of treatment. She takes that Oath quite seriously," said Naruto while Jugo nodded.

"Very well. I will return with you to Konoha as well," said Jugo before bowing to the Saiyan.

"Get off the ground. I hate that formal crap. Come on. We have a bit of walk ahead of us to Konoha. I would fly us there, but something tells me most of you would hate the ride," remarked Naruto with Karin glaring at him.

"Considering you put me over your shoulders and carried me like a sack of potatoes," commented Karin with a heated glare at her cousin.

"Not for nothing, but before we get to Konoha, can I get some clothing? I have nothing to be ashamed of, but I'm not a nudist or anything," said Suigetsu with Naruto nodding since they did need that for him and some new clothes for Kimimaro.

"Sure. No problem," replied Naruto before the group headed for the nearest town.

(Konoha-Root HQ)

Danzo frowned. Well he always frowned, but this was more the usual. Why? Because his intended weapon in the form of Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuriki was out of the village. His spies in the Hokage Tower informed him of the brat heading to Rice Country to attack one of Orochimaru's bases for a possibly long lost Uzumaki Clan member. While having another Uzumaki was a great boon for the village, Danzo was angry over the fact this girl couldn't be put into his Root program without raising red flags with Tsunade, and the boy himself. While Danzo was confident he could handle the blonde Saiyan easily enough with his own hidden assets, the officially retired Konoha Nin wasn't about to force his hand when the time to do so was not upon him.

The invasion itself, had it been entirely successful in defeating Konoha's primary force, would have allowed Danzo to flank Orochimaru's forces with his Root Shinobi, and make himself out to be a hero to the survivors. Such a victory for him would have launched him to the status of Hokage and made Konoha the major military power he always envisioned it should have been for years. Sadly, things did not work out the way he hoped, and the elderly man once more had to wait until Konoha's overall Shinobi force was to weak to repel his Root from taking over.

Again, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had prevented this by using his power to prevent Konoha, and its Shinobi from falling in a way that would have proved Danzo's method of running the village was better then his predecessors. A setback he had hoped to counter in the years to come with the right resources and events following this, but Danzo was not what one would call an optimistic man. He didn't believe in optimism. He believed in realism. As in knowing the reality of the situation one was in. And sadly for him, the reality of his situation was with his main outside backer now gone, Danzo would have to seek others who could aid him in his plans to take over Konoha.

But who?

Iwa? Not a chance. They would sooner see all of Konoha destroyed in its entirety. Danzo and his Root included. Hell, the man would sooner have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki become Hokage before him. Kumo? They would just pillage Konoha of everything valuable from Jutsus to bloodlines and leave nothing left for Danzo to build on. Kiri? After the Rebels won against the previous Mizukage? With the aid of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki no less? Not possible. Suna was out of the question given their current situation of needing to recover from the invasion too. Danzo wasn't about to make the same mistake in terms of trusting a minor Shinobi village to help him in his plans to become Hokage.

His failure with Hanzo was proof of how unreliable they truly are when called to support him in terms of cashing in a favor.

'Perhaps the ally I seek in my plans is not in the form of a Kage of a Shinobi village, but rather in a Daimyo of a country. There are reports of a man in Snow named Doto, who is ruling with an iron fist, and is looking for away to access the advanced technology buried deep in the snow there. He's also having trouble with the Rebels there popping up and is putting a strain on him financially to pay his forces to put them down. Perhaps an alliance with him is in order. Such technology could be a good asset to have in taking Konoha for myself when the time comes to act on my plans,' thought Danzo with a smirk now having formed on his bandaged face before he snapped his fingers and a Root Nin appeared.

"Yes Danzo-sama?" asked the blank ANBU mask wearing Root Nin.

"Get in contact with Kazehana Doto. Inform him that I wish to enter an alliance with him. One that would be mutually beneficial to us," commanded Danzo with the Root Shinobi nodding before he vanished into the shadows.

"What should we do about the Uchiha? He's becoming increasingly belligerent with his Jounin sensei. With the Kyuubi Jinchuriki promoted to Chuunin recently, team 7 is now lacking a third team member," said Sai, as he kneeled in front of Danzo, and awaiting an order.

"Which is why you will be put on the team as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's replacement. Your mission is to gain a close personal connection to the Uchiha. Get him to befriend you. To trust you. Show you are stronger then him, but not too much that Kakashi will suspect something. Lure Sasuke to me with the notion that getting stronger lies not in one of the many branches of Konoha's trees, but in the roots deep beneath the surface," commanded Danzo with Sai nodding.

"Yes Danzo-sama," replied Sai with a nod.

"Also, I want you to spy on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as much as possible when around him. Observe his training regiment. Who he is training with. His interaction with these people when training. Everything!" added Danzo with Sai nodding again.

"What if he suspects something?" asked Sai with Danzo narrowing his eye at the boy.

"Ensure he doesn't," replied Danzo coldly.

"Yes Danzo-sama," said Sai before he left to carry out his mission.

'Soon. Soon I will claim Konoha for myself. I will become Hokage. And when I do take what is rightfully mine, I will make the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into my personal weapon. I will make the brat crush all of Konoha's enemies until there is nothing left to kill but him when his usefulness is over,' thought Danzo while gripping his cane tightly while the idea of taming the most powerful entity among the nine Biju played out in his mind.

(Konoha Hospital-Days Later)

"Here we are. Time for you guys to get checked out," remarked Naruto while pointing to the hospital with his group nodding.

"Do we have to? I just got out of a lab after being in a glass jar," whined Suigetsu while Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Karin," said Naruto before the sound of Karin punching Suigetsu in the head and turning into water.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" demanded Suigetsu while getting in Karin's face.

"Then stop being such a whiny little bitch!" countered Karin angrily before they began to bicker with each other.

"That may have done more harm then good Naruto-sama," commented Kimimaro with Naruto sighing.

"So it seems. Excuse me," replied Naruto before he moved between them and smashed their heads together.

"Hey! What the Hell?" demanded Suigetsu and Karin at the same time.

"One more argument from either of you and I will do something that will make your time in Orochimaru's lab seem quite pleasant. Got it?!" commanded Naruto with both of them nodding quickly since the blonde Saiyan already proved he wasn't one to piss off.

"We'll be good!" said Karin and Suigetsu at the same time.

"Excellent! Good to hear you two are seeing things my way. Now march!" commanded Naruto with Karin and Suigetsu slumping in defeat as they obeyed.

"I might require a much deeper examination then usual Naruto-sama. My lungs prior to my fight with you were not exactly healthy," said Kimimaro while they walked into the hospital.

"I know Kimimaro. You mentioned it before when we were heading here. I'll be sure my Godmother gives you and Jugo here a detailed examination when the time comes," said Naruto before processing the two at the hospital and to have Tsunade see his group as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here loser?" demanded Sasuke since he had been brought in to treat a sprain in his arm and got half the hospital staff to cater to his every whim in getting it worked on.

"Seeing some of my friends who just got admitted here for a physical. What about you? Getting surgery for a sex change you so desperately wanted?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"No! Besides, if anyone needs a physical alteration it should be you with that damn tail of yours," commented Sasuke with Naruto smirking further.

"You're just jealous I have one and the perks that come with it," commented Naruto with Sasuke scowling since that was true.

Sasuke knew if he had the tail, it could act as a secret appendage in a pinch when fighting an enemy, and there was also the transformation done during the presence of the moon. If Sasuke could do that, Itachi wouldn't stand a chance, and everyone would bow before his very greatness whether they wanted to or not.

"Shut up! Your new found power is nothing compared to the might of an Uchiha Elite like myself," Sasuke shot back.

"Considering there are only a handful of Uchiha alive outside of yourself, who are much stronger then you, the standards for the title of 'Uchiha Elite' has gone down considerably here in Konoha," taunted Naruto while Sasuke scowled angrily at him.

It was only because of Sasuke's quick glance behind the blonde and the fact Naruto could sense the person behind him did the Saiyan use his tail to smack the person behind him into a wall. Turning slightly, Naruto scowled even further when he saw Sakura there with a kunai falling out of her hands, and the boy put the pieces together.

Sakura was going to either

A.) Cut off his tail to gain her crush's affection.

OR

B.) Stab him in the back at the base of the spine in an attempt to cripple him just before going for the killing stroke that would most likely have been a slicing at the neck.

"I saw that Naruto. You are going to be reported for assaulting a fellow Konoha Nin with you tale," said Kakashi, as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and planned to take the boy in to have him demoted back to Genin.

"I assume you also saw how Sakura had a kunai in hand and planned to use it on me," countered Naruto while Kakashi frowned and saw the kunai barely being touched by his downed student.

"Are you sure? For all you know, she was handing it back to Sasuke from training with it earlier," offered Kakashi.

"Please! Sasuke wouldn't except the kiss of life from Sakura if he was on his last breath and you know it," Naruto shot back while making sure his tail wrapped itself around his waist.

"That's a matter of opinion," commented Kakashi with Naruto scowling at him.

"Then report me to the Hokage. Go ahead. We'll see what Tsunade decides once she has Inoichi dive into her head for the truth and you explaining the convenient timing of your arrival after I stopped Sakura's attack," said Naruto with Kakashi's eye narrowing at him and then at Sakura for a second.

"You can pass...for now," said Kakashi with Naruto smirking.

"I thought so," replied Naruto while ignoring the glare Kakashi threw him.

"Don't get comfortable loser. I'm going to show you my superiority soon," said Sasuke while Naruto smirked once more.

"What superiority? A single sprain in your body and you rush to the ER. Talk to me when you have been beaten within an inch of your life and come back from it within a few days time. Until then...piss off!" replied Naruto before walking down the hall, through a flight of stairs, another couple of corridors, and finally stopped at the room meant for Hyuuga Hinata.

Only to hear voices.

"You are going to be branded when you have properly recovered Hinata. The Hyuuga Clan cannot and will not tolerate Main family members of the clan losing to the Branch family. It is a sign of weakness and all weaknesses must be properly removed from the Main family one way or another," said a man, who Naruto deduced was Hinata's Father, Hiashi if the blonde recalled correctly since the man appeared to be at that proper age.

"It is not weakness to show love for one's family," countered Hinata while Hiashi just scowled at her for a second.

"That is where you are wrong. Love has no place in our clan. The Cage Bird Seal has created a rift too powerful for such a thing to heal it," remarked Hiashi while Hinata just frowned at his words.

"Maybe if the Hyuuga Clan stopped practicing the use of the Cage Bird Seal on the next generation of Hyuuga children, such a rift of which you speak could possibly begin to heal," offered Hinata with Hiashi looking at her in shock and anger.

"Out of the question! Never say that again! Do you understand?! I will not hear such a thing from you on this matter," commanded Hiashi with Naruto snorting at the idea of this issue going silent.

"And why is her idea so bad? I think its great! No seal on the next generation of Hyuuga means they don't have to be your slaves in all but name. No seal. No hatred," remarked Naruto with a smirk on his face at seeing Hinata blushing at the sight of him.

"This doesn't concern you _brat_!" stated Hiashi with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him.

"Actually it does. You see, a short while back, I had this important talk earlier with a few people regarding the Cage Bird Seal, and the history behind its existence. Mainly because something about such a seal seemed..._off_ to me. Maybe its the Uzumaki in me or maybe its the curious nature of being...well a curious boy! But spending time in my home or at least having a Shadow Clone in my home doing research on seals has revealed some very surprising facts about the Cage Bird Seal. Would you like to hear them?" replied Naruto with Hiashi beginning to sweat a little since he had an idea on what those facts were.

"I suggest you keep such information to yourself from now on. It is safer that way. For you and my daughter," warned Hiashi with Naruto scowling now.

"And if anything happens to Hinata, I'll go public with those secrets just to see your oh so called 'noble clan' be exposed for the pathetic pieces of human trash that they really are in life!" countered Naruto while Hiashi looked livid at his words.

"You wouldn't dare," whispered Hiashi with Naruto smirking.

"Test me and find out," replied Naruto with Hiashi narrowing his eyes.

"This is not over," said Hiashi before walking out of the room.

"I didn't it expect it to be over. Not with assholes like you around," commented Naruto to himself before refocusing on Hinata.

"Sorry about my Father," said Hinata sadly while Naruto waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. The guy is a jerk, but surprisingly you could do worse in terms of who you have for a Father," remarked Naruto while walking over to her and pulled out a chair before sitting in front of the girl.

"Was your mission a success? Tsunade-sama told me you went on a mission to another country to find a member of your clan," said Hinata with Naruto smiling and making her blush.

"Yep! I found a cousin, a Kaguya, a water turning guy formerly from Kiri, and someone who is depressed because of his power from his own clan being unstable. All of whom I sent to Tsunade for a medical checkup," replied Naruto proudly with Hinata smiled at seeing his first mission as a Chuunin being so successful.

_**"You do realize that you need to give an official report on this soon right?"**_ asked Kyu with Naruto sighing internally knowing the fox was right while ignoring the Biju's words at the same time.

"How was your operation to repair the damage the doctors missed?" asked Naruto since a change in subject was in order.

"Good. Tsunade-sama said I should be able to leave in another day or two, but no intense training until my body fully recovers," replied Hinata with Naruto smiling.

"That's good to hear. Once you have recovered fully, I think the best way for you to get stronger is through an intense training regiment, and looking into a way into using your natural flexibility with Gentle Fist," said Naruto cheerfully.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata curiously while hoping he meant they would be doing some training together.

"What is the best way to get stronger? Training, training, and more training. How do we train? Practice, practice, and more practice. How are _you_ going to practice? With me and the others at the Namikaze Estates!" declared Naruto boldly to her.

"T-Train? With you? At your house?" asked Hinata while blushing and was incredibly nervous at the idea of Naruto seeing her training.

And screwing up.

"Yep! It is the only way you can get strong enough to show your idiot of a Father what he refuses to see for himself," answered Naruto knowing this was for the best.

"You mentioned my flexibility in Gentle Fist," commented Hinata with Naruto smirking at her now.

"Being a Saiyan allows for one fighter like myself to see things about another fighter that others cannot see. When I saw your fight with Neji, I saw your stand was rigid. You were fighting Neji on his terms. Using his fighting stance. Every move you made was almost an exact copy of his moves with Gentle Fist. In truth, Neji knew your exact movements when fighting before you even made them. It was only after you began using a rather unorthodox fighting style based a bit on desperation to continue did Neji have trouble in landing a hit. You my dear Hinata-chan have a natural flexibility on a physical level the rest of your clan clearly does not have in them. Or if they do, its rare in terms of being considered a recessive trait, and thus considered to be inferior when it comes out every few generations," explained Naruto with Hinata nodding.

In the past, some members of the clan have been known to strain in their attempts to fight like traditional Hyuuga. But they were mocked openly for their failures, called weaklings when they couldn't fight properly, and instantly banished to the Branch family to work as one of the servants to the Elders. It had not been pretty for those who got that "distinct honor" among the clan, as the Elders had been cruel to them on many levels. Using the Cage Bird Seal at random times, making those branded with the seal fall over in pain, and scream in agony while whatever they were holding fell to the floor. Anyone seeing such acts would ignore it or assist in the mocking of these poor souls rolling around in pain.

Hinata knew that her future in the clan could possibly be among those Branch family members if the Elders and her Father pushed for such a move.

"So I should focus on my flexibility," said Hinata since she always felt the need to be more evasive with her moves rather then face things head on.

To flow everywhere around everything like water.

"Yes. Gentle Fist is not limited to one style contrary to the belief of your clan. Though the belief is most likely upheld by them due to the Hyuuga Clan's traditions related to the breeding process done in terms of reproducing from within. Meaning cousins breeding with not too directly related to each other cousins to keep the strongest traits around. But every so often, you get those who break the rules a smidge, and you get inbreeding on an almost unnoticeable level," replied Naruto since Kyu had been kind enough to explain things to him about this prior to coming here.

"I thought as much," said Hinata to herself since she knew certain clans wanting to keep the bloodline "pure" to keep it strong and practiced such things with some diehard clans going to very high extremes of incest to make it happen.

With lots of trial and error in the process with a lot of errors popping up during the trials to make and keep the bloodlines "pure".

"In any case, we need you to embrace this natural flexibility your body has developed, and use it with Gentle Fist. At the same time, you will need suitable sparring partners to help refine it. Several which I know and can easily be recruited to help once you get out of here," added Naruto with Hinata nodding since she would like that.

"Thank you for doing this. I'll make it up to you...somehow," said Hinata since she owed a lot to Naruto for doing so much for her.

"I'm sure you will think of something. Until then, rest up for when you get out of here. You'll need all of your strength for the intense training I have planned," said Naruto before he let out a boisterous laugh worthy of a Saiyan and flew out the window while Hinata just sweat dropped at the end.

Why was the boy in her life she had a crush on so weird at times?

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"So Kabuto was alive after all. At least he's dead this time, right?" said Tsunade with the Saiyan in front of her nodding.

"Blew him up into tiny pieces. There was no way he could have fooled my senses and pulled the same crap twice. It doesn't work that way on a Saiyan," replied Naruto with Tsunade nodding since she had been told about the Saiyans by Jiraiya from what he was told by brat in front of her about them.

Saiyans were in a way just like a walking Sharingan. They could mimic or copy almost any kind of technique or Jutsu out there when seeing them with the exception of certain bloodline limits. Still, it was impressive to say the least, _AND_ in some cases the Saiyans were able to figure out how certain moves worked so they could at least counter them in battle a second time around should they (rarely) fail the first time.

Truly remarkable.

"I'll take your word for it. Sadly, I can't give you credit officially because it would make our new friends in Kiri look bad, and then they wouldn't want to be the level of friendship prior to this. In any case, you did well in bringing that little group of yours here with one of them being an Uzumaki. Knowing there are still a few out there in the world brings a warm feeling to my heart and I'm glad my Grandmother's clan wasn't snuffed out," said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"That's good. But what can you tell me about the other three? Kimimaro, Suigetsu, and Jugo?" asked Naruto curiously since he did bring them to Konoha in the first place.

"All healthy. Which is a bit surprising considering Kimimaro had a lethal lung disease that should have killed him sooner then when you face the guy. My guess is the use of Kyuubi's chakra when healing his injuries cured what he had left and repaired them to the point where the disease is gone! Suigetsu turns to water whenever struck and seems to be in good health despite his desire to cut into things with a sword. But Jugo...he concerns me with his depression," replied Tsunade with a hint of concern at the end.

"Do you think Jugo is suicidal?" asked Naruto with Tsunade shaking her head no.

"Not really. Or rather not yet I should say. A few more years alone in that cell? Maybe a thought of it here or there. From what Jugo told me, the only reason he didn't go insane around you, or me was due to Kimimaro being nearby. Their friendship and friends in general seem to keep that other part of him at bay. I've run some tests, but the results are unclear for now. I need to analyze his blood. Maybe even see his bloodline in action for myself," said Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"Jugo told me it was Orochimaru's key to making the Curse Seal. Maybe that will help," offered Naruto with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"That's what I thought too. I'm going to share my findings with Jiraiya on Jugo's power and how it could be used to make a Curse Seal. With any luck, we can find out what is causing his bouts of insanity, and find a way to treat it properly," replied Tsunade while Naruto nodded.

"Until then, I want all of them staying with me. Kin and Tayuya know them so it will be good to have a few familiar faces around the house they know and trust," added Naruto with Tsunade nodding.

"The Councils will protest this. They might find support with some of the Clan Heads in the belief you are gathering several strong warriors to take over Konoha," said Tsunade with Naruto scoffing.

"Let them bitch. It won't change the simple fact its necessary. Karin has legal standing to live with me since she's my cousin. Kimimaro was one of Orochimaru's chief bodyguards for many years. He knows who the snake Sannin had contact with during that time. Not to mention he is the only one outside of myself who can keep Jugo from going crazy," said Naruto with Tsunade nodding at that due to them being valid points.

"Not to mention a good sparring partner," added Tsunade in terms of Kimimaro's fighting abilities.

"That too. As for Suigetsu, he's a little rough around the edges, but the man can easily be our liaison between Kiri and Konoha in terms of staying on good terms. We still have the Kusanagi, right?" said Naruto with Tsunade nodding since they were able to get that off of Orochimaru's melted body.

In fact, it was _only_ thing _NOT_ melted by the Mizukage bloodline limit.

"You want Suigetsu to have it," surmised Tsunade with Naruto shrugging.

"The man loves swords. Why not give him that one as a sign of good faith? He's already had the training. We could make him a sword instructor. And its not like we can't have a few more of them in Konoha. If anything, we seem to be a little understaffed in that area unless you consider the ANBU," remarked Naruto with Tsunade grimacing.

"Sadly, you're painfully right regarding that last part. After Kyuubi attacked, the number of skilled ninja swordsmen in Konoha outside of the ANBU was reduced drastically in number. From what Jiraiya told me, we didn't have enough instructors to teach. Not only that, but the few we did have were the ones I would consider questionable due some of them being from Danzo's Root program. Even now, if I were to put them in charge of teaching such a program, it would risk making them loyal to Danzo in the future," said Tsunade with Naruto frowning.

"We should talk to Kimimaro about Danzo. I wouldn't put it past the old bastard to get in contact with Orochimaru following the latter's fleeing from the village," replied Naruto with Tsunade frowning.

"Danzo aiding Orochimaru? You actually think Danzo would do that?" asked Tsunade with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her.

"Given Danzo's way of thinking about Konoha and how he clearly wants to be Hokage to rule over it, I would be more surprised if he _didn't_ try to get in contact with the Sannin," countered Naruto while Tsunade couldn't help but agree with him on that matter.

"I'll speak to Kimimaro about that later. For now, go home to the others, and make sure they don't do anything stupid," replied Tsunade with Naruto nodding before leaving.

(Namikaze Estates)

"PERVERT!" yelled Tayuya before punching Suigetsu in the face and turning him into water.

"Pay up," commented Karin while Kin paying her and mumbling on about the red haired Uzumakis and how they shouldn't be allowed to make bets.

"Hey! I just said the maid outfit looked good on you. Take a compliment!" exclaimed Suigetsu once he reformed.

"It wasn't a compliment you shit! I know boys like you are all the same. You were being perverted. You were picturing me naked!" exclaimed Tayuya while pointing an excusing finger at him.

"First off, I wasn't picturing you naked. Second, get out of my head Tayuya! Third, if I ever wanted to picture any woman naked, it would be the Hokage with those awesome rocking tits she got. Not like yours, which are basically small apples when compared to the Hokage's luscious melons," answered Suigetsu with a perverted look on his face.

Before Tayuya hit him over the head with a nearby table.

"Tayuya, you know Naruto-sama can't replace the furniture you destroy in this house," said Kin in a reprimanding tone.

"Indeed," commented Naruto once he walked into the room and saw Suigetsu struggling to form together.

"Naruto-sama! Please don't punish me!" squeaked Tayuya fearfully since she had been on the receiving end of his punishments just prior to him leaving for Sound.

Her butt still had a faint red mark from his hand impacting there.

"Ha! The mighty Tayuya of the former Sound Four reduced to a mousy squeaking maid," taunted Suigetsu with a small laugh.

"SHUT UP DICK FACE!" yelled Tayuya angrily.

"Enough! Tayuya, I won't punish you this time since Suigetsu is being a dick. But I won't be merciful a second time. Suigetsu, for being a dick, Karin can use you as a punching bag for the rest of the day, and you are forbidden to fight back," said Naruto knowing it was the only fair thing to do.

"I was not being a dick," remarked Suigetsu before he was punched by a now very happy Karin.

"Yes you were Suigetsu. Now take your punishment like a man and deal with it. Karin, take him outside, and continue what you were doing. Only use this," commanded Naruto before he gave her a huge hammer.

"What the fuck man?! Be reasonable!" protested Suigetsu while surprised Karin could lift it and drag him out back at the same time.

"I am being reasonable. Either Karin smacks you around with the hammer or I use you for target practice with my energy attack. Take your pick," said Naruto with Suigetsu slumping his head in defeat.

"Some choice," commented Suigetsu while Naruto just smirked at him.

"Now see that is you being a dick again," replied Naruto with a laugh as he saw the man get dragged outside to be smashed into water until Karin tired out.

"Thank you for taking us in Naruto-sama. And thank you for sending me to Tsunade for treatment," said Jugo in a strange show of courage in speaking up.

All the while ignoring the smashing sound coming outside of Karin happily pounding Suigetsu into the ground with her hammer.

"You're welcome Jugo. Just remember, you have friends here in this house. That thought alone should keep your other side from coming out until Tsunade can provide the proper treatment," replied Naruto with a smile knowing the young man needed all the friends he could get.

And by Kami he was going to make sure everyone in this house had at least one friend in each other!

(A/N: YAY! An update long in the making. Sorry no Omake this time around. Hope you all enjoyed this lengthy chapter. I remember how someone mentioned Kabuto had been mentioned as being alive in the previous chapter when he should have been declared dead in the chapter before that one Fortunately, the same person (thanks by the way) figured out how to get around that _tiny_ error on my part with the Corpse Clone Jutsu. Thanks for that again buddy! Don't know when I will update again. I write when I do, but it is getting increasingly difficult to write stuff with all the crap in my personal life getting more time consuming. So please be patient with me on things in terms of writing chapters for my fics. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
